


Beauty Meets the Beast | Naruhina

by fandomsnerdworld17



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Naruto
Genre: AU, Anime, F/M, Falling In Love, Finding Love, Heartwarming, Love, Magic, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruHina Week 2019, Naruto AU, Tailed beast, curse, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 56,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnerdworld17/pseuds/fandomsnerdworld17
Summary: "Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least, both are little scared neither one prepared - Beauty and the Beast"But he was never a beast...The first few chapters aren't that good at grammar! Once I am finished with the fic, I'll work on them and improve them. I hope you can enjoy the story with my major grammar blunders in the first few chapters!I do not own Naruto (i wish i did though)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. The Curse

In the biggest mansion in Kohana a red-headed beauty was beaming her heart filled with joy as she held her first born son in her hands. She was happy to see the same spiky blonde hairs of her husband on her son's head and those big blue eyes which she loved more than anything. He had three whiskers marks on both of his cheeks much to her dismay, she wanted her child to be free of the curse she carried but alas he inherited few things of the demon which hid inside of her.

"He is perfect" came her husband's voice.

"Yes, he is" she managed, childbirth left her very weak but she managed a smile anyway.

"Kushina, thank you" he smiled at her warmly, taking their fragile child in his hands.

"Minato..." she said returning his smile. She had a family, she couldn't believe it. The cruse she had upon her did not seemed to bother Minato, she asked him multiple times if he is okay with it every time receiving a warming hug from him and reassurance that he loved her anyway and now they have a son together. The moment was too perfect to be true. And she started to think of all the bad case scenarios possible. Her worries started to show on her face and Minato places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Naruto, he will be fine. He has us" Minato said as an attempt to calm her.

She did not know what to say, yes this was the perfect moment she was waiting for but then what was this uneasiness she was feeling? Was this the feeling of motherhood? She wasn't this paranoid ever, but she couldn't shake this feeling. Yet the day passed without anything suspicious happening and her worries went away she started to take care of her child. Her Naruto. Days turned into years and before they knew it their little orange spark was two years old. Until now Naruto hidden from the world behind the walls of the mansion as Minato made many enemies and did not want his family to be caught up in middle. But on the day of his second birthday they threw a huge party, inviting the whole village.

As guests arrived it was almost time to introduce Naruto to the villagers, when Kushina once again had that uneasiness on the day of Naruto's birth. He picked up her little boy in her hands and held him close to her chest as if she can sense the dark forces that were trying to take him away from her. But Naruto was too young to understand his mother's odd behavior.

"We can't do it Minato. We shouldn't"

"Kushina he is growing up, he needs the outside world"

"But what if one of your enemy shows up?"

"That's why I have high security around the mansion. Kushina believe me" Minato said with a serious look on his face but suddenly there was an uproar coming from their garden where all most all the guest were. Minato looked at Kushina and indicated her to hide with Naruto, without question she followed his instruction to hide, even though she hates it. The shouts from the garden grew even more now and Kushina's stomach suddenly started to heat up and she instantly knew whoever was out there came for the thing inside her. He or she was behind the demon fox sealed inside her. So this is what the uneasiness was about. She closed her eyes as she stepped into the panic room Minato had especially made for situations like this. But she was torn between helping her husband and protecting her child - she was scared. There was loud noises coming, Minato was fighting the intruder. Her anxiety spiked up and so did her rage but she had to keep it in check or else the demon might take over. After what felt like a lifetime, Minato knocked on her door and she opened it a bit too fast excited to see the blonde there but she was greeted by a masked face with one hole on right side of the mask. She hid Naruto behind her who was sleeping peacefully now.

"Minato cannot save you" the man said,"come with me without resistance and I will spare your child."

Anger and sadness welled up inside her, emMinato couldn't have gone down so easily he is the most talented fighter in the village /emshe thought. But looking at the situation in front of her she thought of her child, his life is way more important than hers, so she decided to leave Naruto sleeping and go with the masked man. emIf I can save my son then why not?/em she thought.

"You are wise" the intruder said, Kushina ignored him.

"You want the demon inside of me, don't you?" she asked in a plain voice, hiding all the anger, sadness and fear behind her stern face. The man simply nodded.

"Follow me" he ordered and she followed.

This is the story people of Kohana tell little kids to keep them away from that horrible mansion. Although it has been seventeen years since the horrible incident very few souls know what actually happenee but will rather die than spill the beans. Plus the added mystery of the masked man interest people a lot. Some say it's the boy who lives in the mansion now, some entirely deny the existence of the masked man and blame the boy for the deaths caused in that incident. But no one dare goes near the mansion and the mansion is completely hidden beneath the garden prominent with red rose.


	2. Beauty

People of Konoha did not welcome change at all. Especially when it came from a girl, no one approved of a girl who keeps on reading all day and night more than the do of the beast that lived amongst them. But one thing they all accepted either grudgingly or willingly was that she was the most beautiful women they have ever laid their eyes on. As her name suggests she was a ray of sunshine in everyone's life either by becoming the new fun village gossip or just as a friend to few villagers who did approve of her. Hinata was perfect there was no denying in that but she was completely oblivious to the effect she had on others, although she tired not to take the center stage on anything she ended up being the village gossip when she moved to Konoha with her father, sister and brother one month ago. At first she thought people talked about her eyes, as pale as a ghost with a hint of lavender in them just like her mother's but that was not it. People disapproved of the way her father treated her with her brother, equally. Her sister being very young did not understand the way villagers looked at her and she was thankful for it. As they disapproved of the way she walked or dressed the way she talked about politics or the war. They could not bear a girl who was as intelligent as a man. And everyday they found new things about her to pick on and today was no different.

"That's क the first consonant of Hindi language" she was teaching a little boy, Konohamaru, who begged her to teach him something new as there was nothing to do in that boring village to which she agreed happily.

"क" he said after her, smiling. She nodded and continued teaching him Hindi alphabets. But soon the village teacher, Mizuki saw her. He got furious at the site and collected some of the village's most terrible people who hated not only her but her whole family.

"We need to teach her a lesson" one of them said.

"How dare she spread the dirt she brought with her to our people?!" another one from yhe mob said looking at Mizuki and then looking towards Hinata in disgust.

"And that too to the grandson of the head of the fucking village! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" someone else chimed in.

"Mizuki, what should we do?" said a calmer voice.

"Let's do what we do always" he said with an evil smile on his face. And they slowly made their way towards the duo who were sitting on the edge of a wall across the market. Moving swiftly through the morning crowd the mob increased in size as people voiced out their concerns of the little boy and their hate towards Hinata, who was completely oblivious to whatever was happening around her.

#

Out in the fields stood a pair of men one with white hair and one with black hair were looking through their eyepiece as they saw few men making their way towards Hinata.

"Look at her, look at her. She is the most beautiful girl in the town and that makes her the best. Hinata is perfect for me and I for her. Don't you think so Kiba?" asked the white haired men with an evil smirk forming on his face.

"Hinata is so... unique. Definitely your type. Yeah she is perfect for you Toneri" Kiba replied suppressing the urge to punch Toneri in his stupid face for being the stupid human being.

"I am a war hero, Kiba. Every girl in the village wants me but I want her that makes her unique. Although I do wish she would stop doing these annoying things after she agrees to marry be. Hinata Hyuga will be my wife, soon" he declared for the hundredth time oblivious to the death glare he was receiving from Kiba and his loyal dog, Akamaru.

_You are no one's hero, you are the reason why the war happened and no one knows about that, people think that you resolved the war which is once again not true. When will you understand that you are nothing Toneri!!! Nothing but a self-absorbed man who has been rejected by Hinata every week since she moved here_ Kiba thought but said nothing as he knew there was no point in fighting with Toneri, whatever the reason of war was, Toneri was still more stronger than him and he had a secret weapon through which he controlled his enemies motions a lot of times. Kiba did not want to be his enemy and so he became his right-hand man. But ever since Hinata appeared in their lives Toneri has become even more unbearable if that’s even possible. Kiba cared for Hinata but was not stupid enough to say it out loud when almost all of the village loathed her. Toneri on the other hand has made a vow to marry her as he believes that he has the power to change her, make her a woman from a girl. He promised the villagers that if she marries him, she won't be so annoying all the time and she will behave properly.

"Yes, I am sure she’ll is the luckiest girl" Kiba managed to say through gritted teeth and they both started making their way towards the village.

_A perfect moment to win her over, what a damsel in distress. I might even get to kiss her today if I clear this mess up for her,_ Toneri thought as he rode his horse towards the village ignoring the mansion and the red roses petals which where laid on the path being crushed by his horse’s feet.

#

Inside the village everyone was staring at Hinata who was the reason for the morning ruckus still she did not notice anything happening around her, so immersed in teaching Konohamru. It was not until everyone surrounded her casting shadow over her notebooks, she looked up to see more than a dozen people piercing her through their gaze. She swallowed her nervousness. _Not this again_ , she thought, _what could I have possibly done to them this time? He asked me to teach him._

"Is there something I can help you all with?" she asked politely closing her notebook. Now even Konohamaru was getting scared of the crowd eyes on them, he looked up at Hinata checking to see if her brave mask was showing any fear she was feeling. Her face was stern as ever and that gave the little boy all the assurance he needed.

"What are you doing?" Mizuki demanded.

"Teaching his little boy to read another language" she mentally cursed herself for telling these villagers that she was teaching a little boy a foreign language and her mask broke when she saw the disgust on the faces of the villagers change into anger.

"HOW DARE YOU" someone shouted from the mob and gained yes and nods from everyone around him. Hinata stood there not sure what she should do, she was scared. In the past month people have picked on her a lot. There was one time when they threw her laundry out because she used her father's teaching and a little bit of science rather than using her own hands, people also tear the pages of the books she loved to read but this was completely different. It felt as if they could look into her soul and see how scared she was. She can never let these people have the satisfaction of knowing that they got under her skin. So, she maintained her composure.

"Do you even know who this kid is girl?" Mizuki asked angrily.

Hinata looked at the kid who seemed scared. She knew his name but was he someone special? She did not know, there were a lot of people she did not know in this town. Her silence was the only answer the villagers were looking for and they lashed out on her, their fists closed tight and ready to hit anyone who choose to stand in between them and their insults.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE..."

"YOU ODDBALL..."

"DON'T BOTHER GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE...

YOU DO NO ONE ANY GOOD"

And many more things were being thrown at her at once and soon people started throwing their groceries towards her. She was about to lose it all there but help came in.

"Are you all animals?!" shouted a guy shielding her and everyone at once stopped as they saw him.

"Grown men should not act this way" said a stern, cold yet calming voice.

"Please mind your own business" came a scary voice of a very angry women, Hinata knew instantly who these voices belonged to and turned to see her two friends standing in front of her with her favorite or the only librarian in the town Iruka. _Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka! Thank you, guys!_ she thought. But as everything was settling down trouble made its way through the streets of Konoha riding a horse.

"My dear villagers!" greeted a voice Hinata has come to hate. _Oh god anyone but him! Why is he here! Damm it!_

"My dear villagers, why do you people take your anger out on this beautiful poor girl" Toneri said, "What did she did this time?” he asked the villagers.

“She was teaching Konohamaru a foreign language” one of the villagers replied.

I understand that what she did was completely unorthodox and a bit alarming but why don't you all give her one more chance and let her apologize for her behaviour and then I will personally take care of her that nothing like will happen again. She is going to be my future wife anyway."

His last sentence was received with a lot of hoots and girls crying or fainting or once again giving Hinata a death glare. Hinata on the other hand did not respond to this, she knew since day one that Toneri was a jerk who has no value for anyone in his life and his proposing has became a routine quickly but now she knew how to deal with it unlike the first two three times when she was utterly embarrassed by it.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I don’t understand why I should apologise" she said plainly and ignored Toneri’s comments all together, leaving him dumbfounded as she made her way through the crowd with Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka following her closely glaring at the villagers, daring them to make a move against her. Konohamru slowly backed away from the crowd and running towards his home.

_What a girl. She will be mine_ , Toneri thought.

#

"What did I do this time guys?" she asked her friends later in the night while walking back to her house. Iruka went back to the library already as it was closing time and he needed to be there.

"The boy you were teaching, he is the grandson of the Hokage. The Third Hokage." Sakura replied giving her a small smile.

"Don't you worry about it, Hinata" Sasuke said, "these villagers they are simple minded people and, in a while, they will leave you just try not to do anything too wild for a while and you'll be fine. Anyway, you have us."

Hinata smiled at her friends and bid them goodbye. She was exhausted by the days event and wasn't even feeling hungry so she decided to go to bed directly.

"Are you sure Hinata? You don't look so well" her father asked.

"I'm alright papa. Just tired, you are leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yes, in the morning. What do you want from the city?"

"The same thing as always"

"You are just like your mom" he chuckled and a sad expression clouded his face, "she loved red roses as well" he managed to say.

Hinata hugged her father and kissed him goodbye, there was nothing much she could do anyway when he missed her mother. Later in bed Hinata thought of the first time she saw a red rose in an abandoned mansion outside the village. It seemed as if someone tended to the roses everyday but the mansion itself was abandoned, she soon found out that there is a tragic past related to the mansion and why the red roses are still present there is a mystery to everyone. She started to fall asleep dreaming of the same mansion as if something or someone was calling her in, so that she can understand why she felt connected to the mansion so much, even though she has seen it only once.


	3. Father and Daughter

As dawn broke Hisahi, Hinata’s father started making his way towards the city in hopes of finding new business to work with. He bid both of his daughters goodbye and promised Hinata to bring back one rose from the trip and Hanabi, his youngest, lots of chocolates. He could not believe that he managed to raise two daughters alone. He remembers the day perfectly – when his second daughter was born and his wife died shortly after. He remembers just how much Hinata has helped him keep himself sane and take care of her sister. But after a while he could not bear to stay in the same house as his late wife, it was just too many memories so he shifted here to Konoha with his two daughters and their cousin brother.

_I know how much you have to put up because of me Hinata, you truly are an amazing daughter,_ he thought to himself as he reached the edge of the village bidding goodbye to his daughters who were still waving him goodbyes. _I shall bring you the prettiest red rose, my dear and I hope someday I will tell you the truth about your mother._

#

Hinata sat on her bed, knitting. This was one her favorite thing to do after reading, she could do this all day and night. Knitting came naturally to her as her father said to her that her mother used to knit a lot of scarfs for their father so, Hinata was also trying to the same. Maybe after that he would tell her more about her mother, she desperately wanted to know more about her. All Hinata remembers about her mother is her face and the way she used to say her name, although this memory alone brings tears to her eyes, she wanted to know her mother. Like really want to know her. This reminded her of a long-lost conversation she had with her father before moving to Konoha during March.

_-Flashback-_

“Papa” Hinata said about the ask for the hundredth time why did he wanted to leave their hometown, “Papa, why?”

“Hina, you know why… I cannot stay here any long. I’ve tired to live it for thirteen years now Hinata, I’m sorry dear” he said in a small voice which broke Hinata’s heart.

“You shouldn’t be sorry Papa, I was just asking… could you at least tell me a little bit more about her? About our mom… Hanabi keeps on asking and the only thing I remember is how she looks and how she used to say my name” she said. Hisahi looked at his elder daughter and wondered how did she grew up so fast? Where did that innocent five-year-old go? Was it because of him? All of the worries bubbled up inside of him and he started missing his wife even more, she would know what to do in a situation like this. At this point, he could not hold it back anymore and finally decided to tell his elder daughter the dark truth about her mother’s death.

“She did not die of childbirth Hinata” he said finally, “someone else killed her and I don’t want you two get caught up in something like that… so please bear with me and pack your things” he said sternly and composed himself once again. Hinata knew this was the end of the conversation and did as her father asked her to do.

Hinata was packing up last of her father’s old bedroom things, which he has not used since her mother died. While doing so she found out few paintings of a women with the same pale lavender eyes as hers and jet-black hair. She knew instantly that it was her mother and she by the signature on the portrait, she was stunned. _I didn’t know Papa painted as well!_ she thought and went to look at different portraits of her mother. One of them was of her mother holding an infant with a red rose like object in her hand, it looked like a toy of some sorts. When Hinata saw herself held in her mother’s arm she couldn’t bear it anymore, all the pain her father had gone through was reflecting in these painting. Her father really did have an amazing eyesight, even now after almost twenty years of these painting Hinata can see the love her father had for their mother and understood the pain of her dying. Tears came streaming down her face, why would someone want to be away from the sweet memories of the person they loved? Isn’t this the only thing keeping them alive even though they are no longer in this world?

_But Papa said mom did not die of childbirth… I shall ask him what he meant by that,_ she thought. As soon as she wiped her tears away Hanabi came.

“Are you packed? Come join us for lunch if you are” she said without paying much attention to where Hinata was standing.

“Yes, almost. You go ahead and eat lunch I’ll be right outside” Hinata replied with a smile pretending that she wasn’t just crying like a child moments ago.

And in two days they were on a carriage ride to Konoha leaving their old lives behind, leaving their mother’s presence behind. Hinata never got around asking her father what he meant about the “not dead by childbirth” thing and her father never brought up the subject up anyway. She did however ask about the paintings.

“I used to paint a lot when your mother was alive” he said simply and resumed working. Hinata took the hint and did not peruse the matter any further. However, Hinata always have this feeling that she never quite understands what her father went through, and she never wants to understand that pain. She is not as strong as her father. She cannot bear to lose a person she loves as dearly as her father loved her mother. While she was thinking about all this is when they passed a garden or rather a jungle of big red roses which reminded her of her mother.

_A red rose is truly an amazing thing,_ her mind drifted to the few memories she had of her mother.

- _Flashback over-_

Now remembering that day when she first saw the mansion Hinata thought about the odd feeling she felt after crossing it. The same feeling, she got when she dreamt about it last night, she wanted to explore it. But when she mentioned this to her new friends, they gave her a weird look and told her never to even go near the mansion, it only increased her curiosity but she being a new villager, who not to mention is hated by all, did not want to cause any more trouble and stayed out of the mansion. Maybe it was the beautiful red roses which she only recently found out her mother loved that interested her in the mansion or maybe just the way the building stood, Hinata felt connected to it. She felt that someone or something inside that building was waiting for her.

_That’s a stupid thought, no one lives inside that ruin,_ she thought and continued knitting a red scarf which she saw her mother knit in one of the painting her father painted.


	4. A Red Rose

_None of the roses are perfect enough,_ Hisahi thought as she passed the fifth flower shop on his way back home, this one was the last one in the town and now he wished that he wasn’t that picky about a rose. But then again, a red rose is something of utter importance to him. He wanted Hinata to have a perfect one because it reminded him of his wife and he had a gut feeling that it must mean something to Hinata as well. He decided to take the rose on his way back, after spending two more days in the city he departed happy about the success of this business proposal. He wondered where Neji, Hinata’s cousin brother might be right now. Despite Hisashi’s protests Neji joined the army for the war, he still hasn’t visited them once since they shifted to Konoha. He loved him as his own son after all he was his twin brother’s son. Hisashi never let his mind wander around the topic of his twin, but someday he will tell Neji why his father decided to die. Trying not to get caught up in emotions Hisashi looked around for any sings of a red rose but to his dismay there was nothing for miles. After what felt like an eternity he finally came across a red rose.

_So close to Konoha!! How did I miss it the first time?!_ he thought, as he saw it wasn’t only one red rose but a bunch of them all entangled into one another. It was like a jungle full of red roses and the best part was it was so close to home, but he has never seen this before. This was at the opposite side of the main entrance of the village.

_This is odd, how did I end up at the opposite side of the entrance?_ he questioned himself. But he was glad anyway and dismissed any doubts he had about the jungle. He took a detour towards the jungle, it was still far away to see clearly. As he was half way there he felt a shiver down his spine, as if every part of his body was on alert. He knew something was very wrong when a knife came flying towards him and missed him by inches. He maintained his grip on his horse and looked around to find his attacker.

“I know you are out there!! Come out and fight like a man” he shouted at nothingness. As there was no reply, he made his way further into the dense jungle. Sun was about to set, he should be home by now but he was still on route towards the jungle. It seems just as he came close to the jungle it moves further away. After the sudden attack he was alert. He was determined to take the red rose for her daughter and no one could stop him now. As night came, he was finally able to reach the opening of the jungle or that was what he thought. Rather than seeing tress he saw an iron gate with a whirlpool symbol on it. Beyond the iron gate there was a garden filled with red roses and they looked perfectly maintained unlike the rusty old gate in front of him. Not only red roses but he could see something shiny and smooth on either side of the garden.

_Is that ICE?! How…_ he looked around and saw indeed the whole place was covered with snow and what he assumed must be a lake was covered with a layer of ice.

_How on earth can there be snow in MAY?!_ he thought.

He hesitated and opened the gate in front of him not sure if it would open or not. He was feeling cold and an odd sensation that someone or something was watching him. Ignoring these weird sensations, he made his way towards the bushes of roses between the lake, saw there was also a bridge over the lake, the whole scene looked like a place taken out of a fairy-tale. He got down from his horse and it stuck them then if there’s a gate there must be some house or mansion of sorts. He looked around and surely there stood a huge mansion which sent shivers down his spine for the second time in this day. But this time it was evident why he felt scared, it was the mansion – it held something dark in it. The mansion was in ruins, may parts of it were open to the outside world and the statues of a scary looking fox did not help to calm his never at all. He could sense it or plainly see it by the state of the mansion there was a fight not a single soul must have survived after whatever the hell happened here.

_But then who is taking care of these roses?_ he thought, _I should just take one and leave as soon as possible. I sense trouble._

So he picked one red rose, the most beautiful one in the bush which instantly remined him of his wife. Just as he was about to mount his horse the door of the mansion opened and closed. And the roar he heard after that could not be human. He heard a crash coming from inside of the mansion and before he knew he was turning his back towards the mansion running for his life. But alas, he couldn’t as someone blocked his way.

“How dare you” the man standing in front of him said in a very deep voice which scared Hisashi himself. He frantically looked around for his horse but he was nowhere to be seen.

“I am talking to you” said the deep voice again stepping closer to Hisashi, to which his body responding taking a step back. Hisashi finally gather the strength to look into the man’s eyes standing in front of him, just as he looked, he wished he hadn’t. He prayed to let this be a nightmare, a fabric of his imagination for these eyes cannot be real, this face cannot be real. This man cannot be real. Monsters aren’t real, they are just made up children.

But there he was standing in front of one. And when the man’s blue eyes changed into red, his pupils changed into slits he knew he would never see his daughter’s face again, will never get to give her the perfect red rose he found.

He gulped and managed to find his voice maybe there is a thin chance he can get out of this situation. “I… I don’t k-know w-w-what you a-are t-talking about...?” he asked the now red-eyed man. This only seemed to anger him more and he grabbed Hisashi by his neck and looked at him with disgust and anger. Hisashi had one last look at the man’s appearance before passing out and he prayed to every god there is not let this monster run wild or hurt his daughter.

#

Hinata was on edge all day. It’s always hard when her father left for business work but this time, she was feelings very agitated and the days event did not help her calm her nerves. She went to the library for the fifth time this week.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any new books for you Hinata, you read them all in just one month” Iruka said giving her a small smile.

“Then can I have something I’ve already read before?” she asked returning the smile but assuring him that it’s fine if he doesn’t have any more books left.

“Of course, you can dear pick anything you like” he said and let access to all the books she has read in the past four weeks. She picked up a book about a ninja warrior who was underestimated by all his peers yet succeeded in becoming the village head. It was a huge book with orange cover, she loved it the first time she read it and knew she would come back to it again and again. After that she went to stroll in the market place, where once again she was the centre piece of the villager’s eyes but she did not care completely immersed in the book. And just she thought her day was longing well trouble made its way to her.

“Hina” said Toneri coming very close to her, which she did not like, neither did she like the use of the nickname, “Hina what are you doing today?”

“Don’t you have eyes?” she said annoyed hoping he would leave her alone if she made fun of him or disrespected him. But her comments only seem to fuel him.

“I do have eyes, Hina but they are always on your face… nothing else matter to me” he said standing in front of her making her stop and bump into his chest.

“What do you want Toneri?” she spitted out making enough space in between of them.

“You” Toneri said.

_I walked right into that one. Shit,_ she thought.

“Leave me alone” she said and started walking again faster, towards her home.

“Stop using that tone against me, Hina. People will think we are having some fight, and I don’t want people getting the wrong idea that, I fight with my wife” he said plainly.

“Your wife?! Who the hell told you that I will marry you, Toneri?” she said now enraged.

“I said it yesterday to when I saved you from the mob… you didn’t have any objection that time. Why today?” he asked both giving one another a death glare.

“YOU. DID. NOT. SAVE. ME. TONERI. Remember that. YOU, made things worse” she said now completely losing herself to her anger, “and I will NEVER marry you.”

“Do you know what happens to women of your age when they don’t marry? Look at Konan. Do you want to end up like her? A beggar? A whore? I am the best man in the town, women beg me to bed them but I still come to you. Do you know how lucky you are?! What will you and your sister will do after your father die? Sell yourself, huh!!” he shouted.

Hinata got scared at his sudden change of tone but she was also proud as she managed to get under his skin. She decided to end the conversation with her last words.

“I would rather sell myself than be in any kind of relationship with you. And don’t you dare say anything against my father” she said her eyes wide and with one last look at Konan she ran towards her house and slammed the door shut. She could hear the muffled voices of Toneri and Kiba arguing and then someone punching someone, she did not care and went on reading her book.

And her chest was feeling tight, she was scared for the father.

“Big sister, when will he return?” Hanabi asked for the tenth time. It was night time already and their father should have returned in evening. Hinata was scared but did not let it show for Hanabi’s sake.

“I’m sure something must have come up while he was returning… why don’t you go and sleep and I’ll wake you up when he comes back?” she said to her little sister giving her a small kiss on the forehead. Hanabi agreed as she was already sleepy. Hinata stayed up.

It wasn’t until midnight when she heard a horse neighing outside and she ran to greet her father but instead was met by his father’s horse, Ko. Hinata’s fear multiplied when she saw the path through which he entered was completely opposite side of the main entrance.

“What the matter boy?” she asked, _That’s the way of the mansion,_ she thought fear coursing through her bones.


	5. The Punishment

_Where am I?_ Hiashi thought, waking up to a horrible smell of something rotten. He looked around to see his surrounding but he was met by darkness, trying to remember how to ended up here he suddenly remembered those scary eyes. He started to panic as he remembered the events of how he got unconscious. Panic rose even more when he saw the bars on his door.

_I am in a prison cell?!_ he thought and as he looked behind him to come face to face with broken window and claw marks on it. The view did not help him calm his nerves. He was what he thought was the highest tower in the mansion but it was broken. He was on a cliff and cold air was making its way through the broken window. 

“We need to make him release the prisoner” a voice said.

“Has he ever listened to anyone?” someone else said in a whisper.

“I am his fucking godfather, he must listen to me” the first voice whispered shouted, “but this old man took a rose from his mother’s garden, I don’t know how to make him understand it was an honest mistake. Not everyone is that masked man” the man signed. The voices were moving away and Hiashi stood frozen on his spot. He couldn’t believe that people lived in this mansion with that beast thing around. Who were these people? And more importantly were they good? He decided not to test them hence he did not make any noise. The day was not going well for him and he was for the first time in his life scared for himself.

He was just wondering why was he imprisoned and is there any way he could get out, when something huge landed near his prison cell. As his instinct told him he lied down again in the same position he was before but he was a little too late as the thing saw him.

“Huh, I saw that” he said with a chuckle something which does not suit his deep voice, _this beast much be hundred years old or something,_ Hiashi thought. Just then the beast stepped into the moonlight to reveal not a beast but a boy with shinning blue eyes and blonde hair with three whiskers on each of his cheeks. He could only see the boy’s hands as they were on his bars.

_He… looks like Hinata’s age… but WHAT IS THAT?_ Hiashi thought, as the boy started growing claws and his three whiskers marks grew thicker. His body was glowing red and he saw the boy’s eyes turn from blue to red just as his round pupil changed into slits. Hiashi was first hand was seeing the transformation of the blue-eyed boy into a beast. Just as some of his skin was tearing off, he could not stomach it anymore and started puking all over his prison cell and himself.

“That’s enough, Kurama” the boy said, and the red glow around the boy vanished, so did his claws and everything that made him a beast. There he stood once again transformed into a boy. Hiashi looked at him with surprise. He was scared. Who was this boy? What was he? Were only two of the million questions going through his head. He knew he looked scared as an evil and satisfied smirk was on the boy’s face, he was enjoying this very much. Hiashi decided to muster all his strength and ask why he was imprisoned but the boy spoke first.

“So, old man where are my manners right? I should have introduced myself, my mom would be disappointed. My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And you are my prisoner for stealing a rose from my mother’s garden” Naruto said domination was clear in his voice. Hiashi lost all his confidence and was once again he was staring at the bright yet dead blue eyes before muttering, “You-you are a monster!!” he said as Naruto glared towards him making him pass out again.

“I am not a monster” Naruto said to no one in particular before making his way back into the west wing of the mansion.

#

“Something’s wrong, I knew it!!” Hinata screamed at the people gathered in her living room. Sakura gave her a glass of water and Iruka was swaying Hanabi trying to get her stop crying and sleep, Sasuke on the other hand was just listening to her closely. Trying to calm her down was like trying to tame the seas. Everyone decided to let her vent out her worries for a while and then give her some suggestions on what to do and especially what not to do. After almost an hour and half listening to her and giving her a shoulder to cry on Sasuke decided to speak up.

“What do you want to do, Hinata?”

“I-I don’t know what to do… I cannot leave Hanabi alone but I can’t leave Papa alone too. What if… he’s… you know?” she said between sobs.

“No, no what ifs, Hinata get your shit together” Sasuke said, “now you said you saw Ko coming back from the way of the mansion right?” Hinata nodded.

“That doesn’t necessarily mean your father in stuck there” Sakura chimed in, stroking Hanabi’s hair who was now fast asleep on Iruka’s lap.

“We’ll all go with you and check the surrounds and if worst comes to worst we’ll go inside the mansion. Okay?” Sakura said.

“No, I want you all to stay here with Hanabi until Neji comes in two days and if I am not back by then, then come to my aid as well” Hinata said with a determined look on her face. She will not let another one of her parents get lost in this world, she will not let her sister grow up with a single parent. She will definitely bring her father back.

After making sure Hanabi was asleep and safe Hinata made her way to the stables where she fetched her own horse, Shino. Just as she was about to go and follow Ko around the woods Sasuke and Sakura came to bid her goodbye.

“Guys you didn’t have to come, I’ll be fine!” Hinata managed to say with out letting her worries take a hold of her.

“I just want to say something” Sasuke said and he sounded nervous which made Hinata suspicious as well as anxious. _Sasuke is never nervous!!_

“Hinata if you by chance go inside the mansion, don’t … don’t be scared of anything you see in there. Try, just try to know the story before judging anything inside that mansion” he said.

Hinata was confused.

“Didn’t you tell me never to enter the mansion?” she asked him.

“That was different, back then we didn’t know you like we do now” Sakura answered for Sasuke who clearly looked awkward talking about this but still wanted the conversation to go on.

“Do you guys know something, that I should also know? About the mansion?” she asked them, eyeing both of them suspiciously.

“Even if we knew whatever the hell goes on inside the mansion those are not our secrets to tell…they are the secrets of someone else” Sasuke said.

“Someone who?” Hinata asked.

“Just be careful, Hinata” Sasuke said, ignoring her question completely.

“Don’t do anything irrational, okay?” Sakura hugged her and bid her friend farewell. When Hinata was out of earshot Sasuke and Sakura started chatting.

“You know her father is in the mansion, Sasuke. Why did you let her go alone? He can be dangerous to people he doesn’t know and especially to someone who caused him some trouble” Sakura said worried, “we could have gone with her you know? It would make everything—"

“No, I’ve said this before please don’t make me repeat myself” Sasuke cut her off, “I know what he can be but don’t forget at the end of the day he is still a human, not that beast” Sasuke said plainly.

“Maybe she is the one, maybe she is the one he needs you know to lift up the curse? Just like his mom found his dad?” Sasuke said trying to be hopeful and ignoring all the bad things that can happen from his plan. Sakura just nodded and praying her friend will be safe.

_Please don’t screw this up, Naruto,_ Sasuke thought, thinking about his oldest friend. He just wants Hinata to be his friend if Naruto can believe in people again, he might be able to change. Little did he know that fate has something so much more than friendship store in for both of them.

#

Hinata was following Ko through the woods when she saw that the way she was following was towards a jungle full of roses. She knew it, her father was struck inside of that huge-ass scary mansion.

_I am the reason Papa is in this situation. Stupid me, I just had to ask for a goddamm rose!!_ she cursed herself, just as something shined on her eyes. She got down from her horse and looked at the object discarded on the path towards the jungle.

_A knife!!_

Now panic rising inside her she looked around to see any sign of blood but it was too dark to see anything but the weird thing was Ko did not stop here. _This must not be where Ko last saw Papa,_ she thought calming down a little bit hoping where ever he was he was safe. She picked up the knife and kept it in her skirt pocket. After what felt like an hour or so she finally reached the place she wanted to explore ever since she made to Konoha. But Ko refused to go inside which only increased her anxiety. But mustering up all her courage, she along with Shino went inside the mansion, opening up the big whirlpool door.

_He was in mansion the only,_ she thought, _I wonder if Sasuke or Sakura knows about this or not, were they hiding this from me?_ Just as she was about to reach the rose garden from her peripheral vision, she saw there was a movement on the highest tower of the mansion, although not clear but she could it see it was two people both with spiky and almost white hair. As if on cue both men suddenly hid or maybe walked out of the vision. She decided to go to the highest tower but suddenly her ankle twisted and she almost slipped it was not till then she noticed that everything around her was covered in snow and that her own hand was numb.

_“SNOW?! At this time of year that’s odd”;_ she thought. She knew something about the mansion was unsettling but she knew she had go in. She wanted to go in. Not only for her father but for herself too, she wanted to know what was so horrible there that everyone in the village despised this mansion, even the mention of the mansion is forbidden. People go out of their way to avoid even passing in front of this “hellhole” as she heard some villagers talk about it. She was curious. She made her way though the path leading to the main door of the mansion. It was beautiful, it would have been like heaven when this mansion was not this scary. Watching her steps, she climbed up the stairs and then she stood there not sure if she should knock or not. She was feeling as if her life would change when she enters the mansion, she was sure whatever she would find inside this big mansion would change her for life. But right now, her priority was her father.

_Here we go._

She knocked and the door open instantly.

“Hello?” she said looking around to see who her host was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story!! Do tell me the in the reviews if I have to improve anything. Also I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, do lmk if you find any!! 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter!! And hope you leave a kudos if you like it!!


	6. An Exchange

“Hello…?” Hinata said as the mansion doors opened for her, looking around to thank whoever opened the door. But to her surprise there was no one there it was as if the door opened on its own accord. This just adds up to the all the odd things about this mansion. With a racing heart Hinata put one of her foot through the door, keeping it there waiting for someone or something to come. But she was once again greeted with silence and so she finally entered the mansion.

The mansion was magnificent. It was grand and despite the uneasiness she was feeling she couldn’t help but admire the mansion’s grand staircase, curtains, painting and those huge windows. It was the closest thing to a castle, hell it must have been a castle not a mansion. But now she was inside she didn’t know which way to go. She climbed up the staircase which spilt into two more staircase on both sides, from the right side there was cold wind coming which she thought must be the broken area of the mansion. She decided to take the left one, slowly she made her way upstairs which lead to another grand hallway.

_What is this place anyway?! Konoha was never ruled by a King, it’s always been Hokage… why is a castle as magnificent as this here?_ she thought.

Just as she was walking through the corridor, she heard a small voice of a man. A very scared man. It was coming from further ahead and without any thought or caution she ran towards it. She knew it was her father and she had never heard him be this scared before. She could feel something happened to him, maybe it was the mansion or maybe it was the people of the mansion…

She was not sure but she sure as hell was going to find out and bring her father back to Hanabi and Neji.

_They will not lose their parent figures, not again,_ she thought climbing a narrow staircase.

#

Inside the mansion on the right side of the staircase stood two men, watching a girl in a lavender sundress and midnight blue hair, making her way through the place. Both of them were glad she decided to take the left side staircase.

“You think she saw us before?”

“I don’t think so, we did hide as soon as her head turned towards us. She must have thought her eyes were playing game on her”

“Kakashi, you saw how easily her father easily broke through the barrier, without even knowing and so did she!!! These people, they are not ordinary people plus those eyes, I think we finally found the long lost Hyuga Clan. But I don’t think they even know the abilities they possess.”

“I think you are right Master Jiraiya. Maybe that’s why Sasuke made her come here I guess, I admire her guts she actually entered the mansion…maybe she really will be able to change him and who knows he would be able to lift the curse after all…” Kakashi said as the girl disappeared into the corridor, running towards something.

“I guess she found her father and yes I do admire her courage” Jiraiya said following her with his eyes as she disappeared into the hallway.

“Master Jiraiya… where is Naruto?” Kakashi asked mortified as he already knew the answer.

“Certainly not in his room…OH no” Jiraiya was horrified but as Kakashi was about to run after the girl to save her, Jiraiya stopped him.

“No, don’t. Let’s see what happens first, if he goes out of control then only, we will intervene. Got it?”

Kakashi nodded though he was a bit nervous. Both men slowly followed the same hallway and staircase as the mid-night hair girl.

#

As soon as Hinata reached the top of the stairs, she found herself in a dark stone path way. She found a discarded light lamp and picked it up, and with the help of some stones she lit it up. When she saw the stone path, she couldn’t believe that this was the part of the beautiful mansion that she just left behind. _These two things cannot be the part of the same place,_ she thought. As she walked further her nose wrinkled a pungent smell.

_Is that… is that smell of BLOOD?!_ her mind flashed with the worst pictures she could ever think so of her father. She was now scared in what state she would find her father, she did not want to find him anymore. She remembered the whimper she heard which she followed till here, could not be heard anymore. When she heard her father’s voice, she was hopeful and glad that nothing bad happened to him, he must have just lost his way or something. Although she still didn’t understand why Ko will not even enter the mansion’s gate. But now with this strong smell of blood she wasn’t sure what to believe. Her heart wanted to shout for her Papa and run towards where ever his voice will come from but her brain did not approve it. She knew her mind was right and she mustered up her courage and tried not to think what has happened to her Papa. The sun was shining through the cracks in the wall and a little breeze also made its way through. She kept on walking carefully until she saw an opening.

_I wonder if Papa is there…._

Once again, she looked inside but the sun was in her eyes so she stepped inside opening. It was like a scene from a horror fairy tale. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, skeletons everywhere. If she could count them it would be almost two dozen of them. She felt sick, she just wanted to run and never ever come back in this place but she had to find her father also. She was on verge of tears, fearing she will find her father like these people, without skin or eyes in their socket. She feared if she is going to lose another parent. Her sister is going to lose the only parent she has ever known and Neji will once again lose his father. Avoiding looking at the bone structures inside what she now understood was a prison cell, she made her way upwards. The staircase was not grand at all, it was the complete opposite and something you would only except to see in a prison. She couldn’t believe she was climbing the stairs in a prison to find her father. But nothing about this mansion was believable. Teaching the end of the staircase she was just about to step forwards when a voice stopped her on her tracks.

“NOOOO” a hoarse voice shouted, “WHY? WHY DID YOU COME HERE!!”

Hinata was jumped, she turned around to come in face to face with her very own dear father. A wave of relief went through her body, when she saw her father unharmed. He was not bleeding neither did he any injuries. But the expression on his face was something that bothered Hinata plus he was paler than usual.

_He looks like he has seen a monster or something,_ she thought.

“Papa…” she started when he cut her off.

“GO BACK!!!” he said, “HE’S STILL HERE!!”

“Papa, what are you…” she was cut off again by her father.

“RUN!! HINATA GO BACK!!”

“Why? What happened to you Papa… why are you in this cell” she asked, trying to sound as calm as she can.

“Because he is a thief” said a very deep coming from the darkness.

“RUN!!” Hiashi said just when someone landed on the ground near Hinata. Hinata was confused. Why was her father so scared?

“My Papa is not a thief” she replied bravely.

“He is” Naruto replied stepping into the light of Hinata’s lamp. Hinata was taken aback. _What on earth…?!_ she thought as she saw the man’s red eyes and his whiskered face, his blonde hair was messy and he was wearing an orange robe. He was way taller than her and was leaning to match her height. He looked her age but where Hinata looked delicate he looked crude.

“No, Papa will never steal” Hinata said with her legs shaking as Naruto closed the distance between them. She was scared but did not show it.

“He stole a rose from my mother’s garden. He is a thief and will remain my prisoner forever” Naruto said glaring at her, taking in every detail of this mysterious girl standing in front of him.

“For a rose?” Hinata said trying to make sense of what he was saying. _Who the hell is this man?_

“Yes. Now get out of my mansion” Naruto said with a finality in his voice. A voice which even Jiraiya cannot argue with. But Hinata just stood there, looking at him with her lavender eyes turned into big orbs.

“No” she said and instantly regretted as she saw Naruto’s frown increased and he looked annoyed and even scarier than before, if that’s even possible.

_Is she a FOOL?_ Naruto thought his anger boiling up.

“I will not leave my father. And you have no right to imprison him for just taking a rose. He was taking it for me anyway!!” she shouted suddenly, she did not know from where are courage was coming. She was indeed dead scared but still she was talking back to this - this beast.

“I will say this only one more time, get the fuck out of my mansion or I will not hesitate to kill you and your father. I do not care for his reasons were, he took a rose from my mother’s garden. That’s all I need to know” Naruto said his eyes never leaving Hinata’s.

“Hinata, please listen to him. Honey, don’t lose your life for me!!” Hiashi begged her daughter.

“Fine, I will leave only if you let me comfort my father without bars” she said formulating a plan.

“No” he said.

“Why not?!” she asked

“BECAUSE I SAID SO!! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, ready to throw the girl who is now getting on his nerves more than anyone has ever.

“Are you a monster in your heart as well!! Can’t you let a daughter say goodbye to her father even for a short while!! You are imprisoning my father for eternity the least you could do is let his daughter goodbye to him!!” she said raising her voice a little although she can never match Naruto’s voice. Naruto shrugged and gave her a death glare.

“ARGH!! One minute. That’s it and I’ll close the door, I don’t give a shit who is behind the bars then. This door will never open again. And if I see any foul play, I will kill both of you” Naruto said finally and opened the door.

“Papa…” Hinata said but was cut off again. Hiashi hugged her tight never wanting to let her go and then they both had teary eyes.

“Hinata, tell Hanabi I love her very much. Tell Neji I am sorry, sorry for losing his father. Please don’t ever leave your sister alone, she needs a parent figure in her life. And live your life to the fullest, I am an old man anyway. Honey live, marry, have a family if you want or if you don’t, I am fine with. Always know that I am proud to call you my daughter. Hinata I love you very very much, so did your mother. Please give our love to your sister. Live, Hinata.”

“I love you too very much Papa and I am sorry” she said as she turned and pushed her father outside the cell just as Naruto closed the cell again. Both Hiashi and Naruto were shocked to see what she just did.

“HINATA!!” Hiashi shouted, “NO!!!”

“You exchanged places with your father?” Naruto asked suddenly, with a calm voice.

“Yes, I shall be your prisoner for eternity if you let my father go, WITHOUT hurting him” she said and then turned to Hiashi, “tell those things to Hanabi and Neji yourself Papa and tell them I love them.”

“No no no no. I am not leaving my daughter here. Please take me back, Hinata come out”

“No Papa, go home”

“Hinata please…”

“STOP!! Naruto screamed, “both of you. She is now my prisoner, and you old man get out of the mansion or else I’ll make you.”

“I said you won’t hurt him!” Hinata said.

“You don’t make the rules here. I do” Naruto said, pushing Hiashi away from her.

“I’ll come back for you Hinata!!!” Hiashi shouted as he was being dragged out by Naruto.

“No, you are not. If you even stepped inside the mansion grounds, I will kill her.”

Hiashi knew Naruto meant every word he just said and remained quiet. Hinata was scared what will happen to her father and she hoped he will reach home safely. In the mean time she needs to figure out a way to get out of this mansion herself.

_What did I get myself into?_ both Naruto and Hinata thought.

#

Watching everything from the darkness, Kakashi and Jiraiya were beyond impressed. This girl, was brave.

“You think so too…?” Kakashi asked.

“Certainly, Kakashi you saw what she did. It was so very brave, even Naruto was shocked for a second. I am sure she is the one” Jiraiya said. They saw as Naruto dragged the poor old man out of the mansion gates and left him somewhere deep in the woods. There was nothing they could do for him, yet. Right now, their priority was the girl.

“Let’s go and greet our guest and tell Tsunade and Yamato to set up her in a grand room. Okay?” Jiraiya said to Kakashi. Both men were happy.

_I never thought the prophecy would come true,_ Kakashi thought.

_Hopefully the curse will be lifted and the shinobi world will once again have a place in the world,_ Jiraiya thought.


	7. The Prisoner

_Where… where did he take Papa?_ Hinata thought, scared. She saw the beast-like man who imprisoned her father and now her, drag Hiashi out and as far as her field of vision goes, he kept on dragging him outside the gates of the mansion. To where? She doesn’t know, but she hopes he hasn’t done anything to her Papa.

But as she thinks about it something is unclear. _Papa… he wasn’t bleeding. I thought he had hurt him!!_ Hinata thought, there is no reason for her Papa to be alive. The skeletons around her are proof that people who come here never leave but what was up with this? The more she thinks about it the more it makes sense to her. He never hurt her Papa, _but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t. Hurry UP!!!! And run!!_ her logical side said to her but she was frozen on site as she saw the west side of the tower. It was even worse than seeing it from below. She could feel the darkness lurking behind whose walls, she knew that if she stayed here long, she will end up like those before her, a skeleton. But there was nothing she could do, no one would help her. Not even those spiky hair she saw.

_It must be my mind playing tricks with me. That beast will not allow anyone to live here._

She thought but was proved wrong instantly when she heard two voices coming from the staircase she just climbed up from.

“A-are you sure? Master Jiraiya, he will be very angry you know….”

“Yamato!! The girl deserves so much more than that prison cell. Plus, didn’t you see….”

She couldn’t hear what they were talking about but she knew it was about her. Hinata’s heartbeat increased, if people were living here then they must be friends that beast and must be like him… _Is this how I am going to die?_ She thought picking up a broken glass piece to attack whoever tries to kill her. She was ready for an attack instead she came face to face with a warm toothy smile of an old man with the same spiky white hair she saw from the garden and a very pale man looking man with scary eyes.

“Yo! I’m the toad sage, the world famous Jiraiya!!!” said the white spiky haired man which confused Hinata. _This man is… so calm? He seems rational also… what in the name of god is happening!!_ she thought to herself.

“Master Jiraiya, you are scaring her even more now. She saw Naruto like that, your weird behaviour will not help her calm down. Hello, I am Yamato and please put the glass piece down we are not here to hurt you” Yamato said.

_They are look like… normal people? Am I dreaming? No, that old man is not normal…_

She looked at him in wonder when he pulled a lever and the door to her prison cell opened. Her first instinct was to run but her feet did not respond to her mind. She did not run because she knew it would be no good, those two men would catch her and even if she slips pasts them there was the beast. Instead she looked at both men in utter surprise and no one spoke for several moments.

“Come with us” Jiraiya said still smiling.

Hinata’s legs refused to move. She did not trust these men, even if one of them was giving them the warmest smile she has seen in last two days. Plus, the other man looked scared and Hinata was pretty much sure why he looked scared.

“He said the open shall never open again?” Hinata asked.

“He says that a lot, he won’t hurt you… what is you name?” Jiraiya asked laughing a little at his silly question.

“Hinata Hyuga” Hinata said but was confused when both men stared at her. Both of them were temporarily taken aback. They did suspect it but did not know it would actually come true.

_So, she is a Hyuga. Glad to know some of them survived, but no one escaped the curse huh,_ Jiraiya thought.

“Hinata, come with us. We will take you away from this dingy space into a grand room” Jiraiya said his face lighten up. But it was all a lot of take in for Hinata. Where the beast like man wanted to imprison her these men wanted to give her a room in the mansion. In any case she couldn’t escape the mansion.

“Do you want to live here in this prison cell or in a grand room? Choice is yours, Hinata. But make it fast” Yamato said.

“Yamato!! Be gentle, she saw Naruto’s one tail version you cannot blame her if she doesn’t trust anyone here!!” Jiraiya said, “Hinata” this time he talked to her as if she was his granddaughter, “Listen I understand if you don’t trust us. But we are not here to hurt you, only help you.”

“H-How do I know that that man will not hurt you or me after he finds out you let me out” Hinata asked.

“Because I am that man’s godfather. And please call him Naruto” Jiraiya said.

This made Hinata felt safe for some reason. Maybe it was because the name of that beast meant fish cake, or if it was the confidence that Jiraiya showed. Her feet finally listened to her and she outside of the dingy cell.

“YOSS!! Let’s go” Jiraiya said.

“Is she always this excited?” Hinata asked to Yamato amused. Yamato shrugged. Hinata was remined of her sister’s silly attitude when her sister was trying to raise her spirits. That’s why Hinata laughed when Jiraiya was trying to make her laugh, she just knew that this man was different than the beast… Naruto. But if he was his godfather then why was Naruto such a monster like person. She was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot she was being given some instructions.

“… So, don’t go in there. Okay?” Yamato said.

“Sorry! I did not catch that” Hinata said.

“I said don’t go into the west wing of the mansion. You are allowed to roam freely all around the mansion but never go inside the west wing” Yamato said.

“Something bad happened there right?” she asked pointing towards the mansion’s west side as they were crossing a bridge towards the east wing. Her side of the mansion.

“Yes” Yamato said.

“No” Jiraiya said.

Hinata eyed them suspiciously when they both were looking at each other with a look she couldn’t understand.

“Something did happen, but you don’t have to worry about it Hinata. And here we are!! Your room awaits!!” Jiraiya said as they stood between a huge golden door.

_If the door is so pretty, I can only imagine the room inside. But I am not here to be their guest, I am their prisoners and I need an escape plan,_ Hinata thought.

Yamato opened the door and they entered the room Hinata and Jiraiya following behind him.

The room was beyond anything Hinata could imagine. It had a large bed in the middle and a very pretty cupboard with large windows and the prettiest curtains she has ever seen. _I wonder how they treat their actual guests!!_ she thought. Just then a women voice cut through the air.

“JIRAIYA!!!” the voice said.

“Tsunade?” Jiraiya said looking a bit pale.

“What are your perverted thoughts on his little girl!! Huh! I will pound you if you even touch her!!!” Tsunade said and Hinata went red.

“Tsunade!!! She stood up to him!!” Jiraiya said, “and she is a Hyuga” he whispered this time so that Hinata couldn’t hear. Tsunade looked at him shocked and then looked at Hinata.

_Those pale lavender eyes… how did the clan survived?!_ Tsunade thought.

“Hinata meet Tsunade, Tsunade this is our guest Hinata Hyuga” Jiraiya introduced the two women. Hinata smiled at Tsunade.

“Are you the be- I mean Naruto’s mother?” Hinata asked which made Jiraiya laugh out loud.

“Hinata don’t be deceived by appearances. Tsunade here is my age, yes, she is fifty-two years old. Her young appearance is just her juts- um- makeup” Jiraiya said.

Hinata looked at Tsunade who was giving Jiraiya a death glare. It cannot be possible, someone who was fifty-two years old to look like twenty. Even her physique suggested the different thing, but Hinata did not question her. She was just not concerned enough, she did not care. All she cared about was escaping this place but she was not quite sure how she would do that. Her room was on the top most tower in the eastern wing what was more than these people were being very kind to her. She just could not understand why. And after a while they all left her on her own, saying that she will be called later for dinner.

_Like I am going to wait till dinner to leave this place. Huh,_ Hinata thought a plan already forming in her mind.

#

Later in around seven o’clock everyone ate their dinner, Naruto was still lurking in his room.

“Jiraiya are you sure?” Tsunade asked.

“Yes Tsunade!! For the millionth time I AM SURE!! Kakashi tell her again” Jiraiya said placing a plate on the dining table right across Naruto’s.

“She stood up to him and he controlled his transformation, he only showed her one-tail” Kakashi said.

“But are you sure about this? Naruto loves to eat alone, do you really think that he will agree to this?” Tsunade asked.

“We’ll about that” Jiraiya said as they made their way into the kitchen and Naruto entered the dining hall. Just as he sat down, he saw another plate across his own. He knows it cannot be anyone of the people living here. He makes sure they always eat before him but then who could be…

“PERVY SAGE!!!! YOU GAVE HER A ROOM!!” he shouted and slammed the kitchen’s door entering his eyes completely red and his anger boiling up.


	8. Be Our Guest

“If you calm down, I will tell you why I gave her a room, Naruto” Jiraiya said putting a hand around Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto’s red eyes shot towards him and for a moment Jiraiya got a flashback of how he got that big scar on his chest. But then Naruto really did calm down, he did not want to hurt his godfather after all. The redness of his eyes changed to their normal, beautiful colour of blue. He signed and looked at Jiraiya to continue.

“First of all, I understand that her father stole a rose but that is no reason to imprison anyone. No! listen to me now” Jiraiya said as he saw Naruto’s mouth open to reason with him, “Naruto, she might be able to break the curse.”

“Prevy sage! No one can undo the curse!!” Naruto shouted.

“Yes, I think she can… just listen to me…” Jiraiya said trying to reason with him.

“No. Don’t you remember what happened when I last tried to control it. Don’t you remember the scar I gave you? No one can control that beast, except for Sasuke that to an extent only” Naruto said.

“You need her, Naruto” said a voice from the shadows.

“Sasuke?” Naruto said as he saw his raven-haired come out of the shadows.

“You need her” Sasuke said.

“Why?” 

_Because you need love in your life, that is the only way to control Kurama,_ Sasuke wanted to say but couldn’t, Naruto needed to find the answer himself.

“Just try to be nice to her, you have already imprisoned her forever here. This is the least you can do for her” Sasuke said instead.

“No” Naruto declared.

“Naruto!! This is not only about you! All of the shinobi world depends on it!!” Tsunade shouted.

“No, it doesn’t. It doesn’t even exist now!!” Naruto shouted.

“It can again, Naruto only you can lift the curse. Only you can destroy the divine tree” Kakashi said.

“I SAID NO!! I WILL NOT. DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND. I CANNOT CONTROL THE MONSTER INSIDE ME!!” Naruto shouted, his reds going red and a tail forming.

“NARUTO!! THIS IS NOT WHY YOUR PARENTS DIED!!! THEY DIED IN ORDER TO PROTECT YOU!! YOU CAN DEFEAT THE CURSE. YOU CAN DEFEAT THE MASKED MAN” Jiraiya shouted.

_My parents._

This made Naruto calm. He doesn’t have many memories of them but he saw from the pictures how they looked like and he heard the stories from Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade about them. He loved them but hated the fact they had to die in order to protect the world that doesn’t even exists now.

“So, get your ass up there and apologize to Hinata. She must be so scared” Tsunade said.

“Hinata? Is that her name?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, why would I say it otherwise” Tsunade said annoyed.

Naruto looked around and saw everyone’s eyes on him. _Looks like I have no choice, I have to sallow my pride and talk to that girl… Hinata,_ he thought and went to the room where she was along with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

#

“Who is it?” Hinata asked, she was in the middle of tying the bed sheets making it into a ladder. If only she could reach the lower tower she can easily jump and land safely on the ground. When she was almost done, she heard a knock.

“ME” the man shouted. She knew who this man was but acted as if she doesn’t know.

“Who me?” she said.

“NARUTO” he replied.

“What do you want” she asked.

“Come and eat with me” he ordered.

“No” she declared.

“NO? HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE SHE!!” Naruto shouted. Hinata could sense he was pissed but she stood frozen on the door, she didn’t dare open. She could hear Naruto shouting.

“Pervy sage!!! See this is WHY SHE DOESN’T NEED A ROOM. SHE IS A PRISONER FOR FUCK’S SAKE!! AND THIS IS HOW SHE WANTS TO PLAY. FINE. IF YOU DON’T WANT TO EAT THEN DON’T” Naruto shouted, and then turned around to Jiraiya and Tsunade “IF SHE DOESN’T EAT WITH ME, SHE DOESN’T EAT AT ALL!!” 

And he stomped off.

_Who is she?! How dare she stood up to me?! What is… what is wrong with her? She can’t be. No one can control Kurama. I always end up hurting the ones I care about. No one can lift the cruse, no can make this right,_ Naruto thought as he made his way towards his room in the west wing.

_Why is he always so angry!! What is wrong with that beast!!_ Hinata thought, as she finished with her makeshift ladder. She heard some mutters outside her door and then in a few minutes later there was another knock on her door, this time the person did not wait for her to respond and just entered. It was the last person Hinata thought she would find here.

“Sasuke?! He got you also!!!” Hinata thought, wondering if him and Sakura came in to see if she was okay but was captured by Naruto, “you need to run away, Sasuke!! Is Sakura will you also?”

“Hinata, I- I have something to tell you” he said making his way towards Hinata who was on standing near the window, “You can escape this place later” he said eyeing the bed sheets she had thrown out of the window, “also you need to eat. Come on down.”

They both walked together, Hinata was completely confused. _How does he know this place so well?_ she thought.

“I am a friend of Naruto” Sasuke said. Hinata could not speak for several moments. _Friends? How is that- what the hell is happening!!_ she thought.

“I know this must come as a surprise to you, but yes that is true I am his friend. So, on his behalf, I apologize for everything. And I myself owe you an apology, I got you into this mess” he said with a sad expression on his face. Hinata was silent for a long time, trying to understand what he said.

“You did not do anything wrong, Sasuke…” Hinata said trying to make him feel less guilty instead his face got sadder and he stopped walking.

“I knew your father was here and I still sent you here. Sakura warned me not to it but I still did it. I am so sorry Hinata” he said and started walking again silently. Just as they reached the dining hall Hinata asked Sasuke what has been bothering her since the moment she stepped inside the castle.

“Can you at least tell me what is happening here? I don’t understand shit that been going on around me” she said exhausted.

“Yes, of course I will tell you. But first you need to eat. So Hinata, will you be our guest?” Sasuke said with a slight smile and opened the door to the dining hall. Hinata was mesmerized.

“But he said if I don’t eat with him, I don’t eat at all?” Hinata asked, “Not that I am complaining” she added.

“You were supposed to be our prisoner too” Kakashi said, “oh and I am Kakashi.”

Hinata did not question them at all and went to sit at the table.

“Are you sure this is okay? You won’t be punished, will you? He is scary you know” she said looking worried for them. _I don’t understand what such good people are doing take care of him,_ she thought.

Jiraiya came in front of her and placed hot soup on the table.

“It is with our deepest pride and pleasure, we present to your dinner!! Just sir back and relax, be our guest!!” he said with a smile on his face and the dishes came out of the kitchen one by one.

#

“Thank you so much for the food!!” Hinata said. In the past half hour, she has got to know that except for Naruto, everyone here was kind and warm. They served her food and treated her like her family. She wanted to talk to Sasuke but to her disappointment he was nowhere to be seen. She wondered what Naruto meant to them. As right now, at the staircase with Tsunade looking at the west wing she just had to ask her.

“What happened here? Jiraiya said that I cannot go into this place… why is that?” she asked.

“Nothing you should worry about dear, now go to sleep” Tsunade said and left. Hinata was not satisfied, she wanted answers. She wanted to understand this mansion, she wanted to know the history. And so rather than going to bed she went into the forbidden west wing of the mansion.

As she climbed up the stairs, she was meet with darkness for the second time in this day. As she reached all the way up, she could barely see anything. But at the end of the hallway she could see the moonlight coming through. So, she made her way towards it, like a moth. As she reached the place the light was coming, she was horrified.

_Run,_ was all her mind could think of.


	9. The West Wing

_Not today, please. I've had enough of it already. Stop it!_ Naruto shouted inside his head but his transformation did not stop. He still had no control over it. Leaving claw marks in the hallway as he walked towards his room, he looked down to see his bruised body. He could see clearly that this was going to be one of the longest nights of his life.

_**Lose yourself, feel my power…**_ said the actual beast inside of him.

_**Shut up, Kurama…**_ Naruto replied to the nine-tails, _**this is not you, remember yourself!**_

_**Don't fool yourself that I can be controlled. Not even that girl you meet today can do anything, everyone around you is lying! Listen to me! Join your father and mother be usef-**_ Kurama said before Naruto shut him out from his thoughts.

_This… this is happening because of her. Why did I believe when Jiraiya told me she might change me?! I should have known better! Nothing can change this! No one can love a beast like me!_ Naruto's head was a mess now, every good thought he had was turning into a dark one.

_Jiraiya is here because he knew my dad. Everyone is just stuck here because me! And they are going to die because of me. Do they even care…? This needs to stop! I will kill them all,_ Naruto started panicking as he saw that he has now sprouted three tails, _I don't want to kill again… someone help me. I… I need the… the l..loc..locket…_ he thought before he screamed like a monster.

#

As Hinata neared the source of light she saw a huge room. _This looks like a grand ball room or something,_ she thought looking at the room with a horrified expression. As the room was dark but even a blind man could tell that something horrible happened there. It wasn't only that the room's curtains were in ripped apart or the smell of blood that still lingered in the room, or the fact that a faint screaming could be heard from somewhere near. It was a lingering feeling that was felt behind by whatever happened at that place.

_Nothing good could've happened here… I should not go ahead,_ Hinata thought but her feet didn't listen. She got out of the room and moved further into the hallway which lead to another grand staircase. This time she saw claw marks on the wall, on the floor and even on the ceiling, everywhere her eyes went she saw them. She climbed up the staircase absorbing everything around her.

_I feel like I've seen this before,_ she thinks as she comes face to face with would have been a magnificent door but was not covered with claw marks and blood.

She opened the door and went inside the room. Every part of her body was screaming her to run, to go back to the east wing and not come back here ever. But her brain did not listen to anything and continued. She looked around in the room as she saw a huge portrait of a family. The family was of three people and Hinata was mesmerized to see that. Although the painting was teared apart with claws Hinata could still make out most of it. What stood out most to her was a blonde man who was holding a baby who had the same hair as the man. The women near the man, which Hinata assumed must be the mother of the baby was trying to play with the baby. The baby on the other hand was looking directly towards Hinata with his big blue eyes. Hinata did not realize that her body was not shaking anymore, she did not have the urge to run away. The portrait of the family Hinata understood must be of Naruto's family.

_That baby… he must be him…_

Her legs were moving on their own and she didn't even realize that she was very close to the portrait but then just when she was about to touch it something shinny caught her attention instead. She turned her head around to see a glowing green necklace inside a glass box. It had cracks in it but it was still shinning as if calling someone. It was so tempting to go near and see it from near even though Hinata knew what she was doing was wrong. She went near the glass box.

_This whole thing feels like a fairy-tale…_ she thought.

She walked across the room but she lowered her guard. The necklace was the prettiest thing she had ever seen the only thing that was surprising was that it had cracks in it. She wanted to take the necklace in her own hands and examine it. And then she touched the glass box. What happened after that was something Hinata never wanted to remember in her life.

A drop of blood dripped on her hand and she retreated her hand instantly. Looking up to see the source of the blood she was meet by big eyes and muscles only. The thing roared and had four tails. Hinata was scared out of her mind. She did not know who or what this was, it was just roaring. Her mind was now screaming for her to run but her legs were not listening to her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the thing shouted.

_That voice…_ "Na… Naruto?" she asked, horrified how can this- this thing, this horrible beast can be him. It was not humanly possible. She knew something was wrong but this is too much even for her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted, Hinata couldn't say anything. She only saw the blood dripping from his body. And the horrible muscles that covered his body. He looked like a wild animal.

"I…" she said but he cut her off.

"YOU TOUCHED IT. GET OUT!" he shouted looking at her with a killer intent. Something she never saw in him.

"GET OUT OF THIS MANSION! DO NOT COME BACK! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HER GIRL!" he shouted and now Hinata's brain and body worked together and she ran out of the room leaving Naruto who was carefully seeing the locket. After a while the room was covered with a blinding green light and the last thing Hinata heard was a scream and she was out of the west wing. She was running for her life, tears streaming down her face. As she reached the staircase, she was met by Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sasuke. All of them looked worried. She just looked at them and ran towards door.

"Take this" Sasuke said and offered her a cloak, he looked incredibly sad. But Hinata did not care and ran out into the snowstorm. She climbed on her horse and ran out of the mansion.

_I… I am never coming back,_ she thought, still scared as she entered the forest leading towards Konoha.

#

"Are you okay, Naruto? Open your eyes!" Sasuke asked as he held the blonde in his arms. Naruto's whole body was covered with injuries.

"I cannot use my jutsu on you anymore. I'm sorry" Tsunade said.

"Did she leave?" Naruto asked slowly opening his eyes.

"Yes" Jiraiya answered.

"Which way did she go?" Naruto questioned trying to sit up.

"Do you really care?" Sasuke said, "you scared her off."

"Sasuke… is she near them?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe" Sasuke replied trying to look calm.

"Can you use your eye on me? Just one more time?" Naruto asked.

"This is the last time, you know that right? After this my sharingan will be gone and Sakura and I won't be able to remember you or anyone else" Sasuke said.

"I know. I need Kurama to calm down and use some of his power. I have to save her" Naruto said standing up straight.

"Fine" Sasuke said and activated his sharingan.

"I'll get you back, I promise. I won't let go of you so easily Sasuke" Naruto said with a smile and Sasuke smiled in return.

"Sakura and I will be waiting Naruto" Sasuke said and entered into Naruto's mind.

_**After doing this I'll probably be unconscious, take my body and leave me at the edge of the forest. Only you can get out of this place so do it Naruto,**_ Sasuke said, _**as for you Kyuubi, go to sleep.**_

And with that Sasuke left Naruto's mind with a clam and sleeping nine-tails. He was lying unconscious on the floor.

_I'll to whatever I can to bring you back, Sasuke. I will not let Pervy Sage, Grandma Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei or Captain Yamato to die. I promise. I will not let the masked man win._

At this very moment screams of a girl can be heard in all of the cursed land.


	10. Rescued

_Run, Hinata, run! If you stop now you will be killed,_ the scared midnight haired girl talked to herself, _That thing… It will kill you… HE will kill you. He was so angry! His eyes, his whole body… It was so scary! Blood everywhere!_

After riding on her horse for only few minutes Hinata realized that she was going in the wrong direction. This way did not lead towards the village at all, in fact, it led to the forbidden forest itself. She did not know why was it called forbidden, but she was about to find out soon. She was already very deep into the forest and she was scared. She did not know what do to, the enraged look that Naruto gave her kept on coming to her mind. She found it hard to believe that she was alive. She decided not to test fate anymore and just turn away and out of the forest.

Hinata tried to follow the same path she came on but the forest was against her. After what left like a long time, she noticed the same broken branch she saw when she first started going out. _No this must some other branch! There is no way I am moving in a circle!_ she thought, _I should look back towards the mansion…_ she thought but she did not dare move her head. She knew it before it happened and hence, she ducked the knife that was thrown towards her. She knew something or someone was following her, she knew she went around in a circle. But looking around she saw no one within miles.

"I k-know you a-are out there! S-SHOW Y-YOURSELF!" she shouted, _is it HIM?!_ she panicked.

Silence.

"I- I am not S-SCARED of y-you!" she shouted again, getting down from her horse and picking up a pointy broken piece of branch. Using it as a weapon she looked around when finally, her calls were answered.

"Oooo you are not scared? Eh? Even after you saw him in the tailed beast form? You Hyuga are sure strong, not that you remember" said a high-pitched voice and Hinata looked around to see where it is coming from, "look down."

Hinata listened to the voice and she thought that she had seen enough monsters for today. From the ground emerged monster, surrounded by a Venus flytrap like structure with green hair and a single yellow eye. But it wasn't only one, just like him almost a dozen was waiting for Hinata beneath the surface.

_Is this place filled with MONSTERS?!_

#

 _Run faster damm it!_ Naruto told himself. He dropped off Sasuke at the other edge of the forbidden forest and was thankful that it was night so no one saw him. After dropping him off, he dashed towards the forbidden forest. He knew that Hinata was in trouble and he wasn't completely a monster.

 _Anyway, she is my prisoner. She cannot run away, even if I said so!_ he tried to reason with himself. Just as he was running, he heard that scream again. He knew it was Hinata screaming which meant only one thing.

 _She got herself in trouble! And if she's in the forbidden forest… I hope I make it in time!_ he thought. He did not know why but hearing her scream made his speed double up each time. And he didn't even realize he was counting how many times he has heard the scream.

 _Oh, fuck it THIS WAS THE FIFTH TIME SHE SCREAMED! IS THE WHOLE ARMY THERE?!_ he thought and ran at maximum power, he was almost there.

He saw it from far.

 _She is trying to fight fucking White Zetsu all by herself?! Well she doesn't even know what these monsters are!_ he thought as he saw from far Hinata trying her best to defend herself from a dozen of White Zetsu with merely a broken branch as her weapon. Naruto was disgusted at the site. He hated White Zetsu even more than the masked man who ruined his life.

_"Why suddenly do you want to save her, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked concerned but amused at the situation._

_"Well… you know… I have to kind of… it's my own fault she ra-" Naruto was saying but was interrupted._

_"Oh, so you want to apologise to her? Why, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he was kneeling over Sasuke checking to see if he was alive or not, "he's okay."_

_"Do my eyes deceive me or it is true? Naruto YOU LIKE HER?! Why else would you go after her?!" Tsunade said happily, trying to make her jutsu work on Sasuke so her won't look so pale._

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, GRANDMA TSUNADE! ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR GODDAMM MINDS?!" Naruto shouted. He went close to Sasuke and picked up his body in his arms._

_"All of you are just… TOO MUCH. I am going after her because she is my prisoner and SHE SHALL NEVER BE FREE! NOT EVEN IF I SAY IT! Plus, do you really want to repeat what happened to Obito?" he shouted and ran outside, leaving all three of them speechless._

_"He still doesn't get it, does he?" Yamato asked later._

_"Yep, he's still that idiot! You remember when he was eleven and he went into the village once? Obito tried to bring him back… he still blames himself for his death" Tsunade said._

_"All we know is Obito got caught up in the Divine tree and is now part of the slaves that runs it, it does not mean he is dead!" Kakashi said._

_"There is no point in arguing about that… it does not matter if he is dead or not. Right now, all we need is that girl to survive. I know she is something different… I truly believe she can change him" Jiraiya said and everyone agreed. All of them praying that Hinata is somehow saved._

Naruto ran straight into the battle-zone. First, he knocked out a Zetsu who was going to attack Hinata from behind. And then he started fighting with Zetsu in front of Hinata, scaring the living hell out of her.

 _What is HE doing here?_ she thought.

"Oooo you also came to our little party, eh Naruto?" Zetsu asked, _eh it will be difficult to capture her now… we really wanted a Hyuga soul. Plus, she looks are the daughter…_ suddenly a fist covered with glowing red cloak came towards Zestu stopping his thoughts. He got a punched in the face. He was knocked out immediately.

 _It's that cloak again!_ Hinata thought, she could not believe what she was seeing. She could not believe Naruto was saving her, but now covered in his hand covered in red cloak scared her out of her wits.

Naruto realized a little late that that Zetsu was just a distraction when two Zetsu came from behind, stabbing him in the back and his lower left abdomen. He shrieked with pain but it was no time to crumble to injuries. So, he put his hands on each of his shoulder and squeeze them tightly.

 _Don't let it control you! Don't hurt her!_ Naruto thought, trying to overcome his anger he looked sideways and saw Hinata scared. _I cannot control it… Just don't hurt her! Get your shit together and don't hurt her,_ Naruto talked to himself, he knew he cannot control himself right now.

"Get down, Hinata" he said and she followed. He then revolved around in a one eighty degrees and threw them with immense force. Zetsu's went flying towards the other ones who were slowly making their way from behind. He knocked out all four of them. He was bleeding but he had to have an upper hand on the situation to win.

 _Damm it! I can't even use a single fucking jutsu! I just need to rely on my own power and Kurama's dangerous rage,_ he thought to himself as he exchanged punches with another Zetsu.

"You are not in the mood to talk today are you?" the Zetsu asked, "fine your wish. We will meet again, once the locket is broken, the world will crumble into the feet of its maker" with that all of the White Zetsu retreated. There was silence again in the forest, the voices were the heavy breathing of Naruto and Hinata's quite yet audible sobs.

Naruto couldn't stand for any long as he was bleeding heavily, he looked down and saw the wounds he had not only from his fight but also from the beast transformation he had earlier. His surrounding was getting burly and he collapsed on the cold ground.

 _Huh this is not how I wanted to go… but I think that's it for me. I wish I could have… apologize to her… to everyone,_ Naruto thought as he saw Hinata getting up from the ground and going towards her horse.

 _He saved me,_ she thought.

 _I saved her, but at what cost?_ he thought.

 _This is my chance! I should run away!_ she thought.

 _She will go back,_ he thought.

 _I have my chance now… why don't my… I should go!_ she screamed inside her mind.

 _I will not be rescued…_ he thought but a hand slid through his body heaving his body up.

"You have to help me. You have to get up, just till the horse" said the sweetest voice Naruto has ever heard. Naruto grunted and tried to lessen his body weight on the petite girl besides him.

 _Why is she being so kind?_ was the last thing Naruto thought before passing out on the horse.

 _Why didn't I run away?_ Hinata thought as she made her way back towards the mansion, knowing that this time she will not be crossed or fooled by whatever that white monster was.


	11. Pride

“You look upset, Toneri” Kiba asked as he slid a mug of beer towards Toneri. Toneri took the mug without looking at Kiba and chugged it all down.

“Huh, I am not upset… maybe a little bit” Toneri replied, giving Kiba the mug back with a slight nod meaning he needed a refill, “I just cannot believe she would reject me so hard you know?”

_You deserved it,_ Kiba thought as he handling him another beer. Kiba looked around the surroundings. The local bar was filled with mostly drunk men and women were cleaning up the mess, but the night was still young. He thought this place and people were the best way to cheer up Toneri or else he would take out his anger on someone else. Someone innocent.

“Gosh it disturbs me to see you like this, Toneri” Kiba said as he pulled up a chair in front of Toneri, “looking so down in the dumps!!”

“What can you do huh… don’t waste my time. Just get me some more fucking beer” Toneri replied but to his surprise Kiba didn’t move a muscle.

“I SAID GET ME MY MOTHERFUCKI--” Toneri was cut short by Kiba.

“Toneri!! Look around you man!!” Kiba cheered, “look around you!! EVERY GUY HERE’D LOVE TO BE LIKE YOU!! THERE IS NO MAN IN THIS TOWN AS ADMIRED AS YOU!! YOU ARE EVERYONE’S FAVTIOUTE!!”

At this Toneri perked up, he looked around a small smile making way on his face. He was not screaming anymore instead he was looking at Kiba to perpetuate. Kiba understood his stare and was glad his little plan was working. He was actually saving a life by making Toenri’s mood light. Kiba then broke into a sing-song way of speaking. He started to speak to the crowd instead of Toneri which obviously made Toenri even more cheerful.

“EVERYONE’S AWED AND INSPIRED BY TONERI!!

NO ONE IS AS SLICK AS TONERI,

NO ONE IS AS QUICK AS TONERI,

NO ONE’S NECK IS INCERDIBLY AS THICK AS TONERI,

FOR THERE IS NO ONE AS MANLY AS TONERI!!”

The crowd also started cheering up at this. No one really cared why suddenly one of the two big town bullies started singing but they knew better than not to piss off the main boss – Toneri. And so, they all started singing and praising Toenri repeating whatever Kiba was saying. Some were just saying his name out loud. Toneri however only cared that he was the centre of attention of everyone. Even if people did not like him, they wanted to be like him even if they had any problems with him, they still came to with their own problems. That made him happy beyond anything.

_Huh everyone loves me too much!!_ Toneri thought, _who is she then to deny me? I always get what I want anyway!! She will beg to marry me!! I was so dumb to be even upset about her rejection!! She’ll be mine!_

“MY WHAT A GUY, THAT TONERI!!” everyone was singing, drinking and dancing.

“Ah! Thank you, Kiba” Toneri said getting up from his chair and making his way towards the middle of the crowd. He jumped over a table kicking away few people’s drink and waking up few men who were passed out on the table.

“I needed encouragement” he said.

“NO ONE IS AS GREAT AS ME!!” he said.

“HIS NAME IS T-O-N-E-” the crowd was shouting.

“I believe there is another E. It just occurred to me that I am illiterate!” Toneri said, “and I’ve never actually had to spell it out loud before!!”

“TONERI!!” Kiba and the crowd shouted together and everyone went back to do whatever they were doing.

“So, are you feeling better?” Kiba asked.

“BETTER? I’ve never felt THIS AMAZING!!” Toneri said, “I am the best Kiba!!”

_Well there is no one is as easy to bolster as you,_ Kiba thought, “yes well you ar-” Kiba was cut short as the bar’s door opened and cold wind made its way inside. Due to the commotion earlier Toneri and Kiba were very close to the door so they were the first one to notice Hiashi entering. He was shivering.

“What happen to you?” Kiba asked.

“T-t-the… m-m-mans…mansion!!” he said before collapsing.

#

“Wake up, old man!!” Toneri was slowly slapping Hiashi’s cheeks. Hiashi was now covered with an old warm grey blanket and his shivering was gone. It has been almost fifteen minutes since he collapsed before saying just the name of the only forbidden place in the whole town. The place thought was just an illusion. Everyone was curious as to what he had to say about it. The drunk were sobering themselves up so that they can listen and remember the story he tells. After another two minutes or so Hiashi opened his pale white eyes. He sat up and looked around, he was tired beyond belief but every time he even thinks of giving up the face of his dear daughter and that monster boy comes to his mind.

_Oh, what would he be doing with her?!_ he thought, _I cannot go there alone!!_

“What happened old man?” a lady standing behind the bar asked.

“You said something that place? Why?” someone from the crowd shouted.

“That place? You mean the mansion, right?” Hiashi asked.

“Yes yes please don’t say it so casually, it is forbidden to even look at!!” a guy with a weird bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit said.

“Lee!! Let the man say whatever he wants!! They are new!!” said a girl with two buns besides him. Lee was very quiet after that. Everyone looked at Hiashi in anticipation, they all wanted to hear the story.

“I was coming back from the nearby town, when I spotted a red rose that I wanted for my elder daughter. But it was inside the mansion, so naturally I went in” Hiashi stopped as he saw people whispering to each other.

“Everyone listen to the man please!!!” said a guy with the same bowl haircut but a lot older than guy who interrupted Hiashi before. He was even dressed the same.

“Anyway, I was captured by the monster living there and then my daughter came to save me but then she scarified herself to save him. Now that monster that imprisoned my daughter for life!! Please help me!!” Hiashi finished, he was on verge of tearing up.

_I lost my wife, I cannot lose her!!!”_ he thought.

“WE WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU OLD MAN, BUT!!!” the older guy with the blow haircut said, “BUT THERE IS NO WAY YOU ENTRED THE MANSION ON YOUR OWN!! And even if you did there is no way you could make it out alive!!” he said.

“Ugh he has too much energy for this delicate matter” the bun hair girl said to herself.

As Hiashi saw the look on people’s faces he understood no one believed him. Not even a single soul believed what he was telling was the absolute truth. He was desperate though, and in that moment, he had to do what he hated the most. Beg. Beg for help, he wasn’t strong enough to save his daughter just like he wasn’t strong enough to protect his wife. But this time he is strong enough to beg. He was willing to let go of his pride in order to save his daughter.

“P-please… believe me” he said.

“We simply cannot give away our lives, we are not some kind of ninja agency or something” said the older blow haired guy.

“Guy sensei!!! Don’t be so hard!!” said the girl besides him.

“He needs to face the reality, Tenten!! No one lives inside that place plus, monsters do not exist in this world!! It’s not even real!! Just a fairy tale!!” Guy said. Tenten did not question any further as she saw tears streaming down Hiashi’s face.

“P…please h..hel…help me save m…my daughter” he said between sobs.

Everyone was pitying him but no one still believed him. They did not want to believe him, they were happy with the fact that the mansion was empty and the iron gates are jammed because of rust. Sometimes people don’t even see the mansion due to the mist surrounding it and even to see it one has to cross a dense forest which was filled with god knows what creatures. People have started living in the illusion that the mansion did not even exist anymore.

“Old man!! We will help you!!” Toneri said suddenly. Hiashi’s face lit up and everyone around them were surprised out of their goddamm minds.

“Toneri are you serious?!” Lee asked in shock. _No!! I wanted to help that old man! But if Toneri is helping then I will just be a liability!!_

“Oh yes, my weird eyebrow friend!! If the old man says there is something there, then I must check it out!! For the safety of the villagers!!” Toneri replied.

“T-thank you, thank you so much!!!” Hiashi said to happily.

“Thank me when I rescue your daughter!! Let’s go Kiba!!!” he said and three of them stepped outside the bar. The wind was oddly cold for a mid may night but none of them paid any attention to it.

_Hinata, I hope he doesn’t do anything wrong with!! My daughter I am coming to save you!!_ Hiashi thought.

_Toneri is just doing this to look good!! I pity the old man,_ Kiba thought.

_There is nothing there, the old man is just so fucking paranoid. I’ll still play the “hero” part,_ Toneri thought as they all mounted on a carriage and went towards the forbidden forest.

#

“Stop!! Right here” Hiashi said as he remembered the place the monster threw him towards the ground. Hiashi was passed out for several hours but when he came to he was right at this place.

“I don’t see any mansion” Kiba said.

“It goes comes after the forest!!” Hiashi said.

“So, you want US to go through the goddammed forest?!” Toneri shouted.

“Yes, I was all of us to go through that and save my daughter, isn’t that what you singed up for?” Hiashi said starting to get annoyed with Toneri’s behaviour with each passing second.

“Old man, if that mansion is as big as you told us during the carriage ride then why can’t we see the tips of even from here?” Kiba asked trying to look ahead. He then climbed up the nearest tree.

“See nothing form here also” Kiba said jumping back down.

“Are you guys doubting me now? Don’t you hear the faint screaming of a girl?!” Hiashi said getting annoyed at both men in front of him, “if you wanted to do that you could have done that in the bar with everyone else.”

“Now now, father-in-law don’t get so worked up!! You see we are merely determining the things you said were true or not, you know whether your old mind is playing tricks on you or not” Toneri said with a smirk on his face, “plus, I don’t hear any screams… are you sure did not hit your head somewhere?”

“First of all, my mind is not playing tricks on me!! And why in god’s name did you all me father-in-law?” Hiashi asked getting infuriated.

Both Toneri and Kina started laughing as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

“Well because after I marry Hinata you will be my father-in-law or do you prefer being called dad or something?” Toneri asked in a teasing tone.

“What the fuck did you say?” Hiashi said unable to believe what his ears were hearing.

“You hear me old man, I will marry your daughter, Hinata--” Toneri was cut short with a punch landing on his cheek. Hiashi was enraged and punched Toneri with all his force, he might be old but he can still fight thugs like Toneri.

Toneri was mad.

“No, don’t Toneri. Remember he’s old and possibly not sane” Kiba said.

“My daughter will never ever marry a guy like you in her right mind” he said in a dangerously calm voice, “go back and enjoy your goddamm drink. I will find some other way to save my daughter, I don’t need help from a thug like you.”

This provoked Toneri even more.

_I was trying to help you, old man!!! Why did you have to provoke him more!!!!_ Kiba thought as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. Toneri walked towards Hiashi and then punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Hiashi was once again completely knocked out.

“I will marry her, no matter what. Not even someone as pathetic as you can come in between me and my goal” Toneri said spitting on Hiashi.

“Tie him up, Kiba” Toneri said.

“Isn’t this enough? He’s already pretty old and knocked out” Kiba said.

“NO!! I will make him disappear from her life then she will not have any choice but to marry me!!” Toneri said an evil smile making it’s way on his lips, “NOW FUCKING TIE HIM UP OR ELSE I WILL KNOCK OUT ALSO!!!”

_So much for brightening up his mood!!_ Kiba thought as he pulled out the rope from the carriage. He held Hiashi up and tied him up to the nearest tree.

“The creatures of the forest will have him” Toneri said laughing like a manic.

Both men made there way back to the village and made up a story for the poor old man and how to lost his mind and gave up his own life.


	12. If Only

**Hey guys! Here comes the** **twelfth** **chapter of this book! A few things I would like you all to keep in mind before reading... For the sake of the story I have to combine Magic and Jutsu a little bit, so don't be** **surprised** **if there is something like "casting a spell" it is magic in a ninja world.**

**I hope you have fun reading!**

**xx**

"GRRH! IT HURTS!" Naruto shouted and shoved Hinata's hand away in order for her to stop aiding him. She had already done enough.

Hinata managed to carry him on her horse and safely returned to the mansion. She was meet by everyone there and they helped her to bring Naruto into his room. He regained consciousness only a few minutes after lying on his bed. When he opened his eyes the first thing, he saw was a pair of scared lavender eyes looking down at him with concern.

 _Oh, she's okay…_ he thought to himself and a wave of relief washed over him. But soon his anger boiled up as his savior tried to aid his stab wounds, not that he needed the first aid. He turned towards Hinata, who had a white towel in her hands covered with Naruto's blood. She was trying to apply medicine on his stab wounds, after cleaning them up. Thankfully the wounds were not that deep.

"If you held still it, wouldn't hurt as much!" Hinata said getting annoyed, which was a very new emotion for her. A few minutes ago, she was concerned for him but now she was questioning her rationality and wondering why did she even save him.

 _Well he did really save my life, I guess I should be thankful,_ she thought.

"If you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened" Naruto said in an accusatory tone.

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have to run away!" Hinata said her voice getting loud by each second. Surprising even her for a second, she was never loud with anyone no matter how annoying the person gets.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Naruto shouted at her clearly getting annoyed. _Why the fuck did I even save her?!_

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Hinata shouted back at him. _A "thank you" would be nice!_

 _I should thank her,_ Naruto thought but his anger and pride took over him, _later_. "HMPH!" he grunted and turned away in defeat. Deep down he knew it was his fault Hinata almost died and Sasuke had to go back being cursed. Meanwhile, Hinata tried to apply some more medicine but decided it was better not to, if was hurting him so much.

"Try to get some rest" Hinata said to Naruto and got up from the side of his bed and walked towards the audience they had. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato were all gathered around Naruto's bed.

They had offered to help Hinata but she denied, saying that it was her turn to save him now. But right now, both Naruto and Hinata were not very grateful to each other.

"We are eternally grateful to you, Hinata" Tsunade said taking the blood-soaked towel from her hand.

"Thank you for saving his life" Jiraiya said, looking at Hinata and then Naruto, who was on the verge of sleep.

"Why do you care about him so much?" Hinata asked the question. She didn't want it to sound so rude, but this was really a million-dollar question for her but it was bugging her since she knew that there were people living in this place. She couldn't fathom people putting up with him.

"We've looked after him all his life" Tsunade said. She was about to say something more but stopped herself.

"Okay… but he is like cursed or something right? Are you all also cured? Is that why you are always looking out for him? Hinata asked perplexed. _Nothing makes sense. Is cursing really possible?_

"Oh, you got the cursed part right. Yes, we are all cursed here but it's no one's fault really. Especially not Naruto's" Tsunade said looking guiltily around the room. Everyone shared the same look of guilt as her.

"You see when he lost his parents, we were not there to help that sweet little boy. We kept him at a shoulder's length, thinking it would all turn out to be fine" Jiraiya said, "we should have been with him at every step of the way but we weren't. In a way we deserve the punishment that we got. And he is cursed because of us only. None of this is his fault."

"What is your punishment?" she asked, she wanted to ask so many questions but this is the only one that came out of her mouth. She wanted to know about the curse, what happened to the mansion. Why were those monsters like things attacked her… how did they know she was a Hyuga? But as expected they ignored her question.

"Let him sleep" Kakashi said putting his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder to comfort him, who had tears developing in the corner of his eyes. They all looked at Naruto who was now sleeping and then they dispersed from his room. As they were all near the stairs they stood in absolute silence. Hinata broke the ice.

"Where is Sasuke?" she asked, noticing only now that her only friend was now missing.

"Oh! He went back to the village" Yamato answered her, "he um wasn't feelings very well."

"Do you have any idea when will he be back?" she asked and again they all shared a pained expression again. _What is up with that expression!_

"We'll talk about that later, honey" Tsunade said to her, "we should all have some take some rest now, it has been a long day. Especially for you, Hinata dear." And just like that they all went to their bedrooms and Hinata was once again their stuck there in the mansion but this time she was not feeling sad. She was curious, she wanted to know about this mansion, this curse and most of all she wanted to know about Naruto.

 _Is he really kind? Did I misjudge him because of his harsh personality? If he saved me at the cost of his own life… he must be a kind person deep deep deep down?_ Hinata thought.

No one except Naruto got sleep that night. Their lives were about to change, most of all Naruto's life was about to change but he was sleeping dreaming about the good memories about his parents for the first time in seventeen years. Naruto did not have any nightmares that night but everyone else did.

 _If only I was not researching for my goddamm novel and attended the party!_ Jiraiya thought.

 _If only I wasn't a drunkard!_ Tsunade thought.

 _If only I was stronger! I could have saved them!_ Kakashi thought, _and Obito!_

 _If only… we didn't treat Naruto the way we did!_ Yamato thought.

_-Flashback-_

_(Nineteen years ago)_

"Jiraiya sensei! I've decided what to name my son!" said an overly enthusiastic blonde man said.

"Ooo Minato! Tell me" Jiraiya said.

"Actually, I need to ask for your permission for it!" Minato said, "I want to name my son after your book's protagonist."

"Ehh! Minato are you sure?" Jiraiya asked confused, "I thought of that name while eating ramen! Are you okay with naming your son Naruto?!"

"We would be more than happy to!" said a nine-month pregnant redhead.

"Yes, it was Kushina's idea!" Minato said, "plus I want my son to be like this man – brave and the spirit of never giving up."

"Well then, how could I say no?" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Also, Master Jiraiya we would like you to be Naruto's godfather" Kushina said, "you know Minato has a lot of enemies and him being the fourth Hokage just increases them? And I am an Uzumaki with the strongest tailed beast sealed inside me… if we you know die…"

"Khusina! Don't talk like that! I promise you, you will always be there for your son! I will protect you with my life if I have too!" Jiraiya said getting up and hugging his beloved student and his wife.

_(Two years later)_

"Minato, we cannot do it. We shouldn't do it" Kushina said for the hundredth time with two-year-old Naruto in her hands playing with her long red hair.

"Kushina, he is growing up. We cannot just keep him locked away from the world, he will need to get out there sometime" Minato tried to comfort his wife. He took Naruto in his arms which made Naruto extremely happy.

"Dada… dada!" Naruto kept on saying and rested his head on his beloved father.

"But he's still so young! We should wait until he is at least five or older" Kushina said clearly panicking.

"Kushina, honey you need to relax. Trust me nothing will happen, I have made arrangements and the security is even tighter than it was on your delivery say!" Minato tried to joke but Khusina did not appreciate it.

"Namazki Minato, don't you dare make jokes about this…" she was interrupted when two young ninjas came running towards Minato.

"Minato sensei!" said one of them, "are you ready?"

"Obito! I told you they were having a private conversation! There is a thing called knocking!" said the another one with a mildly annoyed tone.

"Oye Kakashi, don't think you are all mighty than me okay! Remember I gave you one of my eyes!" Obito said. Both of them had a blue cloth covering one of their eyes. And after Obito's comment both of them got into a fight. Naruto was clapping as he saw two of them fighting. Minato looked at Kuhsina who looked back at him with a tired expression.

"Kakashi, Obito can you please stop fighting? See Kushina is getting angry!" Minato said really scaring both the boys. They stopped immediately after seeing Kuhsina.

"Obito, if you make one more joke about how you almost died, you might actually die" Kushina threaten him, "and Kakashi you be the mature one and don't fight."

Both of them gulped and nodded their heads in union. They both were like sons to her and she cared about them deeply. Even Naruto loved their company and was always extremely happy to be around them. Almost no one in Konoha knew that their Hokage had a son and that he is already two years old, Minato and Kushina were very careful not to let anything slip out. But today they were telling the world about their son, he will be a hope for the villagers but another target for the enemies.

 _I don't have a good feeling about this!_ Kushina's whole body was screaming but she trusted her husband and knew he would never let any harm on their family. And so, all of them with a very excited Naruto went to celebrate Naruto's second birthday party.

Guests from all over the places were invited. All of the five kages were invited but only the Kazekage and the Raikage showed up. The clan members of Konoha were also present with their family. It was literally the gathering of world's strongest shinobi's yet an intruder managed to enter the mansion. They were all carelessly enjoying themselves, forgetting for once that they are shinobi's and their strongest enemy ever was going to attack them. Even Kushina loosened up a little and was happily talking to a group of mothers and sharing their funny baby moments.

"Kushina! This is my daughter Hinata" said one them, "she is Naruto's age I think they might be good friends."

She said and made both the kids sit together which turned into a disaster. Naruto started pulling Hinata's hair which made her cry.

"NARUTO! What are you doing! Stop pulling her hair!" Kushina scolded her son and tried to take him away from her but Naruto did not move. He did though stop pulling her hairs.

"P…peetty..." he said pointing Hinata's hairs.

"Honey do you mean pretty? You think Hinata's hair is pretty? Is that why you are pulling them?" Kushina asked laughing a little as Naruto nodded his head to say yes. When he noticed that she was crying he offered her his hands to wipe them away. Hinata accepted it and Naruto's small hands tried to wipe the tears away from her face.

"Wow she is usually really shy! I think your Naruto is something different Kushina!" Hinata's mother said.

"Go on Sasuke, play with them" said the third mother there not really paying attention to the other two ladies.

"So is your Hinata, M-" Kushina along with everyone was interrupted as a loud voice cut through the hall.

"HALLOOO!" said the voice and all of the shinobis were on alert, "A masked man has entered this place! Hope you are all ready for him!"

Minato who was talking to the head of Uchiha clan, Fugaku both looked at each other and nodded. Fugaku activated his sharingan looked around to see who this person was. The strongest bakyugan holder, Hyuga Hiashi was instantly searching for the intruder. He saw a creature with Venus flytrap spikes covering his face. But that creature was making way towards the three ladies, who were holding their kids.

"Our wives" Hiashi said, running towards them.

Minato already teleported to Kushina and the others and Fugaku was following Hiashi. Everyone was on high alert when a somebody screamed followed by a loud bang of glasses or plates hitting the floor at the corner of hall, which was nearest to the ladies. Everybody rushed there and saw a waiter looking as pale as a ghost.

"What happened?" Fugaku asked but he did not reply.

"Oi oi, it will be okay… just tell us what you saw?" Minato asked gently.

"Hokage-sama…" the waiter had teary eyes, "it was Uchiha… Ma… Madara." He managed to speak before fainting.

The three kids who were very quiet up till now grabbed their mother's clothes and stared sobbing.

"This is not possible…" Hiashi said his bakyugan still activated, "I cannot see him." He said to the group.

 _We cannot fight here, not with the kids… no one really came prepared for THIS!_ Minato thought, _Plus, if this is Madara then no doubt he is after the Kyuubi!_

"Kakashi! Obito!" Minato shouted and the young shinobis came running from the crowd towards their sensei, "take the ladies and the kids away from here, they need to be saved. And then help other civilians escape. DO NOT ENGAGE WITH THE MASKED MAN!"

"Minato! You cannot find Uchiha Madara alone!" Kushina exclaimed rubbing her hand through Naruto's hair trying to comfort her little blonde son who was sobbing hard.

"It's not him, Kushina and you know it" Minato simply stated, while forming hand seals and marking Hiashi and Fugaku, "plus, I am not alone."

"Even if it's not him, that man defeated several ANBU's all by himse-" Kushina was interrupted by Hiashi.

"MINATO, BEHIND YOU!" Hiashi screamed and Minato instantly used his right hand to form a massive ball of chakra.

"Rasegan!" he shouted and slammed the ball of chakra into the Venus flytrap intruder. It knocked him off.

"Kushina, please we need to protect our children" Minato said, "you need to hide with Naruto. I think I know what they are after and it would be best if you hide."

Kushina understood what he meant by it and did not protest it any further. Almost everyone was going out of the mansion, some were just trying to escape and some were trying to see attack the enemy from the outside. The two kage left, thinking it was not their problem. There was chaos everywhere.

Kakashi was leading Kushina and Naruto the most secure place in all of Konoha were no one can sense their presence not even Minato could teleport in it and hence no one will know a Jinchurki was hiding there. Everyone else was leaded out of the mansion and into a panic room made behind it.

In the hall, Minato with everyone else was trying to locate the enemy but they were not successful. Minato was not regretting not listening to his wife. But it was too late for regrets now as an army of those vulgar creatures came at the three shinobis standing there as their fight commenced.

Beneath the fights, Kakashi was locking the door to the panic room when suddenly he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"You are not an Uchiha, how do you possess the sharingan?" said the man. Kakashi was frozen. But he gulped and tried to reach for his kunai but a hand grabbed him.

"Don't even try. See I don't want to kill you" said the man. This time Kakashi turned and was met by a masked man. Only two of his eyes were showing and Kakashi knew they were Mangekyou Sharingan. The same thing him and Obito got when Rin died. The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds made on it.

 _My body! It won't move! I need to save them! Move Kakashi! You are brave!_ Kakashi thought, but he was still just a teenager. He was just not ready for this man.

Kakashi never remembered what happened after that but when he woke up the panic room's gate was blasted open and both Kushina and Naruto were not present in it and both his sensei and his wife were found dead soon after. All he remembers is the regret for not being able to do anything.

The masked man after knocking Kakashi out with only his eyes, blasted open the gate and entered into the small panic room. Kushina was standing there ready with a kunai in her hand. She knew it didn't make any difference but she had to try something. The man suddenly transported to besides Kushina and before she could react, he took Naruto in his hands and again teleported towards the gate.

"If you want to save your son, then follow me" he said but Kushina did not reply, "do you want to see your two-year-old end you like that kid out there?" he mocked her.

Kushina only then noticed that Kakashi was lying on the floor, unconscious. She was utterly sacred. No, she did not want to see her two-year-old like that, she couldn't even bear to look at Kakashi.

 _Is he… did he kill… KAKASHI!_ Her mind went blank, she might be strong but her motherly side was crushing and she never even wanted to see her Naruto like that. No, she did not want to see Kakashi like that.

So, she obeyed the masked man.

"Don't even try to use jutsu or I will kill you son" he threated, "in front you. Now follow me." As the man teleported near Kushina and took away Naruto from her.

And with that he took her and Naruto out of the mansion into the forest behind it.

In the hall, all three of the fighting shinobis thought they were winning their battle. But what bugged them was why wouldn't the masked man show up.

 _I think I made a mistake staying here,_ Minato thought.

"I am going to check on Kuhsina. You two should go your wives also. We need all the forces now. Tell everyone to gear up and ready for fight, hide the children" Minato shouted and teleported to Kakashi. His worst fear was confirmed when he saw the state of the place. He tried to wake up Kakashi but he did not respond. He made sure that he was alive and then Minato teleported to Kushina.

Minato never thought that being a shinobi would bring him this much hurt. Seeing his wife tied up, screaming and his son crying his eyes out, Minato felt the blood-lust he never thought he was capable of feeling. He wanted to kill the masked man who had broken the seal and was now extracting the nine-tailed beast sealed inside Kushina. The tailed beast she almost tamed. Minato had to carefully move as one wrong move meant his son and wife would die. So, he decided to teleport to Naruto first and save him, then he would save Kushina and beat the shit of the masked man. Minato successfully teleported to Naruto but the masked man noticed him. He stopped extracting the beast from Kushina, instead he teleported with Naruto a bit far from both Minato and Kushina. But Kushina's seal was now so weak that she wasn't able to hold the beast inside of her any long and the nine-tailed beast was released.

 _Damm it! I don't want to waste my energy on taming this beast. Plus, I used up a lot of my chakra while extracting the half of the beast… well I guess I have enough to summon the divine tree and cast the spell…_ the masked man thought.

"This is now your problem" he said and with a poof he vanished. Minato shouted in frustration, he couldn't save his son, who was not lying at the far end of the forest and he couldn't even protect his wife. The tailed-beast even if it was half in size and power was enough to wreak havoc. And the kyuubi was ready to kill anyone who came in his way. All those years of training and taming of the beast Kuhisna did were useless now. The Kyuubi was on a rampage just when she was so close to taming him, so close to change him. She failed and Kyuubi was now mixing up chakra to form a tailed beast bomb.

"I can restraint him with my chains, we…you to seal him in again, Minato" Kushina said, "I… I don't have much time."

Minato looked at Kushina as she activated her kekkei genkai and restrained the newly freed beast. Nine-tails was not happy and the ball of chakra he was making he threw it without any sense of direction. It hit the west side of the Hokage mansion. Destroying it.

Minato did not care about that right now as he knew what he had to do now. Something he wanted to avoid doing in his entire life, sealing the tailed beast inside of his own son. But what could he do now? There was no order way. So, he teleported towards his son and brought him to Kushina.

"Are you trying to seal me again?!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Let's put our faith in our son!" he said and started making seals. He summoned a platform and placed Naruto in it. After that he started forming seals again, but the tailed beast was not going to wait for it to be sealed again.

 _They are trying to seal me in that fucking kid?!_ He thought and broke one of his arms from Kushina's chains and attacked Naruto with his sharp long nails. Both Minato and Kushina blocked it by shielding Naruto with their bodies. Both of them ended up getting impaled, blood drops falling on Naruto's stomach. Naruto who was crying all this while was now looking wide eyes at his parents. He did not move a muscle, it was as if even that small child understood what has just happened right now. He was scared of the monster behind them but he was more sacred for his parents. He knew something was not right. He tried to touch his mother's red hair with his small hands.

"Mama… Dada…" he said big tears forming at the end of his eyes. Hiashi and Fugaku arrived at the situation at that precise moment. They knew they were too late. Nothing could have saved their beloved Fourth Hokage and his wife now.

"Kushina, say goodbye to Naruto. We both don't have much time" Minato said coughing blood, "I'll add some of your charka in him as well."

"Naruto" she said trying to hold her son's hand, "don't be picky… eat lots and grow strong… make sure you bathe every day and stay warm… also don't stay up late… you need lots of sleep… and make friends.. you don't need a lot of friend.. just a few… ones you can really, really trust… I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard… Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses… so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well… respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the academy.. Oh, and this is important.. it's but the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi.. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money.. put your mission wages into your saving account.. no alcohol until your are twenty.. too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation… Another Prohibition is women.. I'm a women, so I don't know much about this but.. all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women… so, it's only natural to take interest in girls… but just don't get hooked on bad women.. find someone just like me… speaking of Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya sensei, you know… Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship… be true to yourself… have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true… there's so much… Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you… I wish I could stay with you longer… I love you."

"My message for you is same as your nagging mother Naruto" Minato said smiling but tears made way down his face, "also I am so sorry my son."

Naruto was walling but both of his parents were smiling at him. Minato made seals again with his hand and he used the Reaper Death seal to seal the half of the nine-tails in Naruto. In an instant it over but in that instant, everything was over for Naruto. His parents died and he became the hated Jinchurki of the village. He was already cursed for life.

"Minato…. Kushina!" Hisashi shouted and ran towards them, he could not believe what he just saw. This best friend was not lying on the floor, clearly dead with his wife.

"Take… care… of…. Naruto… Hisa-" Kushina said as light from her eyes also escaped. In an instant Naruto became an orphan.

_(Two days later)_

"We still have to find the other half of nine-tails and seal him inside this kid" said Fugaku.

"No, our first priority is to find a fifth hokage!" said Hiashi, "and don't you demean the legacy of the fourth hokage by not even saying the kid's name!"

"We also need to know why in god's name that masked man only stole half of the nine-tails, what was his motive?" said Shikaku Nara, a highly intelligent member of the council, "and please don't fight amongst yourself, we have a bigger enemy between us right now."

"Why don't you take the title of hokage Shikaku?" said Hiashi, "Minato always trusted you the most-"

"And yet when he needed me the most, I wasn't present there" Shikaku said with a small face, "no, we need to find someone stable, we cannot have another hokage die. First Third Hokage and now Minato, we need stability. And I cannot give that. That's why I called for them."

Just as these words came out of Shikaku's mouth the door of the Hokage's mansion opened revealing a couple standing tall. A man with spiky hairs and a woman much shorter than the man but standing tall nevertheless.

"Ah! The legendary sannin! Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade!" said Shikaku, "welcome-"

"Where is the Naruto?" said Jiraiya without paying much attention to what Shikaku was saying, "is he okay? Do you have precautions if the nine-tails went on a rampage?"

"Naruto is upstairs and yes we have a Mokuton user with him, he can control if the something happens to the seal, Master Jiraiya" said Hiashi, "and Lady Tsunade thank you for giving us that necklace."

"N…" Tsunade tried to say but her speech was slurry, "noou probleeem."

 _She is drunk,_ Shikaku thought, _not surprised._

"So, the reason we called you both back to Konoha is-" Fugaku said but was interrupted.

"Yes yes we know already! It is for appointing the Fifth Hokage" Jiraiya said, "I have already talked to the elders and the Fifth Hokage will be Senju Tsunade, the granddaughter of the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama."

"Yes, yess… aaand this is my last drink assz I am going to be a very…*hic*… responsible hokage!" Tsunade said sounding very cheerful unlike the whole room's environment.

"Now that's done, I would like to meet Naru-" Jiraiya was saying when the whole place vibrated as if they were hit by an earthquake following a loud thud. There was a commotion outside. Everyone inside the mansion went to check the cause of the commotion.

Tsuande fell on the floor due to the vibrations and passed out.

They saw a huge statue standing in front of the Hokage mountain, covering the faces of Second and Third hokage. Besides it was a man dressed the same way the masked man did. His eyes had ripples in them and had were purple in color. He possessed the Rinnegan. But what was even scarier than that was he really was Uchiha Madara in the flesh.

 _It was him two days ago! He is alive! What the…!_ Hiashi thought.

 _He is dead! NO WAY!_ Jiraiya thought, _how is this even possible? I only remember Nagato with these yes… Madara should not have them! He should not even be alive!_

 _I can complete the ritual and live forever but that half tailed beast will be a problem… I need to do something about it,_ Madara thought, _I won't kill a child. Well first thing first… let's make everyone forget about the shinobi world._

The statue was huge and it was like nothing anyone had ever seen before. Also, it was rapidly changing. All of its ten eyes were opening and it was opening up its joined-up hands. The chains which bonded him were also coming loose. From behind, it was sprouting something like tails. The non-living statue was taking a shape of something living and something evil. Its evil aura could be felt even by the non-sensory type ninja.

 _Is it sprouting… TAILS?!_ Hiashi thought and looked at everyone who seemed to have concluded the same thing. And they were right, the statue was indeed sprouting tails. Ten tails to be precise. And it was also being absorbed by Madara. And Madara's body was changing rapidly also.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Fugaku said, "we have to do something to stop it! Where is everyone?! They must've seen this attack!"

"Seems like everyone in the village is immobilised by these tree branches. It's quite hard to break" Hiashi said, he himself was getting wrapped up in one. With his bakyugan he saw everyone in the village struggling with these branches. _No one is coming to help us!_ Hiashi thought but didn't say anything. At that very instant Fugaku was also being wrapped up in one of the branches, the branches were sucking up there chakra as well. But they didn't know that.

"Don't worry… I am not here to kill anyone…" Madara shouted, "I simply need few more seconds before attaining the power of the gods."

"We won't let you!" Jiraiya exclaimed. And make hand sings but he didn't notice the branches which were creeping up and binding his leg. Just as he tried to jump, he fell face flat on the ground. Suddenly his body felt weak. He was fifty-years-old but his body never showed the sings. _Why now?! Of all the times?!_

Inside the mansion, Kakashi, Obito and Naruto were safe inside a wooden prison like structure.

"Tenzo! Thank you!" Kakashi said.

"Senpai! Call me Yamato, please" Tenzo said.

"Guys what do you think is happening? Shouldn't we go out and see?" Obito suggested.

"NO! Obito we need to protect Naruto, whatever is happening outside… the adults will take care of. We need to take care of Naruto right now" Kakashi said who was holding the sleeping Naruto in his arms. _I won't let anyone get him! NOT AGAIN!_

"What will you do, Jiraiya?" Madara said as he was laughing. His body was completely different than before, color to green, his already white hairs were turning even more white, if that's even possible. On his forehead he was sprouting his third eye and he had two small horns coming out form his head. And he was glowing, just like a deity.

 _He is a fun one,_ Madara was thinking, he attacked both Hiashi and Fugaku but not Jiraiya.

Both Hiashi and Fugaku were unconscious. Due to Madara's attack and chakra exhaustion.

 _He did not hit me with any attacks for some reason!_ Jiraiya thought, _but I am still feeling weak! Why is that?!_

"I will not let you take Naruto away!" Jiraiya shouted. _And how did he absorb the statue?!_

 _This is THE POWER OF THE GODS!_ Madara thought feeling the power and chakra running inside him.

"Oh! I am not a monster, I won't kill a child… his parents died an insignificant death though. I didn't want to kill them but some sacrifices are required in order to achieve peace…" Madara was saying but was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"PEACE?! Who THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT PEACE?! All you did here is wreak havoc!" Jiraiya shouted. _If only I can break these branches!_

"This is not peace Uchiha Madara!" Jiraiya screamed at the top of his voice.

"You simple minded idiot. You will never understand this. I am going to be a symbol, a god and save the shinobi world from its inevitable destruction. The shinobi world is cursed, I am simply lifting that curse." Madara said getting annoyed. _He is so loud._

"Pfftt! Don't make me barf! You will be a symbol of nothing! You cannot bring peace with violence! You will not be a god!" Jiraiya said still trying to break free of the trees branches which started to choke him.

"But I am already a god. Or you think you can be a symbol? Oh no… you think that brat will be a symbol? The kid whose parents died two days ago? Madara said laughing, "you are a fool to think that the shinobis will ever change!"

 _He can read my mind?!_ Jiraiya thought, _did that statue give him powers?!_

"Yes, I can read your mind. Now I see you have immense fate in this kid. It is because you were his father's sensei? What a pathetic reason!" Madara shouted, he was annoyed.

 _It's people like him I hate the most! His thoughts are like Hashirama's! He thinks he can change it or the brat can! he thinks the world is a better place with shinobis in it?! What a fool!_ Madara thought, _I need to break him down. I need to teach him a lesson._

"You seem to believe a shitload in this two-year-old kid, well let be this is your lesson" Madara said as he made few hand seals.

"Bansho Ten'in" he shouted and from the west wing a small body came flying into his hands. Naruto was wide awake at this point. He saw an unfamiliar face holding him, he couldn't understand a thing. Kakashi, Obito and Yamato were stunned as to what happened suddenly, they were now witnessing everything from the window. Naruto was crying. He was scared out of his wits. But Madara didn't care.

Madara saw Hasirama's necklace around his neck.

 _Yes, it is because of Hasirama's teaching the world has ended up the way it is. He is the root of this pathetic way of thinking,_ Madara thought.

He wanted to curse Hasirama and his way of thinking. He wanted to curse his own clan for not listening to him. He wanted to curse the whole world instead he cursed an infant who had nothing to with any of it.

"The day this necklace breaks completely, this kid will lose control and the kyuubi will on a rampage. I will come back that day and take over the world. Till then LET THE SHINOBI WORLD BE FORGETTEN!" he casted a spell on the whole world.

And people forget all about their shinobi lives, everyone except for Jiraiya and people inside the mansion (Tsunade, Kakashi, Obito, Yamato and Naruto).

"If you all tried to step into this peaceful world, the non-shinobi world you will be turned into ash. So, don't even dare to cross your borders. Show me if this child can control the beast, as you think" Madara said pointing at Jiraiya, "destroy this tree right here and you will win." He asked pointing towards a huge tree behind the Hokage's mansion.

"It will be guarded by these White Zetsu, which I will create using the people from the world. If you want to save them, make the kid control the beast. I will take ten people each year. They will turn into White Zetsu and will guard this tree. I left some people for you, so that you won't feel lonely."

With this Madara Uchiha disappeared. Leaving everyone dumbfounded. What he didn't tell them was he also took away all the good memories from Naruto and his ability to understand love. All of them were isolated from the world and the forbidden forest was created for people to not in the mansion area.

 _I always win,_ Madara thought as he settled on his throne. Sucking the chakra from the divine tree to keep himself from dying.

"Konan, keep an eye on the outside world, will you?" Madara said and went into a deep sleep, as he knew the kid would never be able to tame the beast and after the locket breaks, he would rule over the world.

 _Is this what Yahiko and Nagato died for?!_ Konan thought but obeyed Madara anyway.

_-Flashback over-_

Hiashi with his family relocated to a different place while people started to live a normal life. Non-shinobi lives. Still there were some people who due to some reasons got their memories back of the shinobi world, to be precise every year there were ten people like these. And they were disposed of. Hinata's mother was one of them. Except from Naruto everyone in the mansion knew whoever is being been disposed of. It had been seventeen years since then and the curse was far from being lifted, it was only getting worse.

Sasuke was an exception though. He saw his family being killed in front of him which triggered his visual power, sharingan, to awaken. Gladly, Obito found him before anyone else and he became Naruto's friend on Naruto's tenth birthday. They thought that he might be able to bring change in him but it was not possible. So, Sasuke made one of the prettiest girls, Haruno Sakura remember the shinobi world, thinking she might become Naruto's sweetheart and change him. It backfired as Sakura liked Sasuke instead and Naruto did not even care about her. Though his powers were only awakened for a short time period and as after a certain usage he started to forget about the shinobi world. And last night he pushed himself too far, there was no way he would remember his origin or even Naruto, his best friend.

 _We pushed him too hard, we wanted him to control the beast as fast as he can! He needed time to heal and what did we do? We were just selfish! We didn't think about what he needed! All we cared about was to make him a weapon even if the shinobi world is gone! We never considered what through him, only Obito understood him! We really are a bunch of pathetic shinobis! Maybe… maybe he was right… maybe the world is really a better place without us!_ Jiraiya thought as he saw the sun rays were making way into his small room. Jiraiya remembered the day he got a deathly scar on his chest. The day Naruto lost himself to anger and sprouted four-tails and attacked him. It was his eleventh birthday, the day Obito died saving Sasuke from being captured from a White Zetsu. Since then they have not tried to tame the beast and since then they have treated him with nothing but love. But they showed their love too late. Naruto is not angry with them, he doesn't blame them for their behaviour. But deep down he hates everyone and is scared that some day he might end up hurting them, like he did once with Jiraiya.

Plus, their ability to use chakra was decreasing day by day, Tsunade's medical jutsu was fading day by day it reached to a point that she couldn't even heal the stab wounds Naruto got yesterday. Sure, the Kyuubi's chakra took care of it, but the more he uses it the more he loses himself.

 _But that girl… she made a little impact on him I guess,_ Kakashi thought lying in his bed sunrays lighten up his face.

 _I think she made him think. Even in that state,_ Yamato thought as he was making breakfast.

 _He did not attack her. He protected her instead… is it possible? Did he subconsciously control the beast?_ Tsunade thought, getting up from her bed.

 _Could there be something there that wasn't there before?_ they all thought.

**xx**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a lot of time to write and I really racked my brain for it to be a good one! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you are enjoying this story! If you are not or if you are not** **satisfied** **with this chapter or the story just let me know! A shitload of Naruhina is going to come in the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned! And please do tell me how you are finding this story so far, it helps me improve! Also I am sorry if this chapter felt rushed!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Love you all!**

**-P**


	13. A New Beginning

As the sun rose from east it’s light reached as far as the west wing for the first time in years. Naruto was lying on his bed still asleep as the sun-rays made way into his room. And for the first time in years, it was going to be a lovely day at the mansion.

Naruto’s sweet dream state was broken when he suddenly woke up as someone knocked on his door and then he heard soft footsteps approaching towards his bed. His nostrils were filled up with an intoxicating smell of food he immediately recognized as steamed rice and miso soup. With a soft thud it was kept on his bedside table.

“I guess this was not made by Yamato?” he asked with a smile on his face and unopened eyes, absolutely unbothered to see who came into his room, “you finally learned how to cook, huh Granny?”

He chuckled a little but then the woman replied.

“I am not your Granny” Hinata said sitting down near his bed on a chair.

Her soft voice woke Naruto up immediately. He could not believe she came to give him his breakfast. His shock was written all over his face. He was staring at her lavender eyes with his blue ones, as if he has seen a ghost or something. It was unexpected but highly appreciated.

“Don’t look so surprised” Hinata said seeing as his blue eyes almost came out of his head.

“I am not surprised” Naruto said after a little while with a small pout on his face. Hinata was amused. 

“It.. um.. it is really unexpected that’s it…” he said trying to sit up but the pain of his stab marks got the better of him and he fell on his bed.

“Let me help you to sit” Hinata offered as she came up and slid her hand under Naruto back and one of her hand was on his upper torso.

_Her hands are soft…. Wait what the fuck!!_ Naruto looked at her as she helped him. He couldn’t understand why she was being so kind. It annoyed him. They sat in silence for a few moments. Hinata was feeling a bit nervous and she started playing with her hairs.

“You made this right?” Naruto asked her.

“Well yes! How did you know?” Hinata asked feeling proud.

“It really isn’t a big surprise” Naruto said in an unamused voice, “nobody’s cooking here smells like this. Trust me you don’t want to try Yamato’s cooking. Anyway, the fact that you came yourself to give me this makes it pretty obvious that you all of made this. The real question is why did you bother yourself to make this? Giving me food and taking care of me, huh, don’t think that I will forgive you just because you are acting kind.” 

Hinata was now furious.

“Oh my god!! Truly why did I even bother? I thought maybe, just maybe YOU were a kind, nice person deep down who saved my life. I just wanted to thank you!! Have fun eating your food!! ALONE” she shouted at him and got up the chair. She was storming out of his room when a hand grabbed hers from behind.

Naruto thought he said something wrong so, he started regretting it. But he could not understand what he did wrong.

_No one is this kind… she definitely wants something in return… I think…_ He thought still holding Hinata’s hand in his hand. The pain in his stab wound was killing him but he still stood there.

**_Don’t get all mushy now… and for the love of god apologise to her not that it will make her like you… she hates you…_** Kurama suddenly said inside Naruto’s head.

_Well… I was going to apologize… and she is not trying!! I did not make her cry damm it!!_ Naruto thought and ignored the last sentence of the fox.

“Please leave my--” Hinata was saying but she was cut short by Naruto who bent down a little to her eye level.

“I am sorry” he said, “for… for everything, Hinata.”

_That’s the first time he has said my name…_

“I am sorry I questioned your kindness” Naruto continued, “even though you saved me yesterday. I am sorry and also really thankful that you did not leave me those White Zetsu.”

_So, he is not sorry about imprisoning me? But he is being nice… ugh! Why can’t I stay mad at someone!!_ Hinata thought, as she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Her anger was slowly going away as was Naruto’s hand. He loosened his grip a little on her hands and she quickly pulled it away. Naruto waited for an answer from her, he waited for her forgiveness but she stood here like a mute. Naruto turned around accepting defeat, Kurama’s words echoing in his head when a soft voice from behind made him smile, a genuine smile in years.

“It’s okay… Naruto” Hinata said holding her hand near her chest.

_That’s the first time she said my name!!! Not that I care…_

Both of them were glued to there spot, they didn’t know what to say or do next. Hinata was still his prisoner, there was this uneasiness between them right now. They hated each other the moment they saw each other but last night both of them saved each other. It sparked something between them, something that wasn’t there before…

“Do you read books?” Naruto said as he finished his breakfast in silence as Hinata was sitting besides his bed.

“Oh yes!!! I love them!!” Hinata said happily and was thankful that the awkward silence between them was now filled.

_Well it’s not a surprise really… A girl like her obviously reads books…. Hope she doesn’t faint when she sees the library,_ Naruto chuckled to himself, as he got up from his bed, and lead Hinata into her dreamworld.

#

“Did you see that?!” Jiraiya whispered screamed.

“Yes! Nineteen years that bastard has never said a single thank you to me and now a pretty girl comes in and he remembered his manners?!” Tsunade said feeling a bit offended.

“I cannot believe the word sorry just came out of his mouth without someone getting fatally injured!! Naruto saying sorry this calmly is like Kakashi-senpai saying he is not perverted!!” Yamato said chuckling and getting smacked by Kakashi.

“You could’ve just said it doesn’t make sense!!” Kakashi glared at him and Yamato stopped laughing.

They were all hidden from Naruto and Hinata crouched behind two pillars and they thought their eyes were deceiving them. They all know that Naruto is a kind-hearted and a good person but he never shows his emotions or rather he is not able to show his emotion, except for rage. He never shows affection. So, whatever they just witness was the first of many unusual things they were about to see in the upcoming month. They were going to have a front row seat in seeing a changed Naruto; someone they always knew he was capable of being.

They saw both of them getting up and coming towards the door. Naruto had a small smile on his face. Naruto was making an effort to make a friend, he did that only once that was with Sasuke. But something about this felt very different from Naruto and Sasuke had. Which only made the four spectators more curious and happier. They quickly hid in the shadows and let the couple pass right through them. And then they followed them into the library.

_This time for sure, he will learn to love,_ Jiraiya thought smiling at his grandson, _and maybe he will be loved back…_

Soon they all dispersed to give the two of them some privacy. For the first time they couldn’t be more excited to what the future had in store for them.

#

As the sun shone over head during mid-day on the opposite side of the forbidden forest, Hisashi was finally regaining consciousness. He tried to move his body but he couldn’t, his head was throbbing. He looked down to see what was restraining him from moving and he saw roped tied around him.

_What… happened?_ He thought but he could not remember anything for a bit when suddenly a hand touched his head. He did not even realize that someone was standing right in front him, it was as if she just appeared out of thin air.

“You are shivering and you have a high fever” said the woman standing in front of him, “let me untie you first.”

And he picked out a small knife from her boots and cut the ropes loose. Hiashi was able to breathe again. As he took in some fresh air, he remembered slowly what led him to wake up like this. He was horrified, he cursed himself to even trust those two idiots and self-centered boys to rescue his precious one. He tried to get up quickly but it resulted in him falling down hard against the ground and the smell of the fresh grass filled his nostrils.

“You are not going anywhere in this condition” said the woman and only now Hiashi noticed her. She had short, straight blue hair tied up in a bun and her amber eyes were shinning in the sun. She was wearing a blue rose clip on the side of her hair. Her dress caught Hiashi’s attention the most and he recognized her instantly. There are not a lot of people who wear that weird black cloak with red clouds on them.

“Konan?” Hiashi asked sitting up straight against a tree.

“Yes” Konan replied. “now get up. You need to rest.”

She did not wait for his reply but simply put her hand on his arm and helped him stand up. She helped him walk towards a small cottage not much far from their previous location and lit fire to warm him up.

Hiashi looked around the odd place he was surrounded with. It was as if everything was made up with paper.

“You like origami huh?” he asked her as she was in the small kitchen making him some soup.

“Yes” she replied and poured hot soup in a bowl.

Hiashi drank it all without question. Konan might an oddball for everyone in the village but she meant no harm. Hiashi knew that, he knew she wasn’t a bad person just her circumstances were bad.

“Thank you very much Konan” Hiashi said giving her back the bowl, “but now I need to-”

“Don’t even think about it” Konan said, “you cannot save her.”

Hiashi was confused.

“How did you…?” he asked her blankly.

“I was at that stupid bar and I saw you leave with those fools. And when they returned you were missing, I thought sometime was wrong. So, I went on to search for you” Konan explained.

“Please take my advice and stop searching for her. Your daughter is now dead.”

“No” Hiashi said in an eerily calm voice, “thank you for saving me” he said with bowing and then added, “I am not giving up my daughter, not to that beast.”

_If only you could save her. That boy will never let her go and I will never let you enter the mansion,_ Konan thought as she saw Hiashi leave her small cottage. He still wasn’t fully recovered but he did not want to waste any time. He wanted to save his daughter as fast as he can.

#

Hiashi was feeling a little nauseous and feverish as he ran through the forest towards to village. But he did not stop. It was around midday that he reached the village he was looking for so desperately. Konoha never looked more welcoming to him at the time so empty. He went straight to the bar where he knew the two fools would be who were the reason, he was one day behind in rescuing Hinata. He slammed the door open of the bar and all the eyes were on him. His brilliant eyes landed on the two people he was looking for and he angrily towards them.

“You left to me DIE” he shouted.

“We did not” Kiba replied looking a bit pale, “you were the one who went wandering on his own!!”

_How is he not dead?!_ Toneri thought.

“Old man we searched for you” Toneri said in a stern voice, “but you were nowhere to be found.”

“DON’T YOU DARE LIE ME!! YOU BASTARD!!!” Hiashi shouted, finally loosing his cool.

“My daughter is kidnapped by a beast!! You said you would help me but all you want is to get into my daughter’s pants!!” Hiashi exclaimed.

This was enough to piss off Toneri.

“That’s it” Toneri said getting up, “EVERYONE!!!!” he shouted and everyone in the bar looked at him.

“This man here believes that his daughter was taken away… or should I say kidnapped by a fucking BEAST!! And that beast lives in some mansion WE CANNOT EVEN SEE!!!” Toneri shouted. He was now making his way towards the middle of the crowd. because of the loud voice, people started collecting outside the bar as well. Almost all of the village was there.

“What are you trying to say Toneri?” someone from the crowd shouted.

“Should we be sacred?” came a woman’s voice.

“NO!! There is no beast!! These kinds of things only exist in fairy-tales!! The mansion does not exist!! We were almost killed last night!!” Toneri said, “my point is, THIS MAN” he pointed at Hiashi, “HAS GONE CRAZY!!!!

The villagers believed every lie Toneri told them. They did not question him when he asked to lock up Hiashi in a mental asylum. They did not question even when Toneri said that Hinata ran away with someone and that his father was making up stories to hide it. No one complained when Hiashi was taken away from his thirteen years old daughter. No one except Kurenai took care of her. Her brother was supposed to come that day, but he never came. Not the day after or the day after. In fact, he did not return or a whole month.

But in that whole month everything changed.


	14. A Lovely day

**_A Lovely Day_ **

****

_I am dreaming,_ Hinata thought as she entered the library. This was the biggest library she has ever seen and she guessed it just might be the biggest one in the world. Her mouth was open and her eyes were about to pop out of her head. Naruto looked at her.

“I didn’t know you liked eating flies” he said suddenly, bringing Hinata back to reality from her dazed state.

Hinata looked at him.

“Did you just… Was that a joke?” she asked him not entirely sure if he was joking or just being mean to her.

“Um yeah” Naruto replied his cheeks getting red at his failed attempt at making a joke. He walked towards a shelf leaving Hinata alone as she admired the library and the books in it again. The library was like three rooms connected to each other, with two floors. It had a huge mustard colored couch in the middle and a study table in the extreme left side of the room. The ceiling was covered in paintings. This room was not at all damaged, even though it was so close to the highly damaged west wing. The shelves were covered in dust but it still looked pretty. Hinata could not believe what she was seeing. After an eternity of admiring the books and the interior of the library she went towards Naruto, who was holding a book on a shelf which has less dust compared to others.

“Chakra control…?” Hinata asked as she read the books name form its binding, “what does that mean?”

“Oh” Naruto did not realize she was right next to and was not exploring other book shelf.

“Hm… Sharingan users? Uses of having Wind Style Chakra?” she kept on saying books titles as she walked past the books, “Three rules of shinobi? What are these books?”

“Um… they are… uh just some stuff my… my um parents wrote together” Naruto said trying to sound conceivable enough.

“Your parents?!” Hinata said. _Of course, he had parents… why did that part surprised me?!_

“Um yes I had parents… please don’t tell me you are that innocent that you think babies comes from heaven?!” Naruto said teasing her. Hinata started to get red.

“I… I know how babies come and I um I was not surprised that you had parents…” she said highly embarrassed of herself and getting redder by every passing minute, “it’s a surprise that they were writer and you don’t even read.”

“Don’t assume that I don’t read” Naruto said.

“Well do you?” Hinata asked.

It was now Naruto’s turn to get a red.

“Well no… but still it’s not okay to assume things about people” Naruto answered.

 ** _Huh, so ironic,_** Kurama thought.

Hinata was taking out a book from the shelf called “How to fight a Bakyugan user?” but before she could even see the cover of the book Naruto snatched the book away from her hand. Hinata looked at him perplexed.

“Um… you cannot read these books” he said keeping the book close to his chest and hiding the cover.

“Why?”

“Just because…” Naruto was getting nervous, an emotion he never thought he would feel, “because they aren’t finished… the final chapter… my parents died before writing it” he improvised.

Hinata was not convinced.

“But there are a lot of books in this series… plus, we can make up our own ending. That’s the best part about books!” Hinata tried to convince him, “if you don’t like where the story ended then the story has not ended for you!! You can change your story.”

Naruto started at her. He was completely lost in her words.

“Um… Naruto?” she said trying not to make eye-contact with the boy who was intensely staring down at her. She waved her hand in front of him to get his attention. He suddenly realized what he was doing and broke his intense stare and looked anywhere but towards her.

“Huh… oh yeah… right… maybe someday I’ll let you read them… just not today” Naruto said clearing his throat. He could see the disappointed look on Hinata’s face and knew if she peruses him further, he might give in. So, before she could counter his argument he leaned in near to her face.

“Please” he said. Hinata’s heart skipped a beat when he leaned in, it was a weird sensation but she ignored it.

“Ugh! Only because you said please, I am not going to read them! Whenever you are ready let me know!!” Hinata said accepting her defeat, after all she won’t pressure him to give something so dear to him to her… his prisoner.

 _I am after all imprisoned here…_ Hinata thought, _I should be happy I am not in a dungeon right now…_

“So, what else can’t I read?” she asked him.

“Except for these, you can read whatever you want. It’s yours” Naruto said. This cheered her up. She was like a five-year-old kid who has been taken into a candy factory and has been asked to eat whatever she wants. Thus, she started exploring every shelf and every row, she went through all the books and read their names. The ones she liked she took them out and read the first page. Naruto kept the book back Hinata took out and followed her through the library. But he was only present there physically, mentally he was struck on what Hinata said. A lot of people have said it to him but coming from her it seemed almost possible. There was something about the way she said it that struck to him, he just couldn’t put his finger on what was it.

 _We can change our stories? Is that really possible?_ He kept on thinking, kept on thinking about it over and over again hoping it would make sense or he would find a solution.

_She did started out as my prisoner and now she is here going through my library… Is our fate in our control? I…I… I also want to… change… is there a way? Can someone change me? What can I do? I have hurt so many people… Ever her… there is no way she can ever forgive me… she won’t. No there is no way we can change!!!! The curse is too strong… This is false hope…_

“Earth to Naruto?” Hinata said waving her hand in front of his eyes the second time, “what world are you in today?” she asked him looking suspicious.

“Oh… it’s nothing!!” he said one hand on back of his head, “do you need something?”

“OH! Can you… can you reach that shelf?” she said pointing at the highest row on the shelf right in front of Naruto. Naruto chuckled at her; she was highly embarrassed of her short height.

“Don’t laugh!!” Hinata said, which made Naruto laugh even more, “I am average height… the shelves here are just too big!!”

“Sure, you are” Naruto laughed as he took out the book she was pointing at and gave it to her. Her lips were pouting but there was a hint small smile, she was cheerful again and went on ahead.

 _He is making jokes… it’s kind of nice,_ she thought. She was enjoying his company and he was enjoying hers. But after running in the library for more than an hour with a lot of books in her hands Hinata looked like a tired mother of two.

“You know you can come back here” Naruto said to her as he saw her holding a bundle of books in her hand, obviously very heavy for someone as petite as her, “here give them to me” he said taking the book out of her hand into his own. They were not at all heavy for his muscular built.

 _He is being nice…_ Hinata thought.

“I can come back but it’s like… I’m not sure how explain it!!!” Hinata said jumping like a five-year-old. Naruto was surprised.

_Is she doesn’t mad at me anymore? Does she not hate me anymore? Why do I care about that? UGH!!_

Naruto ignored these thoughts and continued to take her book in his hand. After skimming through almost half of the library Naruto had to drag her out of the place.

“Just one more!!!” Hinata cried.

“No… it’s almost noon… plus neither you nor I have eaten any breakfast!!” Naruto said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the library, “your books aren’t going anywhere. Plus, you need to eat.” He said looking at her up and down. Hinata felt a little self-conscious. Naruto’s eyes lingered at her body for a second more and Hinata noticed it. But did not say a word. They walked in silence Naruto still grabbing her wrist loosely.

“Um… Naruto are you planning on leaving my wrist?” she asked her cheeks flushing red.

Naruto started to blush as well and instantly removed left her wrist. Hinata’s wrist was free but she liked the warmth it was feeling seconds ago. She did not like the absence of the warmth from her hand.

 _What is this boy doing to me?! I should hate him!! Resent him!! But I don’t… I don’t hate him… What is wrong with me?!_ she thought as they descended down the stairs. Both made their way to the dinning hall.

#

“So, he showed you the library?” Jiraiya said cheerfully as Naruto and Hinata entered the dinning hall, completely forgetting that there stalking was supposed to be a secret.

“You were following us?” Naruto eyed him.

“Oh, what well… no… yes…” Tsunade stepped on his leg, “Oww…” he glared at her and she glared back, “no I was um just passing by and happen to you guys… yes yes… I was just passing by and happen to see you guys enter the library” he finished with a bright smile. But his lie convinced no one but no one questioned him either.

“Anyway… should I make some food or…?” Hinata asked just as a sweet smell made its way through the room.

“You don’t need to worry about the food dear…” Tsunade said patting Hinata’s head as Kakashi and Yamato brought the food out. It looked brilliant.

“Let’s dig in!!” Naruto said excited. Naruto and Hinata were sitting in front of each other. Their meal was delicious. It surprised both Naruto and Hinata.

“Who the f… who made this?” Naruto asked trying to act nice.

“I did” Kakashi replied.

“You made this…?” Hinata said in disbelief. Kakashi lazily nodded his head.

“Hold on… hold on” Naruto said pinching his nose, “you are telling me ALL this time you could make a meal like this and you decided to let Yamato make that horrible, inedible meal!!! No offence Yamato.”

“None taken” Yamato said, clearly feeling offended.

“Yes, Naruto now eat and let us eat as well” Kakashi said.

“Did you do this because a pretty girl is now our prisoner?! You are perv!! Are you trying to impress her?” Naruto taunted but was a bit annoyed at the situation also.

“Huh… so you think she’s pretty?” Kakashi replied making Naruto and Hinata highly uncomfortable and embarrassed. This comment also made Naruto to shut up for the rest of the meal. He stole glances discreetly at Hinata but no one open their mouth after this. After eating they all went to their rooms.

#

Lying on their beds on the opposite side of the mansion, Naruto and Hinata were not able to sleep. Both of them could not understand the day’s events. They both were nice to each other and enjoyed each other’s company. Even though they hate each other, they wanted to spend more time… alone.

 _He was being really nice… he didn’t even shout!!_ Hinata thought, _but that does not mean he is a nice person? Does it? Ugh!! Does he really think I am pretty?!_ Hinata blushed a little. _Anyway, this was a lovely day!_

 _Will she forgive me for what I have done? I should apologize in a better way… Tomorrow for sure!! Maybe I can change my story… This will be my first step!!! Ha! What a lovely day it was!!_ Naruto thought and with a bright smile on his face he went to sleep, _she is really pretty though._


	15. Becoming Friends

"Can you read them all in one day?" Naruto asked shocked to see four books Hinata was carrying towards the gazebo which right next to Naruto mother's garden.

"Don't challenge me, Naruto Uzumaki" she replied acting smug. She knew this was her time to shine, she knew she could easily complete these books in a day. They weren't even more than a hundred pages long.

"These aren't even a hundred pages long… do you… even read?" she asked him surprised to see that the son of authors clearly doesn't like to read.

"Well… I never really cared for… books" he replied feeling embarrassed for the first time in his life. For not trying to read books when Kakashi gave him. But Kakashi did read erotic books, it's better he didn't read them.

Maybe I should start reading books…. the thought came suddenly to him as he was walking behind her and sun-rays from a window nearby lit her back. She was looked just what her names means – a ray of sunshine.

"Oh hey! I forgot to ask… is your parent's books never printed more than once? I never saw them in the public library in my town" she asked him as they reached the stairs, "although the library is kind of small, I thought that a series so big must me world famous…"

Naruto was visibly shaken. He did not except her to ask this… he was bad at improvising stuff but he tried to so anyway.

"Oh well you know… they wanted to write everything first and then publish it altogether. And it is as you said your town's public library is small, so you won't find it there… forget about those books though."

"Oh… okay" Hinata replied.

They walked silently towards the gazebo. As soon as they reached Hinata was submerged in her books and she did not care about anything in this world anymore. Naruto on the other hand was looking around, looking for any sign of danger. It was his first instinct, every time he was out here some White Zetsu pops up from somewhere… for some reason this part of the state is not "White-Zetsu free" as Jiraiya like to call it. But around midday Naruto got bored and decided to lay back on the gazebo's wall and take a small nap.

Hm… looks like they aren't coming today… he thought already getting sleepy, as Hinata started reading her second book.

#

"Should we tell him?" Yamato asked as they saw Naruto dozing off in the gazebo. All of them were gathered around the kitchen's window and were looking the young couple.

"No! Are you crazy?! It will break his heart and Hinata's!" Tsunade shouted, "look at them! They are getting along… without us! Do you really want to change THAT" Tsunade said pointing towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Obviously no… but they deserve to know" Yamato countered, "but they both need to know… if not Naruto then at least Hinata!"

"No Yamato… as much as it pains me to say this – Tsunade is right" Jiraiya said and got smacked by Tsunade, "OW! What I meant was we cannot afford her hatred towards him… if we tell her that her only cousin was taken by the White Zetsu… she might blame it on Naruto. No one and I mean no one can be that understanding. Not even some as kind and considerate as her… it's best to keep the information to ourselves."

"This makes two of her family members to be caught in this… do you think she might be next? Or her father?" Kakashi asked.

"I hope not… I really hope it's not her. It seems that Naruto is starting to like her company and making an effort to be respectful because of her… I fear what he will do if they take her… let's hope nothing happens to our young couple" Jiraiya said.

Everyone looked at the gazebo one last time and went to do their work.

#

"AHHHH!" Hinata screamed and Naruto woke up alarmed, with a knife in his hand to instantly kill any enemy he sees.

"GET BEHIND ME!" he shouted and pulled Hinata behind him, "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Who?" Hinata asked confused, "what are you talking about?"

"White Zetsu! Where are you! Don't you dare hurt her…"

"Naruto…" Hinata touched his shoulder with her free hand, "there are no White Zetsu… I think you might be dreaming."

"No! I heard your scream!" Naruto replied suddenly realizing that his grip on her hand was too tight.

"Oh, that" Hinata started to get red, "that was just because of the book I was reading…"

"The… what?" Naruto didn't understand her first and then he remembered why they were out in the gazebo in the first place.

"Oh right… the books" Naruto said as the realization dawn onto him, "what time is it?" he kept the knife back into his pocket, still a bit unsure about the safety of the region.

"I think it's around two o'clock… you have been sleeping since midday. Sorry to wake you up like that!"

"It's no big deal!" he said rubbing his eyes, "we should probably get going though… we haven't eaten since morning… I hope you are hungry because I am famished!"

"Famished?" Hinata said a bit surprised at why he would even know such a word and regretted it instantly. She was still not used to see him be this nice and sort of kind to people. But these last two days have been a wonder. She cannot believe she actually used to hate is now suddenly growing on her, she likes spending time with him. But at the end of the day, she still wasn't free, she was still his prisoner and if she tried to escape this place… she will have to face the consequences or worse maybe her father has to see the consequences. She feared the worst. Even though she started to like Naruto, deep down she was scared of the beast inside of him. Something that might snap anything cause havoc.

"News flash, Hinata – I know big words, even though I don't read much!" he said chuckling and getting out of the gazebo. As the sun rays hit him, his blonde head was shinning brightly which complimented his very blue eyes, he was smiling at Hinata brightly, not even a slightest bit annoyed with Hinata thinking that he doesn't know any "big words" or that she implied she thought he was dumb. In fact, he made an actual joke, something that made Hinata's nerves to calm down, her fear of the beast went away for the time he was standing in the sun, and smiling at her.

"Well do I have to pick you up?" Naruto said with a very serious expression on his face, which made Hinata blush out of embarrassment.

"N-no" she said quietly and Naruto almost missed it.

"Well then! Get a move on! I am F-A-M-I-S-H-E-D" Naruto spelled out the word with smirk on his face, "and before you insult me… yes I do know how to spell stuff."

Once again Hinata was left speechless, she did not understand why he was being so nice to her suddenly not that she minds. Yesterday she thought he was just returning her the favour of saving him and nursing him… But why today? She thought.

"Hinata if you don't walk fast, I'm gonna have to carry YOU!" he shouted and Hinata ran towards him trying to hide her red face.

#

After having lunch, both Naruto and Hinata went back to their rooms.

What the hell was I doing today?! Naruto thought as he was recalling the events of morning, I was making jokes! What is happening to me? I was just doing a favor yesterday… why did I wanted to hang out with her today?! I don't understand. She is my prisoner… I should not be treating her like a goddamned guest!

Naruto was lying on his bed trying to figure out what he was feeling? This sensation was something very new to him, he did not understand it at all. But he did know something, he was feeling happiness. He felt it around Sasuke and he was definitely feeling it around her.

But I barely know her! How can she have this effect on me?! UGH this is so frustrating!

They both did not meet for dinner. And the next day too they did not meet, both avoided each other. Trying to run away from their feelings.

The day after that Naruto bumped into Hinata cleaning a room. He saw which room it was and his anger started to boil again. But this time rather than lashing out he tried to talk to her and know how did she had the audacity to step into his parents' room, a room that has been untouched of more than a decade.

"Hey… what do you think you are doing?" he asked in the politest way possible for him.

"Cleaning of course! I did the east wing yesterday… it's so dirty and apparently this is my sentence as a prisoner" she said the last part bitterly.

Sentence as a prisoner?! I never said anything about this… Naruto thought.

"Who said you have to do it?" he asked her perplexed.

"Jiraiya" she replied.

Of course, he did!

"Well you don't need to do this room…" Naruto said.

"Well…huff… I need to… do… it…" Hinata said as she cleaned and picked up a lamp from the bedside table to clean beneath it.

"HEY! PUT THAT DOWN! DON'T TOUCH MY PARENTS STUFF!" Naruto screamed and Hinata dropped the lamp. It shattered into a thousand pieces. Naruto's eyes turned red in an instant with his borrowed eyebrows he glared at her.

"What is wrong…" Hinata was saying when she saw his eyes, as red as blood. Her heart skipped a beat, her first instinct was to run away like before, this was exactly what she was afraid of.

No… don't scare her again! Naruto thought when he saw Hinata's face. He started fighting his anger, control! Naruto! You can do this! Make her your friend… maybe she will be able to help me in the way Sasuke did… I don't want her to run away again! I LIKE BEING WITH HER! he shouted in his head and snapped out of his extreme anger state. His blood red eyes were blue again and his whiskers, which became prominent were fading away. His nails which elongated were also shortening. He was himself once again. He went towards Hinata who was sitting at the corner of the bed with her knees touching her chest and her head looking down. Near her were the shattered pieces of the lamp. And he heard a little sob coming from her.

"Hey" he said in the softest voice possible, a voice he didn't even know he was capable of speaking, "hey Hinata, I won't hurt you. I am sorry, I scared you again. Please look at me."

Hinata slowly raised her head and saw Naruto hovering over her. Naruto saw her pale lavender eyes were watery. She had dirt on her nose and her hairs were all tied up in a pony. The moment his eyes locked with hers, he understood what a heartbreak feels like. He made her upset and it made him sick that she was crying because of him.

"Hey hey hey… don't" he said crouching down and wiping a tear from her face, "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"I-I-I'm… s-s-s-sorr-sorry" she shuttered.

"No, Hinata I'm sorry… I overreacted over a lamp" he said sitting next to her. He put his arm around her petite figure. And did not let her go for a long time. They both sat there for a while and when Hinata felt a bit better she broke the hug. Naruto hated it but obliged.

"I'll clean it up" she said looking at the shards of glass on the floor.

"No" Naruto said holding her hand, "you will do no such thing."

"But—" Hinata argued but Naruto placed his index finger on her lips.

"No buts. Can you knit?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, Hinata."

"Yes, I can knit."

"Very well then. Come with me" he said standing up and offering her his hand. To his surprise, she took it. Standing up she dusted her purple frock and Naruto led the way.

"Careful with the glass" he warned her and took her to a closet on the opposite side of the room.

"My mom loved to knit. When I was a baby, she made me a green and white scarf, I still have it…" Naruto hesitated for a bit, "before she… died… she was knitting something f-for my father" he opened the closet and took out a red knitting ball with a almost completed red scarf, only the last few knits were left.

"My mom had bright red hairs and that was her most amazing feature… I don't really remember much about her but I do remember her voice and her red hair. I heard the story of how my parents got together from Kakashi and discovered that my mom was knitting this for my father." Hinata was listening everything every carefully.

"But as you can see it, she never got to complete it… can you knit the rest for me? I want to place it on my father's g-g-grave…" Naruto asked not looking at Hinata. She's going to say no.

"Yes" Hinata said her heart full of love, she knew the meaning of this scarf. The strong bond it holds between people's hearts, there is no way in hell she was ever going to deny this request. After all she saw her mom do the same thing. This was the red string of fate between two lovers, separated by death but never apart. She didn't care at that moment if Naruto wasn't a good person or not, whether she was his prisoner or not all that she cared about was bringing the two lovers together. Tying them once again, with their red string of fate.

Naruto looked at her, surprised. She took the scarf from his hand and gave him a small smile.

"I'll get it done in two days" she said, "oh but there is enough wool to make one another? What should I do with that?"

Naruto was too surprised to answer her question, he just looked at her and said, "you can keep it. Consider it as a gift from me, an apology perhaps?" he said hoping she would not hate him after his red eyes few minutes before.

"I do not hate you, Uzmaki Naruto. And I accept your apology" she said and went outside the room leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

#

"Where are you! Jiraiya!" Naruto shouted as he entered the kitchen, "I need to have a word with you!"

"What is it now boy?" Jiraiya sounded bored, "which food item did you not like this time?"

"I did not come here for complaining about food, I came here to talk about Hinata!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean our prisoner?" Jiraiya replied lazily, "what about her?"

"She is not your servant!" he shouted.

"What on earth do you mean? Isn't she our prisoner?" Jiraiya asked, suddenly getting interested in the conversation.

"No… I mean yes, she is. But that doesn't give you the right to treat her like a fucking servant!" blustered out.

"Oooo someone's interested in her…" Jiraiya said teasingly, "what is going on in that stone-cold heart of yours, Naruto?" he said poking him in the chest.

"Nothing that concerns you, old man!" he said backing off and getting flustered, "I just wanted to make clear that she is not our servant, so don't treat her like one!"

"Okay… then how should we treat her? Like she's the owner of this mansion? You tell me, if she is a prisoner doesn't, she deserved to be punished?" Jiraiya said getting annoyed.

"No... I mean yes, she does. I gave her a better punishment than your silly one…" Naruto tried to counter.

That's the second time you said no boy… you actually care for her huh? Jiraiya thought.

"Well what did you give her to do?" Jiraiya asked him.

"I gave her to finish knitting the scarf my mom was making for my father" Naruto said in one breath. Jiraiya was utterly shocked. He never imagined Naruto would let anyone even touch that scarf, no matter who they are it was something Naruto kept most close to his heart. The only thing he felt love towards, he gave that to her. Not to mention the message it delivered. Naruto never understood the "string of fate" but Jiraiya was sure Hinata would understand that.

"Naruto are you serious?" Jiraiya asked him getting serious, "you know what that represents? I know you were never able to understand-"

"I think… I am starting to understand it, old man" Naruto said and left the kitchen without any word leaving Jiraiya searching for words.

Both Naruto and Hinata were now somehow connected to each other even without their knowledge. Both were kept inside the castle without their will, both were the prisoners in their story and more than anything both of them wanted to be free. Free from his curse or free from her boring life, they craved it. But none could get it. Their stories were quite same and now that they have intertwined together and before they would know there might be something there that wasn't there before.


	16. Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the solemn silence he understood, he loved her.

**_Good Things_ **

After giving Hinata the scarf, Naruto couldn't sleep the whole night. Not because he had given her something very precious to her but because of what he almost did. He scared her and made her cry again.

_No. Never again! This time I will apologize in the most graceful manner…_ he thought with a smirk and started thinking of a plan.

**Oh, so you aren't completely dumb… who knew?** Taunted Kurama, but Naruto didn't care this time, he was too busy trying to apologize or to be more accurate, impress Hinata.

Hinata on the other hand could not believe that he gave her something so precious to him. She was going through the knitting and it was very fine. Finer than anything Hinata has ever knitted, but she had to do it. She had to do her best.

_Why do I even care?_ She thought as she kept the scarf besides her bedside table and went to sleep.

#

As the sun raised from the east, Hinata's whole room was lit with sunlight but she was still her bed not willing to get out of its warmth. The bed itself felt the most comfortable place in the world and she felt it would be a crime to leave it. But she had to leave it, had to go and do the chores as her punishment. So, she pulled her blanket off from her face and sat upright on her bed, yawning.

"AAHHHH" she screamed as she saw a manly figure standing in front of her door, "Who are you?!"

The man chuckled. "Even with such a good eyesight, you cannot see me Hinata" Naruto replied stepping into the light from the darkness.

"What are you… why are you here?" she said perplexed.

"Well it's my mansion I can freely roam anywhere now, can't I?" he replied in the most serious voice but instantly started laughing as he saw Hinata's face make a big "O".

"Hinata you are really cute in the morning" Naruto said and instantly turned red. He didn't realize he just complimented her, something he was not supposed to do till the afternoon. He had it all planned out but now he has to improvise on his plans.

"What I mean is that you are really easy in the mornings" he said and after looking at Hinata's extremely red face thought he just did more damage.

"Uh…" he was panicking but then remembered why he was there in the first time, "I made breakfast" he said looking down at the sliver tray he was holding which Hinata just noticed.

_Am I dreaming?_ Hinata thought and gaped at the tray and then at Naruto.

"Don't look so surprised, I can also cook sometimes" he said setting down the tray on her lap. Hinata still couldn't believe what she was seeing. While she was still processing what was happening Naruto pulled up a chair and sat beside her. He saw her still trying to understand what was happening and without thinking he pinched her cheeks.

"OW!" Hinata looked scandalised, "why did you do that?" she finally managed to say something.

"Well do get you out of your dreamy state before the eggs get cold or before I eat the breakfast that I made for you" Naruto said looking directly in her eyes with a smile plastered on his face. But his intense gaze made her look away.

"You…you can cook?" she asked eyeing at him suspiciously. She was completely awake now and aware that Naruto was sitting very close to her and his smile was really intoxicating.

"Ha! Yes, as I said before I, Uzumaki Naruto, can cook" he said proudly, "and if you taste my food, you'll know I am not a complete failure."

"I never thought you were a failure" she replied with a soft smile and started examining the silver tray on her lap. Eggs with furikake, blackberries and strawberries on another plate with miso soup. Hinata was amazed as everything was beautifully displaced. She still couldn't believe that Naruto prepared everything. She was flabbergasted. She tried the eggs and miso soup; they were the tastiest food items she ever ate. It was just like how her mom used to make. Her eyes were watery as she remembered the days when her mother also used to come to her room with a breakfast tray. Her eyes were watery at this memory. Naruto noticed it and instantly feared the worst.

"Hey hey! Are you okay? It's okay if you don't like it! Don't force yourself to eat it! I can ask Tsunade or Yamato to make something else! Please Hinata you can say if you don't like it… I won't be mad…" he was going to say more but Hinata silenced him as she put her finger on his lips.

"No" her voice was a whisper, "no, the food is amazing… it just reminded me of my mom…" she controlled her tears. She wasn't sad, it was a happy memory she just couldn't believe she remembered it.

Naruto looked her somberly. He took her hand which was still on his lips and held it. Hinata looked at him, tears now in control.

"This was my mother's recipe and her favorite breakfast items" he said and gave her a small smile. The rest of the breakfast went by quickly as Hinata shared everything with Naruto who agreed on eating with her.

#

"ARE YOU ALL GOING TO IGNORE THAT HE MADE HER BREAKFAST?" Yamato shouted at everyone was lying around during noon when both Naruto and Hinata were in their rooms.

"Yamato stop shouting" Jiraiya said lazily form the couch, "she is a pretty girl, no wonder Naruto wants her to be impressed with him."

"Plus, I think he admires her courage. She did stood up against him like two times already. I think he really like it" Tsunade laughed.

"ARE YOU ALL FORGETTING THE THREAT MADARA LEFT US WITH?" Yamato looked around the room not able to comprehend why everyone was so relaxed.

"Yamato calm yourself, will you?" Kakashi finally looked up from his book, "we need him to control the Kyuubi-"

"For that he needs to TRAIN not HANG AROUND WITH PRETTY GIRLS! CERTIANLY NOT WHEN SHE IS HIS PRISONER!"

"Yamato! Don't you remember what to Master Jiraiya when we last tried to train him? That time even Sasuke couldn't stop Naruto!" Kakashi said, "and yesterday he stopped himself form being angry! Do you know how amazing it is for that little kid to stop himself form being angry and lashing out? He is understanding things, he is becoming considerate. He is not letting his anger take over him! That is the most important part in his training… something none of us could teach him because deep down he knows that even though we were powerful we couldn't stop Madara. We are responsible for his-for everything…" he finished and went back reading his book.

"Yamato, he needs this… we need him to understand that there is good in this world. Let's give him a few weeks more" Jiraiya said.

Yamato was quiet for a long time and didn't speak at all after.

_I hope… for all of our sake you know what you all are doing_ He thought as he saw Naruto and Hinata outside walking side by side talking over the bridge on the river.

#

"What else do you like?" Hinata asked Naruto laughing.

"Well I can eat ramen for rest of my life" he replied and paused to look around. It has been a long time since he had come to this side of the mansion. He always stays facing his mom's garden but this side was far more pretty. It has snowed last light again, even though it was right in the middle of June, the land was covered in a blanket of snow and the trees were growing in a completely different form, from the front of the mansion. The lake long ago used to be filled with aquatic animals has been frozen for a while now, but now there was only a thin layer of ice on it. The back of the mansion reflected Naruto's heart. Shut off and ice-cold. But today there was sunshine on this land. Something has changed since the day Hinata entered the mansion. The snow was not melting but was getting softer. As she ran up to a seat and sat down with her books.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto said sitting down beside her. Naruto feels like a giant around her sometimes, today was one of those days. It might be because Hinata was wearing a very light shade of purple which blended her small figure into the snow and her hair all tied up in a high pony. She looked as magnificent as the snow around them.

"Yes?" she replied without looked at him, searching for the book she wanted to read from her bundle.

"The recipe… today when were almost cried?" Naruto hesitated as he now had Hinata's full attention, her pale purple eyes fixed on him with confusion, "is your mom still alive?" As soon he asked, he regretted it. He saw the shift in Hinata's eyes from confusion to sadness and hurt. As if he had opened a long last wound, a wound that could never be healed. Both of them were silent for a long time, but in that solemn silence Naruto noticed her closely. He couldn't bear to take his eyes off her, it felt like a crime not to look at her. In that silence Naruto realize how kind Hinata is, how amazingly gentle and considerate she is. And he realized that she is the most beautiful women he has ever laid his eyes on. Everything from her big midnight blue hairs to her pale purple eyes to her soft and thin lips and her heavenly breasts, she was perfect; he regretted the way he treated her in the beginning. The screaming, locking her up and all of the other things were making him physically sick. He loathed himself for being a bully to her. Looking at her now he wanted to just hug her and never let go. To make all of her suffering his own and not let her feel any pain. But more than anything he wanted to make her free.

_Shit._

He now understood that he was being selfish, keeping her here. Her imprisonment had nothing to do with her father stealing a rose, but it was her. There was just something about her that dawned him in. Her eyes gave him comfort, the way she teases him when he does something dumb makes his knees go weak and when she laughs out loud at something he had said, it drives him crazy. Her presence is all he needs to be happy.

_Shit. Shit._

Now as he knew her lips were about to form words and she was about to break the silence; he didn't want her to. His heartbreak was increasing with every passing second, his brain broke even those seconds. This was such an intimate moment that he wanted to stay in it forever. He knew she would never return these feelings; he knew she would never forgive her. Most of all, the thing that hurts him most is that he knows he loved her the moment he saw her. But who would ever love a beast?

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"No, my mother died years ago" Hinata finally broke the silence and her words lying around heavily. Her voice was quiet and if Naruto hadn't been staring at her he would've missed it. Her words struck him like lighting, he could feel his heartbeat increasing ever more.

_She had one parent! And I took him away!_

His mind was screaming. He knew in his mind what he had to do but even the thought of it make his heart stop for bit and make him feel nauseous. He looked at her with sympathy, once again losing himself to her irresistible personality and gorgeous face.

"My father told me she died giving birth to my little sister but…" Hinata hesitated, "but someone murdered her."

Time seemed to have stopped after what she said. The weight of her words lying all around them. And there was silence again but this time it was unbreakable.

Naruto thought his world was shattering right in front of him. He first took away her father and then her freedom. He didn't even think to ask if she had someone other than that. _A little sister._ The guilt that was building up since last few weeks, came crushing down onto him. It took every ounce of energy he had not to cry. After more than a decade his life, he had the urge to cry. Hinata had failed to notice how distraught Naruto was right now, or that he was staring at her for the past few minutes. She was caught up in the strings of memories of her own, with her mother, her sister, her father and most of all her brother. She missed them all so much but she knew she cannot run away from this place now. She just has to make the most of the situation. She kept aside her sadness for not being able to meet her sister.

_At least, Hanabi have father._

She drowned herself into a book while sat eerily quiet. She did not question him, she supposed it might be a lot to take in how their parents were taken away from them. She understands how hard it must have been for Naruto, as she only lost one parent but he lost both at such a young age. In the silence, both understood little bit of each other and shared a pain. The feeling of helplessness that will stay with them all their lives, the never-ending grief. Hinata noticed the silence and realized how quiet it was. It was very unlikely of Naruto not to say something so, Hinata looked at him to check if he was okay. The sympathy, the pain, the comfort he wanted to give her everything that he wanted to say but couldn't put into words but they were conveyed with a second's eye contact they had. But he still couldn't convey one feeling, something so strong that it scared even Naruto. Something that Naruto couldn't wrap this head around still the feeling he has never felt before, which melted his ice-cold heart and because of which there was sunshine in this side of the world.

For there was no questioning those feelings, he knew exactly what they are. He could not deny it anymore.

It was love.

#

Far away in a cave, an old man woke up. His eyes were purple and had rings in them, his hair was spiky and grey. He was sitting on a wooden throne behind him he was connected to something.

"What is it, Konan?" he said, his voice deep and raspy.

"My lord" Konan bowed, "the boy has found the girl… should we get ready for battle?"

At this the man laughed, his laughter filled the cave.

"There is no need" he said shifting on his throne, "he would never learn to control the beast. I still have few weeks. We shall attack at the set time, no need to worry. He is nothing." Konan bowed again.

"Also, don't wake up the for something as petty as this or else you know the consequences" he added and pointed towards a black-haired boy kept in glass like container. He was barely alive, with one of his eyes were missing. Konan remembered how he resisted her master. She remembers the day she turned against her master and set out in search for a solution.

_Just hang on, Obito…_ she said as she neared the glass container, _soon. He is learning._

She then looked at her master, who was already in deep sleep.

_The boy, he is more than what you give him credit to. Your reign will end, Madara,_ she thought as she got out of the cave and made her way back to Kohana.

_**xx** _

**Hello my readers! Hope you are all doing well. I just want to add a few things. As we all know the terrible things that's happening in the world, I hope you all are safe and healthy where ever you all are. I know the situation sucks** **and it is terrifying but it is in these times of need that we all should help one another. I live in India and we are in lockdown for 21 days. I have already been in self-quarantine for past two weeks because I flew back from USA as my university went remote. For all of you whose classes are now remote, know this no one is alone. Please this is something very important, you all need to be healthy both physically and mentally. I know I cannot help anyone with physical fitness but mentally I would like if anyone around you or if you yourself feel even a bit alone feel free to reach out. I know how hard it be for some of you to stay in home.**

**It hasn't been easy on me to stay home for so long, I won't be out for like a month which really scares me. But know this – I am here if anyone wants to talk and they feel like they don't want to talk to someone they know. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger than a someone close. Of course, I urge you all to talk to anyone you are comfortable with. Just stay safe and healthy!**

**We are all in this together and we will overcome this.**

**Until next time!**

**Love, P.**


	17. Something There

**_Something There_ **

“There you go” Hinata said as she handed Naruto a piece of cloth after having breakfast together.

“You finished it. So fast?” he asked her surprised. This kind of knitting according to Tsunade was really difficult and it took his mom to make that much months, “you never cease to amaze me, Hinata.”

“Oh no! More than half was already done, I just added some final touches to it… hope-hope you like it…” she said half smiling and half fearing what he might do if she did something wrong. But to her utter surprise, Naruto hugged her. Tightly.

“It’s perfect” he said. Hinata was speechless. Naruto hugged her for two more seconds before breaking it off realizing what he just did made him as nervous as Hinata was. It has been almost a week since the day he realized his feelings for her and he had been trying to avoid her. His brain says no but his heart always wins the competition and he give into the temptation of being with her. It tortures him to the end of the world knowing that someone like Hinata would never return his feelings, he thinks he doesn’t deserve her love. He could not be more wrong.

“Um… so yeah I’ll go and put it up their grave with some fresh flowers…” he said trying not make eye contact and give away his nervousness about he was about to ask her. Once again, his brain was fighting his heart.

_She will say no!!_

_But what if she says yes?_

_You’ll make a fool of yourself!!_

_But there is no harm in asking!_ His heart fought his brain. Even though it was a very simple thing yet he was having problem voicing it out.

“Sure! I am glad you liked it!” Hinata said and was making her way to go out.

_It’s now or never, Nartuo!_

“Hinata” he called and she stopped at the door and turned towards him, perplexed, “… do you…maybe… wanna come with me? To my parent’s grave I mean…” his heart won as he asked her shyly.

“Yes!!” she replied a bit too quickly. Naruto smiled brightly and nodded.

#

At noon both of them met at the bottom of the stairs. Naruto led the way to his parent’s grave; it was just behind the mansion a few meters away. There was another garden there but this one had both red and yellow roses covering the two grave stones. It looked like a shrine for the fallen heroes. Naruto had two garlands made of white carnations and Hinata was holding the red scarf that she completed. As they neared the Naruto paused before going in, it has been a long time since he had visited them. As he saw from far that the flowers were blossoming, he felt ashamed as it should be his duty to water the flowers and take care of his parent’s grave not someone else’s. But here he was standing, with a crushing guilt that suddenly came over him - they died protecting him and he in return was angry at them for leaving him alone in this world, with a monster sealed inside him. He hated the choice they made. Suddenly his whole body started feeling heavy. His eyes were fixed on the gardens ahead. But why would any parent want to leave their kid alone? He could hear this heartbeat increasing, he started remembering the stories Jiraiya told him about his parents. How brave they were, how unselfish they were… how hard it must’ve have been that they had to leave their only child alone in this world, with a target on his back. Naruto didn’t used to believe Jiraiya that was until the day he met Sasuke and he started having these dreams about his parents. They were more of a memory than a dream, a very vague and long-lost memory in which his mother is holding him in front of her and both his parents are smiling at him. That was all he needed to love them. He had not thought about that memory since Sasuke had gone but now it was all coming to him, making it harder to walk each second.

_I am just a selfish person!!! I don’t think about anyone other than myself!!_ He thought, clutching his chest. For the first time in his life, his eyes were teary and he absolutely did not want to cry in front of Hinata of all people. But he could not also face his parents himself, even though he barely remembers them, he knows they will be disappointment in him for what he has become. As now he once again remembered how much they loved him and what they had sacrificed for everyone’s sake.

_I was not worth their sacrifice!!! I-I am useless!! I blame others for this but all of this happened because of me!!_

Hinata was shocked to see Naruto like this. The past week had been a blur for her as he was a complete gentleman to her. For god’s sake he served her breakfast!! She put in extra effort to complete the scarf within the week, just to make him happy. She liked seeing him happy and smiling than brooding all the time. Smiling really suits him, it’s like what he is actually be supposed to do. Plus, she knows that he was trying to make up for the incident the other day. She has forgiven him for that, she understands how precious parents’ things can be to an orphan. She too would have lashed out if someone touched her mom’s stuff like that. But like now she understood that Naruto was undergoing an emotional turmoil.

_Must be visiting his parent’s grave after a long time, I think…_ she said sadly smiling at him and then with her free hand she grabbed his free hand and locked her fingers with his. The sudden warmth on his hand made Naruto come back to reality and he looked at her. For confidence. For assurance. For comfort.

“Hey, it’ll be alright” Hinata said coming close to him, “you’ll be fine. Okay?”

Naruto just looked at her, he wanted to move but his legs were refusing. He just nodded at her and she smiled not sadly but a sweet, loving smile which gave Naruto butterflies. Because Naruto’s feet refused to move, Hinata led them. As led them Naruto felt his body getting lighter and completely in her control. The tears he was struggling to control where no longer in his control, but he did not care if he was sobbing. He knew as long as he was with Hinata, he will be fine. She will not judge him for crying or even lashing out on her, she is the most understanding and kind person he has ever met.

_How did I ever hate her?_

They both reached the graves and as they entered, they saw not two but three graves. A grave that Naruto completely forgot existed near his parents. He was not ready for this.

_Namazaki Minato, Uzumaki Kushina… who’s that?_ Hinata thought.

“Who’s Uchiha Obito, Naruto?” she asked but she turned her gaze towards Naruto who had already fallen on his knees as guilt once again take over his body.

#

“He is visiting his parent’s grave!!!!” Yamato rushed in the living room where everyone was sitting.

“So what?” Kakashi asked lazily as half of his concentration was in the book he was reading.

“SO WHAT?? Kakashi Senpai!!!! You know the guilt he carries with himself!! He cannot handle it on his own!!!” Yamato shouted.

“No, he has to” Tsunade said.

“Plus, he is not even alone. Hinata went with him” Kakashi said turning a page.

“How do you know that?” Yamato asked, “were you spying on them?!”

“No, unlike you Tenzo I was just present there when they were talking. Honestly when those two are together they don’t give a shit about anyone around them… those idiots don’t even realize it” Kakashi said the book still in his hands.

“Firstly, for once in your life can you please leave the prono book and take the situation seriously. Secondly, are you all forgetting that Obito’s grave is also there!!!” Yamato yelled at everyone. Everyone looked a little distressed.

“Well now that is really a pain, he has never visited his grave… I don’t think he even knew we gave Obito the grave there” Jiraiya said, feeling concerned, “but it is something he has to deal with himself. None of us can help him.” Tsunade and Kakashi nodded in agreement and Kakashi even put down his book as soon as he heard Obito’s name.

“But what if he loses control?!” Yamato said, “what if Hinata is-”

“Nothing will happen, relax” Jiraiya said smiling to himself.

“How are you so sure?” Tsunade asked.

“Tell me, did any one us had been in a fight with Naruto for the past week? Did anyone saw him brooding was long periods of time?” Jiraiya addressed the room and no one seemed to yes so he continued, “and have seen the change in his moods? The constant smiling? You guys get it don’t you?”

“He will never hurt her” Kakashi said as he also has been noticing these things.

“Just wait and watch Tsuande, Yamato… our Naruto is finally growing up” Jiraiya said smiling.

#

“Are you okay?” Hinata panicked as she saw tears streaming down Naruto’s face and as he clutched his chest. Hinata could hear his heart beat and his breathing was abnormal. His fox-like features were enhanced and his eyes were already red. But Naruto didn’t feel anger boil inside him, it was pain. 

_He died because of me… because of me. I am the reason for all of their deaths!!_

“Naru-”

“THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!!!!” he screamed, “all of them, because of me. I-I…”

“Hey… it’s okay. They loved you and I am sure they don’t regret dying to protect you. I know what happened to your parents, I am sure they loved you more than anything in this world. Naruto-kun, you deserved their love” Hinata said and placed her small hand on his chest to slowly Naruto’s heartbeat calmed and his breathing started to returned to normal.

“I am not worth their sacrifices” he said looking at Obito’s grave and remembering how he died saving Naruto from the White Zetsus.

“Uzumaki Naruto” Hinata’s voice was stern suddenly and she held Naruto’s hands and looked directly into his red eyes, “you might be a little bit proud and arrogant and sometimes a real pain in the ass BUT you are not worthless. I know that because you saved my life, you saved someone you hate. You are kind, thoughtful and brave. Don’t say you are worthless! I know deep down you are an amazing person, a warm-hearted person…” Naruto’s eyes were slowly turning back into his own deep blue colour. He was calming down.

_Where did that come from?_ Hinata thought as she was still holding on Naruto’s hand. She did not want to let go of him, she wanted him to know that she does not hate him. Absolutely not. Something she discovered last week and was unable to admit to herself. Until now.

_I do not… I do not hate you…_ she thought, and held Naruto’s hand firmly, _No. I should but I don’t. This is bizarre. He kidnapped my father and now he has me as his prisoner!! That’s right,_ her expression changed to sadness, _I am his prisoner, he would never forgive me. He would never care._

Suddenly, Naruto looked up staring directly in Hinata’s eyes. He was in pain, she could tell. He needed someone to tell him it’s not his fault, it never was. He needed to have some sense knocked into him. He could not believe his ears when Hinata said he was kind, thoughtful and brave. He needed to hear that again.

Most importantly, he needed to look into her eyes and look for the sincerity in her words.

_He has never treated me like a slave._

“Do you really mean that?” he said in a soft voice.

“Yes” she replied firmly, sadness no longer lingered on her face.

He knew she wasn’t lying. Both were quiet for a long time and then Hinata released Naruto’s hand suddenly realizing she was squeezing very hard. She was usually on edge, scared of Naruto might say. Scared if he understood her feelings. And if he did, what will he do.

“Thank you” Naruto said, standing up, “thank you, Hinata.”

All she could do was smile.

But he hugged her. Tightly. To his surprise, she hugged him back.

After their long hug ended, both of them were completely red and flustered. But none pointed out the obvious fact. Naruto placed the scarf and garlands on his parents’ grave. He did not have anything else so he made a mental promise to bring something on Obito’s grave. The guilt was far from gone, but it was bearable. Something about Hinata made Naruto feel good about himself.

_If only I could kiss her!!_ was all he thought the rest of the day.

After coming back from the graves, both went to their rooms to rest. Thankfully, they avoided meeting with anyone else for the rest of the day.

But all Hinata could think of the rest of the day was, _I like him. Shit._


	18. The Ball

**_The Ball_ **

"So why did you come to me, kiddo?" Jiraiya said putting his hands up in the air as Naruto finished telling his story to him. The story of how he fell in love with Hinata.

"Pervy Sage! You are supposed to know these kinds of things! That's why I came to you" Naruto replied, his face getting a little bit red.

"Stop drinking and tell me something!" he added as he saw Jiraiya's attention was more on the sake than on Naruto.

"OYE! Boy! You don't know how amazing this sake is! And don't shout so loud, Tsunade might hear you!" but it was too late already, Tsunade was standing right behind him with a vein popping out of her forehead and her hands folded. That shouted danger.

"Jiraiya" she said with gritted teeth. Jiraiya got sober instantly.

"Oye oye! Naruto brought me this sake… I didn't know this was yours!" he tried to save himself from her wrath.

"Pervy sage! Don't lie!" Naruto said but no one heard him. The tension between Tsunade and Jiraiya was so intense that it felt anytime both will start to duel.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Tsunade shouted and jumped towards him. Jiraiya ducked and starting to run away.

"I WAS SAVING THAT FOR SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

Jiraiya ran towards the door but Tsunade was faster.

"I might be 50-year-old women, but I am still faster that your drunk ass. Hand over the sake. RIGHT. NOW" she declared.

Just as Jiraiya handed her the sake she punched him in the face, several times.

She looked into the bottle.

"THIS IS HALF EMPTY! YOU DRUNK BASTARD!"

She was once again running behind Jiraiya.

_Think, Jiraiya, think! She will beat you into a paste…. OH!_ Jiraiya was running and thinking when he saw Naruto face-palming himself in the corner.

"Today is a special occasion!" he declared and stopped running. Tsunade tried not to bump into him but she was running way to fast to stop suddenly so, she ended up bumping into his chest.

"W-ow-What occasion?" she asked holding Jiraiya's collar. Jiraiya looked at Naruto once again.

Looking directly into Naruto's eyes he said, "Naruto is in LOVE!"

#

_This could not get any worse,_ Naruto rolled his eyes as he was being hugged for what he thought was the billionth time (it was the fourth time only). This time however, it was Kakashi who was hugging him. Although his face wasn't visible anyone could tell by looking into his eyes that he smiling behind that ridiculous mask.

"I cannot believe you-you… fell i-in-in l-LOVEEE!" Yamato cried. At the precise moment Jiraiya told Tsunade that Naruto was in love, these two entered. Everyone was laughing and ignoring any protest that came out of Naruto's mouth. They were happy that all was not lost, that she succeeded in bringing back what Naruto lost with Obito's death. Because Madara's curse did not work on young Naruto. He still loved, he loved everyone very much until Obito died. They all thought maybe that's when the curse actually started. Whatever the reason was after that fateful day Naruto started to see himself as a monster he never was, resented himself for ever being born. Slowly, that changed into a hatred towards the world, towards the one who cared for him but could not "cure" him, towards his parents who left him alone.

He was filled with grief.

And that made him lonely.

But now, things were changing. He loved someone again. Or least started to.

"OYE!" Naruto practically roared and instantly got everyone's attention, "WHAT the hell am I supposed to do now? She will never care for someone who kidnapped her father and enslaved her all her life…."

The room went silent for a while. They knew he was right however, they have been both of them for a week and they knew how Hinata felt about him.

_You'll have to figure out she likes you by yourself,_ Jiraiya thought. He remembered the plan all four of them came up with whenever Naruto confessed his love to them.

_-Flashback-_

_A week ago_

"So, what ideas we have?" Tsunade said looking around the room. All three men looked highly uninterested at the task on hand.

_Men._

"If you all don't answer me in two minutes, I don't think you will be able to see today's sunset" she said calmly, cracking her knuckles. She instantly got the attention of the room.

"How about a picnic date?" Yamato offered.

"They are not kids!" she replied.

"Well… a hot spring bath always spice things up!" Jiraiya said, mouth-watering as he wandered into his own imagination.

"Why did I even bother asking you? Also, how the fuck are you going to get a hot bath? Don't you remember we can't leave this place? We are locked out of the world!" she said getting angrier.

"What's your plan, Lady Tsunade?" Yamato asked which made Tsunade red instantly.

"Well… my plan…. It's a bit too romantic for them…"

_She had no plan!_

"How about a ball?" Kakashi said looking bored.

"A… ball?"

"For both of them only. Three of us can play music and you can sing" he said. Everyone was shocked to listen such normal yet graceful romantic gesture can come out of the guy who reads porn, all day long.

"That does not sound bad at all" Tsunade said in wonder.

"Wow! Kakashi senpai!" Yamato eyes were practically glowing.

_But how are we going to convince him?_ Jiraiya thought.

_-Flashback over -_

"Looks like the day has come…" Jiraiya addressed the room.

"Who would have thought this would happen so fast?" Tsunade said messing up Naruto's blonde hair. Even more than before.

"I am so happy!" Yamato said.

Naruto was completely lost in the conversation.

"What… what are you guys talking about?!" he asked them. All he received were mischievous smiles. They told him their plan. And how he should ask Hinata to a ball and then confess his feelings.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way!" he protested, "I won't make a fool of myself. I'll just keep these stupid feelings inside me, until I die!"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade stood up from her chair and hovered above Naruto, "you are going to do it. Whether you like it or not."

"No" he said standing up and looking directly into her eyes, "I won't. And you can't make me."

"Naruto" her tone was stern but there was a hint of warmth in it, "don't think so bad about yourself. Don't you remember how much you loved Obito? All of us?"

Naruto was taken back. No one has mentioned what happened day since years. It was always on the back of their minds but no one mentioned it. At least not to him. he remembered the guilt and grief he felt this afternoon. That feeling will never leave his heart. He does not hate them but it is also not love. He knows, something snapped inside of him the day Obito died. People he loves are always at danger. People he loves are taken away from him.

_That's right,_ he thought.

"That's why… I can't. I cannot lose her… or any one of you" he said his eyes wide and almost watery.

Tsunade smiled.

"You won't, you idiot" and then she hugged him.

"Now at least give it a try" Yamato said and Naruto nodded yes.

"Okay… so this is what you are supposed to do…" Jiraiya and Kakashi explained him what they came up with, which was for once not at all sexual. And Tsunade was happy to see that their old Naruto was slowly but surely coming back to them.

#

_This is bullshit! This is absolutely the worst idea in the history of ideas! How the fuck did I manage to let those guys talk me into this! Fuck! This is bullshit!_

Naruto went over the plan for the millionth time. At the time of planning it looked so simple – get her dinner in bed, ask her to go for a walk around the lake in night and ask her if she would join him to a Ball they _supposedly_ held every year in the remembrance of their lost ones.

But now everything about the plan looked terrifying. Naruto lost all of his confidence once he was outside Hinata's door. He had been standing in front of her door since last five minutes. His hand going near the door to knock and then retreating as soon as he is a few centimetres close to knocking. He took a deep breath and remembered the advice Jiraiya gave him.

**_"Take deep breaths if you feel nervous and then just rip the fucking bandage off!"_ **

_I can't believe I am following Pervy sage's advice in my… romantic life? I have a fucking romantic life?! No! Don't get ahead of yourself… she…she might not even like you!_

He took another deep breath and knocked as softly as he can on the door. In less than five seconds the door opened and Naruto thought his soul just left his body. Hinata was wearing a very light blue flowy dress and her hair were wet. Which meant she recently came out of shower and _NO! Naruto you are not a pervert! Don't think like that!_ he screamed at himself.

"Huh? Naruto!" Hinata said giving him a smile, which just made him even more dizzy. On top of that, Hinata smelled like lavender and it was intoxicating. Her face was still a bit red from the shower. She looked like an angel.

"Uh… yeah… hi" he managed to reply not looking anywhere but her. Both stood in silence for a few seconds. Hinata was confused as to why she Naruto came to see her… Naruto on the other hand was shaking internally. His brain went to sleep and he could not utter any word. He couldn't even look Hinata in the eye, it was painful. He knew there is a high probability that she hates him, no he knew she definitely hated him. The thought hit him hard, he believed Jiraiya and everyone when they said that Hinata might like him but now standing in front of her he knew that might not be the case. Someone as pretty as her must have a bunch of people after her, on top of that she was his prisoner… things did not add up. She can never like someone like him, just what that lady who killed Obito said that day.

_You are incapable of being loved. Whoever is close to gets consumed into your darkness. You are a cursed child, a pain to my master. And soon everyone you love will die same death as this boy!_

Something he never told anyone. These were the memories he buried deep inside but were now coming back to him. Haunting him again. Maybe this was the effect of visiting Obito's grave after so long. However, this was the worst time he could remember that day. He was seconds apart from breaking down but then Hinata came in to save the day.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said softly, "you look pale? Is everything alright?"

Naruto came back from those horrible memories. He looked at Hinata in confusion for a second, he could not remember what he was doing there. He saw the tray in his hands and decided to bury those memories once again and focus on the task.

_Just do it, Naruto!_ He motivated himself.

"Oh! I came have dinner with you!" he said putting on a gorgeous smile and lifting up the tray to his chest. Hinata was turning red.

_F—Food with me!_

Hinata did not met Naruto after visiting the grave. Mostly, because she just found out about her new feelings and understood why she had butterflies every time she saw Naruto. And right now, her heartbeat was going off the charts. She came out of the shower five minutes ago and now Naruto was standing in front of her. The way Naruto was looking at Hinata made her whole body feel heavy and dizzy. And he giving off one of the most vibrant smiles ever and it took all of her strength not to faint.

She failed to understand why Naruto wanted to have dinner with her. In her room.

"Come on in!" she managed to say anyway, returning the smile. Naruto's heart skipped a beat looking at her smiling at him. Naruto placed the tray on a table and pulled up two chairs. The dinner looked delicious. Hinata looked at the dishes.

_Miso Ramen, expected! Rice, soup and…_

"CINNAMON ROLLS!" she suddenly screamed which startled Naruto who was staring at her. He thought his staring was discovered. Hinata looked at Naruto and suddenly put her hand on her mouth. She suddenly felt conscious.

_You idiot! Why did you scream! Compose yourself, Hinata!_

"Cinnamon rolls are your favorite" Naruto said and started laughing. It did help Hinata that Naruto remembers what her favourite food it, when she's only mentioned it once. She just manged to smile at him. And tried to concentrate her attention on the food rather than the boy who dominated her thoughts and dreams these last few days. And last night who actually some explicit stuff that Hinata cannot get out of her mind. She tried to push these thoughts away and started to drink the soup. She only just realized how hungry she has been and after eating one cinnamon roll it was still not easy to remove Naruto from her head and put in cinnamon rolls instead.

As for Naruto, even eating his favorite ramen did not think of anything else than the her. As they ate together, he kept on looking to her from his peripheral vision. He could not believe what he was about to do. It looked utterly dumb to him. But still he had a bit of hope. He saw how Hinata blushed suddenly when she saw him looking at him, how even she was stealing a few glances. Now he doesn't really know anything about girls, all his knowledge is from that one pink-haired girl Sasuke brought with him once. But Hinata is different from that girl. Hinata is so shy yet bold, she is so soft yet her words calm him down. Her beauty is beyond his comprehend and oh god if he thinks about her body, certain parts of this body start to twitch.

He tried to get these thoughts out of his mind and saw that Hinata was on her last cinnamon rolls.

_Ask her!_

"Hinata" he said looking at her seriously, "would you… would you like togoforawalk?" he mumbled suddenly.

_Naruto-kun… is mumbling?_

"Sorry… what?" she asked swallowing her last cinnamon roll. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He was ready to hear a "no".

"Yes" Hinata replied smiling and once again Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

He smiled. "Let's go!" he got up and took the tray out of the tray with Hinata on his right side.

#

After putting away dishes away both went out towards the lake. It was a full moon and it was shinning on the snow beneath their feet. The curse weirdly changes the weather but today it felt like a blessing. It was almost too perfect for the occasion. They walked side by side for a long time both of them were silent. There was an unspoken tension between them. Naruto decided to break that silence.

"You know those three stars are the part of the Taishikou San Daishi?" he said suddenly stopping and pointing at three very bright stars. Hinata was surprised.

"How do you… how do you know that?" she suddenly said and regretted it instantly the way it came out.

"You think I'm dumb?" Naruto said in a very serious voice.

"No! Not at all! That's not what I meant! I just-" she stopped to say these words carefully but instead she was met by laughter. Naruto was laughing.

_What…?_

"Hinata!" he said putting both his hand on her shoulder, which might've looked friendly to someone but not to Hinata, "I am messing with you!"

Naruto was almost a foot taller than Hinata and only now did they see their height difference. As Naruto's laughter died down, his hands stayed on her shoulders and both of them were staring into each other's eyes. As if the blue and lavender eyes lost themselves into each other. Naruto came a little closer increasing both of their heartbeats. Hinata was as red as a tomato and if you looked closely at Naruto he was also blushing.

They were just a few meters away from the bridge. Naruto's plan was to bring Hinata on the bridge where the moonlight hits perfectly at night like these and ask her to be his date for the ball. But right now, the moonlight shone on them, standing so close that they could hear each other's' hearts' beat. Racing is the right word to use. Hinata could feel Naruto's breathing slowly on her face as she looked up into his eyes. There eyes were lit by the moonlight and were getting even more mesmerizing to watch. As both admired each other, a single same thought went through both of their minds.

_Kiss her!_

_Kiss him!_

But none of them acted on instinct. Instead Hinata realized she was tip toed and her face was extremely close to Naruto and she acted fast to make some distance between them but as soon as she turned away, Naruto grabbed her hand. She made the mistake of looking back into his shinning blue eyes and lost herself once again.

Hinata looked so tempting right now. The moonlight making her midnight blue hair shine and her eyes glittering. Her pale body was also glowing due to the moonlight. She really did look like a princess. Hell, she looked like a fucking angel. But Naruto resisted the urge to kiss her. The way she was looking at him, she looked as lost as he was but there was something else. Was it… pain? He suddenly realized his grip was too tight for Hinata's fragile hands and instantly released her hand. Now they stood in silence, for the fourth time in this night. However, Naruto did not feel scared anymore. He was confident. He was only taking his time to stare at Hinata.

"Hinata" he said softly yet there was sternness in his voice, "would you please join me to a _ball_?"

"A ball?" this was not what she expected.

"Yes, you see we have this ball every year to remember our loved ones and well it's used to be a thing to bring your date to it, dattebayo! So, I thought maybe you would… you know like to go as my date?"

Hinata was quiet for a while. She was certainly not expecting this. She wasn't sure what she was even expecting! But this was something out of the blue… she couldn't understand for a while what a date means.

_A date?! He means A DATE DATE!_

This time she could not suppress the urge to kiss him.

"No pressure if you don't want-" Naruto was saying when suddenly Hinata's lips made contact with his cheek. His eyes were wide and he could not understand what was happening.

"Yes" Hinata replied after giving him a kiss, "yes! I would be your date, Naruto-kun."


	19. Running Away

Naruto stood in silence with one hand on his cheek. The moon was shining brightly and he could see Hinata's blue hair shinning in the moonlight, as she went back inside. He could see nothing expect her. The cold breeze hit him; his face broke into a huge smile.

_What just happened?_

It was as his brain was completely shut down after he asked her to the ball.

_The ball! She said… she said… yes! And… she!_

He pressed on his cheek again, and relived the moment. Her intoxicating fragrance engulfed him as she pressed her lips on his cheek, she had to tip toe to reach him and due to that her hand was lightly pressed on his chest. He found that incredibly heart-warming. That small peck meant everything to him, his face was glowing in the moonlight now. He could not believe this was happening. For the first time in his life, he was looking forward to something. With one hand still on his cheek and a lingering smile he went back inside the mansion straight to his room.

#

Hinata jumped on her bed as she practically ran away from the situation. She could not believe what she just did. A small peck. That's all it took for her to lose her goddamm mind.

_I kissed him! Well, technically it was just a peck?_ She buried her face in her pillow. Even if it was only a "peck" it meant so much to her. It carried so many emotions, and she only hoped they reached Naruto. Naruto, whom she has grown to admire so much in a few weeks. However, it is more than admiration now. She wanted him to know that but was not sure if her emotions reached him. For the time being, she tried not to think about it.

_A ball… I wonder what that's like?_

And a million other questions popped into her head, as she tried not to think about anything related the boy she just pecked. But everything ended up being about Naruto.

_I wonder what he will wear? Wait! WHAT WILL I WEAR?!_

She said yes, without thinking, a ball must need big, heavy, embroidered, and made with silk gowns but all she had were a few old cotton frocks. And now she was worrying about dresses.

She decided it's futile to think about it right now. She will go to Lady Tsunade tomorrow and ask her for help. She went to sleep with these happy thoughts, in a long time after being "imprisoned" in this mansion she felt free.

#

"Lady Tsunade?" Hinata called as she entered the kitchen. The sun was barely up, the sky had an amazing yellowish red colour with birds singing outside. Hinata loved to wake up at this hour and look at the mixed yellow and red aka orange sky, but today she was up because her dreams were getting very explicit and she knew if she dreamt any more, she won't ever be able to face Naruto.

She started outside the window for a few minutes, looking at the orange sky always calms her.

"Lady Tsunade?" She called again.

"Hinata?" Said a voice. She was trying to avoid this morning. _How is he even up at this hour? How did I not notice him sitting?!_

"Naruto-kun!" She waved at him, "good morning!" She said blushing.

"Is it good? I barely got any sleep last night." He sighed.

Hinata smiled a little. It turns out she can actually face him after having those perverted dreams.

Naruto was just making himself a drink; he did not expect to see Hinata be up so early. Then again, he is never up this early maybe it's normal for her to be up this early. Just as he heard her voice he froze, all the things he was thinking last night came down crashing onto him.

_Don't be like Jiraiya!_

He scolded himself. As Hinata was looking outside the window, Naruto was staring at her. He could not believe someone could be this important to him, maybe in some other lifetime when shinobis were present in the world, they would have been in school together, maybe even go to the same class and be best friends. And more.

He called her as she was looking for Lady Tsunade.

And invited Hinata to sit besides him.

They sat and had a drink together.

"Do you always get up so early?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's just a habit that my mom…" Hinata paused, thinking about her mom always makes her sad. "My mom, she made it sure that I wake up early and now I just follow it."

"You must really miss her"

"Yes"

"Hinata, do you… do you ever feel like running away?"

Hinata was surprised and turned to Naruto who was not looking at her. Something about his drink was making him highly interested in it.

"Like you know, if you were not here all of the problems everyone faces will go away?"

He never said these things to anyone. He never thought anyone would understand. He does not think she will either.

"Sometimes" Hinata replied, "yes, sometimes I just want to be invisible."

He was taken back and did not care about his drink anymore and looked at Hinata, wide-eyed. She does understand. He was clear from her face and a sad smile that lingered on her face. He felt the sudden need to take away her sadness, and without thinking he said, "Do you want to run away?" he asked.

Hinata was surprised.

"What? What do you mean by run away?"

"Want to see the outside world?"

_Is this a trick question?_ She thought.

"Sure?" she didn't even have the time to finish her drink as Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her to her favorite place in the whole mansion.

#

_The library?_ She stood there as she followed Naruto around. Mostly because he was not letting go of her hand. Which did not bother Hinata. At all.

He finally let go of Hinata's hand, much to her dismay, and reached out to bring a surprisingly clean box. Inside the box, there was a turtle, and a book. He took the book out.

"Now, this is magic" he said more to himself, "this book projects any part of the world around you. You can smell the different smells, you can hear the people talk, laugh, eat but you cannot interact with them."

Hinata brushed the book with her hand, it looked big and heavy but it only had one page on with a map. _It's the map of the world!_

She has only seen that map once in her library and was eager to find out how the lands and seas looks like however, she ended up in this mansion before she had a chance.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Naruto asked, placing the book on top of the nearest table.

Hinata thought about it. There were so many places she wanted to go… so many new things she wanted to explore but there was one place she wanted to go back again.

_Just one more time._

"Wait first tell me how does this work?" She asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you about that part, so all you need to do is say the name of that place and put… put your hand on my hand and have to… we have to keep are hands locked the whole time because… well because it only works with me." Naruto lied. Hinata's face started to burn but she managed to conceal it.

"Oh, and the best part is – if you have already been to the said place, it can project your memories!" he said, "I know this feels impossible, but trust me it's amazing. I don't have memories of any place except the mansion, and well the stories here are just depressing. So, we can go to a place you have visited and see how you viewed it!" He basically squealed.

Hinata was in deep thought.

_Do I really want to see that again? I need to find out what happened! But it was so long ago… I am with him… maybe this is the time I face the truth…_ she fought with herself.

Naruto grabbed her hand and smiled brightly.

_I can do this,_ she thought. And thought of her hometown, her favorite sweet shop, the small lilies that grew on the roadside, the hills, the river all of this leading to her house. To her mom.

As the library faded from the view, Naruto was super excited where Hinata was taking him. He looked around and saw beautiful hills emerge, a river flowing between them, then came land and the shops. So, many people buying different stuff, selling hundreds of items. He was curious. He has been to a lot of places, but never has he seen it from a point of view of someone else, he was too proud to ask anyone around him. But as a blue butterfly flew past him, he was just enjoying the view and the girl he was holding hands with. But then suddenly the scenery changed again, he saw what he feared might be true the first time he saw Hinata.

"HINATA!" someone screamed.

#

"Where are those two off to today?" Jiraiya asked.

"I am not sure" Tsunade replied in a yawn, "I saw them leave in a hurry towards the library."

"What work would they have in the library this early?" Jiraiya asked again.

Something was not right. He could sense it, both Naruto and Hinata were nowhere to be seen. However, the others seemed to be okay about this.

"Why do you want to know about their every move?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't" Jiraiya replied, pouting, "it's just, I think somethings' wrong. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Master Jiraiya, you worry a lot" Yamato said, "they are fine and might be hanging out somewhere."

"I hope you are right" Jiraiya said. But still the feeling did not go away. He wanted to inspect what this was all about but he did not know where to start from. As if on que, they all heard a terrifying scream, from the library. A scream all of them knew as if it was their own voice, a scream they have not heard since Obito died, a scream they knew meant Naruto was sad, angry but most of all he could lose control anytime.

A scream they all wished they would never hear again.

In an instant they got up and ran. They ran as fast as their legs would go.

When they reached, they saw a horrifying sight. Hinata was barely conscious and Naruto's eyes were blood red with his fox features highlighted.

_I knew something was not right!_ Jiraiya thought.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya said in the softest voice possible. Naruto looked at him, his eyes filled with malice. In an instant, he was near Jiraiya, leaving a crack in the floor where he stood.

He held Jiraiya by his collars and Jiraiya thought he was going to get another scar like the one on his chest, but to his utter surprise, Naruto did not attack. And only now did everyone noticed, the turtle and the book on laid on the table.

_He knows,_ everyone thought, as Hinata collapsed on the ground.

"Hinata!" Tsunade screamed and ran towards her.

Naruto looked at Hinata and suddenly every single part of his body was aching.

He looked back at Jiraiya.

With tears streaming down his face, Naruto asked, "why did you not tell me?"


	20. Hinata's Mom

**_Hinata’s Mom_ **

“Why?” Naruto cried. He was on his knees now, begging Jiraiya to tell him that what he just witnessed was a trick. But he knew better. He knew that no one can take this guilt away from him. “Naruto,” Jiraiya said slowly crouching down to meet Naruto’s eye, “I am very sorry but it is not your fault. You know, that right?”

Naruto looked directly into Jiraiya’s eyes. His anger calming down a bit at Jiraiya fatherly gaze, but then a thought popped up in his mind. “If you died, it would be my fault. If anyone here died, IT WOULD BE MY FAULT!!!” He screamed.

_Jiraiya sensei dies, it would be on me. Kakashi sensei dies, it would be on me! Anyone here dies – it would all be my fault. How-how many more lives am I going to take?!_ Thought came in flooding into his mind and he started to think about what he just saw with Hinata.

- _Flashback-_

_Fifteen minutes ago_

Standing right in the middle of a market square, Naruto realized how much he loved the outside world. Everywhere he looked there was a different story to tell. Some people were buying spices, to make something in their home, a bunch of kids causing trouble, a couple sitting in the shade, and many more scenes to watch. Other than the market square, the overall view of the place was also magnificent with big mountains and a huge river tearing those big giants apart.

Naruto looked at Hinata who looked at the place with familiarity and with a tint of sadness. She looked around the same way Naruto did but unlike him, she recognised the place.

“Hinata? Did you bring us in the past or present? Also, what is this place?” Naruto asked.

“Past. My hometown.” She said softly.

_This means there must a younger version of Hinata somewhere!!_ The thought excited Naruto, more than it should. He looked around to find her but he wasn’t successful.

Both pulled in the opposite direction, almost untangling their hands. “Let’s go your way” Naruto said with a smile and obeyed Hinata’s lead as she pulled him through the crowd to a little shop where a small girl with a man was standing. Naruto instantly recognized the little girl as Hinata, holding hands with a much older woman. 

“Who is-” before Naruto could ask Hinata softly said, “Mom.”

He would have missed it, if he was not staring at her. He looked at her mom, they resembled a lot and Naruto thought he was really dumb not to understand straight away that this was Hinata’s mom.

“Hinata, let’s go home” her mom said suddenly, at which the present Hinata flinched. Tear droplets were forming in her eye, she knew the day to brought them to was far, far away was happy. It was the saddest day of her life. Yet.

The younger Hinata however, had no idea and nodded “yes” to her mother. Both started walking towards their house. The scenery around Naruto and Hinata changed, and they found themselves in a courtyard of a house. It was a huge house, in between the courtyard there was a big white fountain. Near the fountain, Hinata and her mom were paying with a small baby.

_That must be her sister!!_ Naruto thought. Looking at Hinata’s mom right now, Naruto realized just how similar their hair colour and skin was. Hinata right now looked almost exactly like her mom. Naruto looked side-ways, thinking Hinata must be really happy to see her mom again. But to his surprise, Hinata looked like she was going to have a breakdown.

“I understand,” Naruto said coming closer to Hinata, “it must be hard to see your mom… but trust me these are your cherished memories! Even if the person in them is gone… the memories will stay forever… that’s something, right? Hinata?”

Hinata did not respond.

She trying to make sense of this memory which she had hidden in her conscious brain for so long. She thought, she never knew what happened to her mother but right re-living this memory she knew exactly what was going to happen. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Any second now, any second now and her mom would be dead. Gone. Her grip on Naruto’s hand loosen a bit and the whole memory shacked.

“Hinata, what’s the matter?” Naruto said concerning filling his voice. Hinata mumbled something.

“What?”

“THIS IS NOT A HAPPY MEMORY!!” She screamed. Tears streaming down her face. Naruto was confused but the within two seconds his confusion turned into anger, hurt, guilt, and regret. Hinata took her sister in her arms and started playing around with her, just at that moment two thugs dressed in all black, wearing a face mask which looked very real came from behind. They seemed to be appeared out of nowhere.

_That’s… that’s not a face mask!!_ Naruto realized.

Hinata’s mom, on her own will activated her bakyugan.

“Mom?” Younger Hinata said, “there—there is someone behind you…your eyes…”

“Honey, I know… Listen to me Hina, I love you very much, don’t forget that okay? And give Hanabi my love also, okay dear? I love your father very much also…” those two men were now close to Hinata’s mom, “honey, be strong and kind.”

And with that, a knife ran through Hinata’s mom.

Those men killed Hinata’s mom. In front of her. Her blood spilled all over the floor and bits and pieces on Hinata.

Both younger and older Hinata screamed. Naruto looked in shock. There hands were no longer together and they were back into the library.

_Black Zetsu._

_-Flashback over –_

“You knew, Jiraiya sensei, you knew” Naruto managed through his tears, “why didn’t you tell me? Why did they kill her?”

“Because she remembered. She came to Konoha and she remembered the shinobi world. She and a few others over the years have started to remember our world, the spell was getting weaker that time and….and a lot of people died, Naruto.”

Naruto knew there was nothing he could do.

“Can we please erase it from her memory?” Naruto asked.

“No” Hinata said softly, and she tried to get up from Tsunade lap.

“I know, it is not a pleasant memory Naruto-kun, but I need it. I now know my mother was killed by two thugs… At least I get to hear what she wanted to me know. I must be strong and kind.” Hinata finished with a weak smile, convincing no one that she was anywhere near okay. But no one questioned.

“See you at the ball, Naruto-kun” Hinata said as she got up and left the room.

_I will make this up to you!!_ Naruto thought and went back to his room.

All the happy memories he shared with her were now looking like a burden. He was the reason, Hinata’s mom was killed and countless others also. This has to stop now. He made up his mind, he knew what he wanted to do after the ball.


	21. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for the ball dance I have in mind is Naruto and Hinata by Lars Sorensen.  
> Link - https://open.spotify.com/track/5NLGDA1OlQPH0asyqjCSPa?si=fYZ6sJ8sSmGocy1b4YJXKg

**_Beauty and the Beast_ **

"Who else died, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked for the billionth time in the past two days. After finding out about Hinata's mom, both Naruto and Hinata have not seen each other much. Naruto even offered to push back the ball to some other time but Hinata denied saying, she is actually looking forward to it. So, here Naruto was sitting in bubble bath, curtain drawn asking Jiraiya same question again and again.

"It is not your burden to carry, Naruto."

_The same response, AGAIN!_

Naruto was angry at everyone for not telling him about anything. But everyone said to him the same thing, "It is not your burden to carry, Naruto." Over and over again, that he has decided we won't bring up the topic much. He knows they are hiding something. But now he was more worried about the clothes he was about to put on.

#

In her room, Hinata was admiring the dress Tsunade got her.

"How did you find this?" she asked, amazed.

"This was a gift to Naruto's mom for someone."

"I can't possibly wear this then!"

"Well, actually you see… this dress is purple and Naruto's mom hair were striking red. So, she never ended up wearing this dress. She used to say that she wanted Naruto's wife to wear this." Tsunade said making Hinata blush instantly.

"I'm…I'm not his wife…" Hinata managed to say her face completely red. After finding out about her mom, Hinata felt her world crumbled. She couldn't believe what she saw at first but soon, she thought it was good that she saw it. She now knows the truth and why it was so painful for her father to tell it. Who would like to remember the gruesome death of their own wife?

"Well I didn't say you were! Your hair just happens to match this dresses' color…" Tsunade said trying not to laugh as she saw Hinata flustered.

Hinata looked at the dress with admiration. It was a dark shade of purple, and off shoulder. The bottom was decorated with a lighter shade of purple, merging gracefully with its darker shade. The dress had both dark and light purple shining stems and leaves. Hinata fitted in the dress perfectly, as if it was made specially for her. As she looked in the mirror, she could see how much skin she was showing. And oh god that v-cut did not help to hide her breasts.

 _What would Naruto-kun think…._ She wondered.

"Let's just do your hair, you look absolutely stunning." Tsunade said. Hinata agreed and sat on the small stool in front of the mirror.

#

"Please?" Naruto said for the millionth time. His choice of clothes was a bright orange tuxedo with a white shirt and orange pants. It was instantly rejected by Jiraiya and Kakashi. He sat in the corner pouting.

"Here" Jiraiya said, handing him a deep blue tuxedo, "wear this."

Naruto looked at the tux in front of him. It had embroidery on the sleeves, cuff-lings, and on sides of the buttons of the coat. The coat itself was long and the pants were also deep blue. The shirt inside was a simple white button up shirt. Naruto immediately recognized the tuxedo as his fathers'.

"I can't wear this!"

"Yes, you can." Jiraiya said sternly.

"But… he wore this on his wedding day!"

"He wore it on his most important day-"

"No, he wore it when we got married, his second most important day, first one being the Hokage, you know?"

This earned Naruto a smack from Jiraiya.

"You don't realize how important a wedding can be to someone, Naruto. Just wait and watch" Jiraiya said, and continued, "as I was saying, Minato will not mind you wearing his on your one of the most important day."

Naruto was about to argue, but Jiraiya dismissed whatever he had to say with a wave of his hand. In end Naruto wore the tuxedo.

"It feels like it was just made for me!" He exclaimed. Looking in the mirror, he puffed out his chest and it was indeed looking amazing.

"Hinata will love me after she sees me like this!" Naruto wanted to say that in this head but got excited and said it out loud. Everyone laughed at the flustered Naruto, who went to find his shoes, completely red.

"Oi! Naruto, we need to control your hair. Come back here, you lovesick boy!" Jiraiya said, making Kakashi laugh in the room.

#

After being completely dressed, and having little bit of makeover both Hinata and Naruto made their way to the staircase. They already decided to meet at the joining of the western and the eastern towers joining stairs. Their heartbeat fast, both took three deep breaths and made their way on the spot.

_She is absolutely stunning._

_He is dangerously gorgeous._

Both of them looked at each other with content. Taking each and every detail in.

Naruto took a step down his eyes never leaving Hinata. Her face looked so simple yet elegant. He looked at every inch of her body, he thought he was being creepy but he didn't care at all. Her dress had the ability to kill him. He never wanted to forget this image, he never wanted to forget her. A soft smile lingered on her lips and that smile reached her eyes. He was dizzy with the feelings which were bubbling inside him. He wanted to compliment her but no words came to his aid. To him her beauty could not be measured in words, no one should be allowed to have such an effect on others. No one. Instead of speaking, which he was sure he wasn't capable of anymore, he extended his hands towards her. Calling her to join him.

Hinata looked at the extended hand. Her eyes watched Naruto ascend down the stairs, never breaking the small eye contest they were having. Her hands were sweaty with nervousness, she didn't want to feel this way for the man who captured her. But he was no longer that aggressive, broody person instead he was sweet, caring and most of all the most attractive guy she had ever met. She didn't even realize that she was at the bottom of her staircase when she was right in front of the man of her dreams. Breaking into a huge smile, she took his hand.

Naruto sighed. Thankfully, she did not reject him.

And if looking at her form a distance was difficult, being close to her was absolutely insane for him. Yet he managed to walk, with her small, soft and warm hand in his big and rough ones.

"Y-you… you look really nice" Hinata said suddenly to break the silence between them.

 _NICE?! Is this the best compliment you can come up with Hinata! Why did I even open my mouth!_ She thought.

However, Naruto have her a charming smile.

"Well… you also look absolutely… dashing!" He exclaimed.

 _You don't call girls dashing! Idiot!_ He scolded himself.

Both of them sensed each other's nervousness. And broke into laughter.

"I am sorry!" Naruto said in between laughing.

Hinata just gave him a big smile.

After reaching the end of another big staircase, both headed towards the ball, hands locked together. The ball room was huge with red curtains and big glass windows, recently cleaned. There were four chandeliers, all lit up giving the room a majestic glow.

"What I meant was you look really beautiful, Hinata." Naruto said making his way to the corner of the ball room.

"And you look really dashing as well, Naruto-kun!"

They shared a longing look, Naruto bending in aiming for Hinata's lips and Hinata trying to meet him halfway. However, the music startled them they went back to holding hands.

"Would you like to dance with me, Hinata?"

"I would love to dance with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied and both went in the center of the ball room. On the dance floor there was no one expect them. The music got louder and louder until it drowned any external noise. Just as both Naruto and Hinata drowned in each other's arms. Their dance came natural to them, with the instrumental music played by Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yamato and Tsunade, both danced in so much sync as if they have done it a million times before.

After the music ended, both of them were out of breath. But neither leave the other. They were engulfed with their dance rendezvous that they did not notice the light around them diming and everyone else leaving the ball. Now they were both actually alone.

Even in the dim lights, Naruto could see Hinata clearly. She was what Naruto was missing in his life, romantic love and friendship. She completed him. He was the beast in his story, but she was the beauty. And she deserved to know what he felt about her. The moment presented itself, Hinata in Naruto arms. This was the perfect moment to express his feelings, to say out loud that he is completely and irretrievably in love with her. But once again, words failed him and the moment passed.

"Do you want to get some air?" Hinata said, straighten up.

"Y-yes. Sure." And they both made their way towards the balcony.

#

 _I cannot say it to her._ Naruto thought standing in the balcony. The cold air hitting them felt nice. He looked over at Hinata on his left and as expected his heart skipped a beat. She looked even more beautiful somehow. But there was a vague hint of sadness in her expression. Naruto noticed it and knew what she was thinking about.

"You miss him a lot, right?" He said, scouting closer to her. "Your dad?"

Hinata looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Yes. I do."

"Would you like to see him?"

Hinata was surprised to hear this. All this while she was thinking it was wrong to love the person who was so cruel to her father and not to mention she knew somehow this place is responsible for her mother's murder. She couldn't deny she loved him, but it her feelings for her family conflicted with her. But now… was he letting her go?

"Yes… are you letting me go?" She asked.

 _Maybe._ Naruto thought.

From the inner pocket in his tuxedo, he took out a small golden framed mirror.

"This is truly magical… from his mirror you can see the person you love. Just think about them and they will appear, in real time on his mirror." He said and handed the mirror to Hinata.

Without thinking twice, Hinata took it and thought about her father. Her face vanished from the mirror and was replaced by a prison cell. In there, her father was looking barely alive. Hinata froze.

_What happened to papa? Is he okay! Who would do this to him!_

She thought of Hanabi. Once again, the mirror changed and showed a small girl sleeping on Kurenai's lap. _Thank god, she is safe. But what happened to Papa?!_

Lastly, she thought of Neji. The mirror turned form reflecting images to complete white.

 _They took whoever she this thinking of. They are a White Zetsu now._ Naruto thought, horrified.

Her anxiety went off the charts. She thought of her father again and this time saw Toneri punch him. She knew where this prison was… it was not a prison at all. It was the mental asylum. She looked at Naruto desperately.

"Go." Naruto said. Hinata did not understand her.

"Go to your father!" He exclaimed.

 _I need to let you go._ He thought looked into her eyes. She was giving him back the mirror.

"No, keep this. Now go!" He said. Hinata nodded, and ran off. Leaving Naruto alone with the cold wind, turning his heart cold all over again.


	22. Lonely Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stayed with this story. I am sorry I am uploading this chapter late, someone in my family died recently (natural causes) and I have been dealing with it. So, thanks to everyone who is with this story even now! I swear we are very close to the end :)
> 
> Another thing, my tumblr: fandomsnerdworld17 I have no longer access to it. I don't know what happened but I cannot log into that again. Please if you followed me on there, follow my new tumblr: ilovesstuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read, if you do please leave a comment!

**Lonely Mansion**

"I let her go." Naruto said to himself and started to follow Hinata's horse through his eyes. She was wearing her cloak which hid her beautiful dress, the dress which had Naruto stare at her for several minutes. He felt bitter.

_She is getting out of sight!_

He climbed even higher to see her small figure crossing the garden and into the forest. He felt a pain everywhere in his body, his thoughts were stuck on one person only. And she was getting away. He climbed up higher, closing towards the top of the mansion. _Hinata, don't leave me._ He knew it was useless to think so.

_I wish we could've meet under different situations! I wish.. I was the person you thought I was since the beginning! I… I wish you will come back._

Unknown to him, tears streamed down his face. With every step that Hinata went away, Naruto's heart was breaking again and again. The reality of the situation dawn onto him when Hinata was out of sight and he was standing on the tallest tower of the mansion. He could see faint lights of the town he was headed to, but seeing her was next to impossible. There was nothing he could do to make things right. Even though, he knew what he did was the right thing, it felt wrong. Oh, so wrong.

 _I thought I never needed anybody… oh I was so wrong!_ He roared. His eyes slowly changing to red, and his pupils turning into slits.

 _I was so wrong! You made me see what I was missing... you made me feel love again. Thanks, Hinata._ He roared once again, which made all the birds fly away form their nests. Silence greeted him once again. He felt lonely, more than ever. He knew there was no remedy for this pain and agony. His brain knew she will never come back, but his heart refuse to believe. His brain cursed him for being weak, his heart encouraged him to be so brave. His brain told him to give up, his heart told him to never give up.

 _Never give up. She gave you hope. Don't let her down. She will always be with you, in your heart._ Said his inner voice.

He clenched his teeth and said, "I-I just wanted more time with you!"

_I'll wait for her. Or am I being an idiot again? Why would she come back? Why to me?_

**_That's right. She did not love you. She only pretended to do so, because she was your prisoner! Who could ever love a monster like you! YOU ARE LONELY, ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE._** Said another voice inside him. Making Naruto angry. So much so, that a red layer of chakra engulfed him, his fox-like features enhanced. For the first time since the curse, everyone in Konoha heard the loud roar of a beast. Scared for their lives, everyone came out on the streets as soon as Hinata reached the village. She heard the roar, but it didn't scare her. It only broke her heart. But she had a job to do here. She needed to free her father and find out what happened to her brother.

 _I am coming father. And I am so sorry, Naruto._ Wiping tears from her face she got off the horse.

"Free my father!" She announced.


	23. Kill the Beast

**_Kill the Beast_ **

"Free my father!" Hinata screamed, getting off her horse. Heart beating fast in her ribs, to her surprise the whole village was outside. Obviously, they didn't she was coming not that she is even important. She wonders if anyone even listened to her, and why did everyone look so…scared?

Suddenly, people started gaping at her. Pointing at her in disbelief, mummers break through and she was utterly confused. So many emotions where coursing through her veins fear what has become of her father, confusion as to why is everyone staring at her as if they just saw a ghost? Why was the whole village out in the first place? But most of all, she could feel a pain in her chest, which had nothing to do with her breathlessness. She knew it was heartbreak, but she did not have time to deal with that. Not right now. Right now, she needed to find her father, yes, that's why she ran off and came back.

_I'll find you, Papa!_

Suddenly, there was disturbance in the middle of the crowd and out came the last person Hinata wanted to see. Toneri.

"Hina!" He exclaimed, and started hugging Hinata, "how did you…?" Hinata pushed him away.

"Where have you been?" Toneri demanded. _As if I mean something to you!_ Hinata thought.

"That isn't important. Where is my father?" Hinata waved off the question and asked what she wanted to. Her eyes now started searching for familiar faces in the crowd. She knew, Toneri was of no use. She needed to find Kurenai or Sasuke or anyone who can actually help her.

"Your father…" Kiba started but Toneri kicked him. And made a gesture, which very clearly meant for Kiba to 'shut up.'

"Hina, your father is in the mental asylum." Toneri said as if it was the most obvious thing in this world.

Hinata was startled. She did not want the image in the mirror to be true. She was hoping it was a lie. A prank by Naruto. A horrible prank. She could not believe what eyes and ears were telling her. The world seemed to be fading. _The asylum. Asylum._ She kept on repeating it in her mind. She knew they treat those people worse than animals. They don't understand them, their minds. Her father used to hate the asylum. He knew the atrocities that happened in there. She can't even begin to imagine what he was going through.

"Why?" She whispered but everyone heard it. The environment was eerily quiet. As if it was the calm before a storm. A huge storm.

Toneri laughed.

"Why?" He laughed again, although he was the only one who found this funny. Everyone else looked very uncomfortable. "He kept on babbling about some monster that imprisoned him and then you! That old man! Said there's a huge mansion, hidden by magic? Like that's true!" Toneri kept on laughing. This time a few people joined him.

"So, we knew he went bonkers!" He continued, now serious, "I thought he did something to you, I kept on looking for you… I am so happy you are okay, Hina!" Toneri said hugging Hinata again.

She shoved him away. No one has ever seen Hinata angry. But there was no mistaking, she was furious. Toneri thought she was going to scream at him. But when are voice came out it was calm, which was even more terrifying.

"How can you think something so dumb? Have you got no brain? How dare you put him in there!" She said, her voice rising yet it sounded calm. _I don't want to tell them about Naruto. But what other choice do I have? After I free Papa, I'll go back to him. Yes, I just need to free him and then maybe I can go back. Maybe he will forgive me…_

"My father was telling the truth." She said finally. "And I have proof."

She took out the mirror Naruto gave her, ignoring the horrifying look on everyone's faces. If only she would looked up and saw everyone's face, she would have known what a terrible idea this was.

_Show me Naruto._ She said in her mind. In the mirror her own image blurred and came Naruto, sitting on the top of the highest tower. Hinata looked at him for a second, emotions welling up inside her. She pushed those feelings away. _Not now._

"Look." She said. Toneri looked at the picture, as just Naruto screamed or to be more precise roared. The whole village was surrounded by his roar. The loudest one yet, sending shivers down everyone's spine expect Hinata, who barely even flinched by the sound. The roar had the opposite effect on her. Where everyone thought of the roar as fearful, she knew it was sad, and painful. And it was because of her. But this was the first time she actual heard it. 

"So, the roars… he's real!" Toneri said. His faced changed from fear to malice in a matter of seconds. Hinata noticed it and knew instantly her plan was about to fail. But before she could say anything, Toneri spoke up. Mummers once again broke though the crowd, this time more clearer, "beast is real" was thrown around. 

"EVERYONE!" he screamed at the top of this lungs, "LOOK AT THIS BEAST!" He said showing everyone the mirror. Everyone certainly did see a beast in it. Someone covered with what the townspeople thought was blood, and has tails…. Almost four tails? Whatever this thing was it cannot be good, certainly not friendly. And mysterious, hence they feared it. Everyone looked scared but at the same time they loathed what they saw. They needed a push. 

"FRIENDS!" Toneri screamed again, "WE NEED TO END THIS! WE NEED TO KILL THIS BEAST!" He declared. And this was the only push they needed. There was an uproar. Everyone screaming "yes", and clapping. 

_Kill Naruto…_ Hinata replayed Toneri's words in her mind. And without thinking she screamed, "NO!" Tears were forming in her eyes, and she tried to keep her calm. 

All was quiet again. All eyes were on her.

"He is not a monster!" She said bravely. Everyone looked at her as if she has gone mad. Maybe she did. Why did she even fell in love with someone who kidnapped her father and imprisoned her? Why did she care so much about a boy she knew only for two weeks? Why does it feel that this boy is one of the most important part of her life? She did not have answers to these questions. But one thing she knew for sure was that Naruto Uzumaki is anything but a monster. Sure, he is loud, rude, and angry but he is also humorous, compassionate, and understood her like no one else did. Maybe because he understood the loneliness you feel even when you are surrounded by people who loves you the most. She doesn't know how can she possibly explain this to any of the villagers? If only someone…

Suddenly, she saw a familiar raven-haired boy, smiling at her. 

"Sasuke!" She lunged forward and hugged him. He returned her the hug.

"I am glad you are okay, Hinata." Sasuke says. But Hinata isn't listening.

_Sasuke will tell everyone! He knows Naruto like no one does! He can save him and my father!_ Happiness took place of sadness and powerlessness Hinata was feeling seconds ago. She started smiling brightly, her tears going back into her eyes. 

"Sasuke, tell them! Tell them about Naruto!" Hinata said, happily. Sasuke looked perplexed.

"Sasuke? Tell them! You know Naruto, you are his best friend!" Hinata said again. Her hopes were high. 

"Sasuke?" She said in a soft voice. She looked tensed. 

"Hinata what are you talking about?" Sasuke finally said. "Who is Naruto?"

Hinata's heart sank.

"STOP THIS NONSESNE!" came Toneri's voice. He studied Hinata for a couple of seconds.

"Hinata you are sick… that beast… OF COURSE!" He screamed suddenly, "that beast you under his control!"

"No!" Hinata tried to fight back, "No! He is not a beast! He is just a regular boy. He is just like us and yes, he is cursed for some reason but that does not mean he is a BEAST! And he doesn't mean anyone any harm!!"

"Look at this mirror! Tell me if this isn't a beast! A blood-thirsty beast, he will come in the night to hunt!" Toneri said, smirking he turned towards the crowd, "he'll come stalking at night, he will kill your kids, feast on your women! ARE WE GOING TO WAIT FOR HIM TO COME TO US? OR SHOULD WE GO TO HIM!" 

"WE SHOULD GO TO HIM!!" the crowd replied. 

"IT'S TIME TO KILL THE BEAST!" Toneri screamed. The crowd agreed. 

"Sasuke!" Hinata said helplessly, trying one last time. "Please! Tell them! You know, Naruto!"

Something flashed between Sasuke eyes. But it was gone as soon as it came.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke said, "also who is Naruto?"

"HIM!" Hinata said tears coming back to her eyes, pointing towards the mirror Toneri was holding.

"Oh? The beast has a name?" Toneri sneered.

"HE IS NOT A BEAST!" Hinata screamed. All her emotions she had bottled up from the evening came out. And she started crying, hysterically.

"Hina—" Toneri started.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL ME THAT!" Hinata screamed suddenly, starling even herself. _What has gotten over me?_

But it was too late, she knew. Everyone was looking at her as if she were mad. As if she, just like her father, belonged in the asylum. And that's were they took her.

She protested. She screamed how Naruto was not a monster. She screamed how her father is not crazy, how she is not crazy. She screamed for her freedom. But she couldn't fight the huge crowd of men and women gripped by the fear of something they don't understand. She knew in that instant she was going to lose everything she has ever loved. She was never going to meet her sister again, or her brother. Or Naruto. Because she isn't in one of her books. This isn't a fairy-tale world. This was real life. And she was losing everything.

After being shoved into a small cell, she curled into a ball and cried. Her tears seemed to go on forever. Until a voice came, and so did her hope.

"Hinata, don't cry. I'm here." Hiashi said, smiling.

#

Jiraiya finally managed to calm down Naruto, who was now fast asleep on his bed. In his four tails Kyuubi mode, Naruto trashed around and gave Jiraiya a deadly blow. But help came in time, and both Naruto and Jiraiya were saved. But they all knew this was just the beginning, Naruto need to learn to control. Naruto needs to let go of the hatred inside him, and find his true self. Only then can he save the world. 

In the town's hall, Toneri was making plans to invade the mansion. To put an end to this "monster." He thought it was his duty to do so and he knew people will follow him no matter what. He knew, he can lead them into battle. 

"We are not coming back until he is dead!" Toneri screamed.

"We have two weeks to prepare him! Two weeks!" Yamato panicked. 

"In two weeks', time we will prepare for the battle of our lives!" Toneri said.

"This is the battle of not only his life but all the shinobis!" Tsunade said, rubbing Naruto's head gently. 

_We will be prepared._ Jiriaya and Toneri thought. 


	24. Love and Hate

**_Love and Hate_ **

Naruto woke up with birds chirping around him, he sat up and saw Sun was lighting up his whole room. _Weird._ Sun usually didn’t show up in his bedroom, it was always dark. He used to think, it’s supposed to be dark because he lives, a monster lives in the room. But now as sun rays hit his face, for the first time was smiling, for a particular reason. He remembering the ball. A warm feeling was surging inside of him, something he has never felt.

And it went away as quickly as it came. He remembered how the evening ended. He suddenly sat up, giving himself a headache. He examined his room; it was lit with sunlight. He could see the dust particles in the sunlight. He liked seeing the dust particles, he thought. But now was no time to admire the beauty of sunlight hitting his room, for he just saw he was covered in bandages.

_What happened?_ He thought.

He got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. Once again, he was surprised to see the whole west wing was covered in sunlight. He was confused, wasn’t the sun supposed to rise in the East? Feeling the sunrays hitting every part of his body, he felt calm. He knew he made the right decision last night.

_She needed to go to her father._

He was surprised he wasn’t angry with himself; he was not even frustrated. However, he was concerned for Hinata, somehow, he felt she was in danger. But he removed that thought from his mind, _she is with her father, she is safer than she would’ve been here anyway,_ he thought. Finally, he reached the kitchen and instantly got worried.

The first thing he saw was Jiraiya fighting Tsunade, they were arguing about how Jiraiya should not be on his feet so quickly.

“…you are not recovered Jiraiya! Go back to your room and get some rest!” Tsunade was scolding.

“I will go once Naruto will wake up. I need to talk to that boy, he must be heartbroken!” Jiraiya said. None of them realized Naruto was standing at the door.

Just as Naruto was going to say something Tsunade spoke again.

“You almost died, Jiraiya. Please.”

Naruto’s calm demeanor gave up, and he started to panic.

_What did I do! Did I attack Jiraiya? DID I ATTACK HINATA?!_

He rushed towards Hinata’s room, shutting the kitchen door so loudly that it caught both Jiraiya and Tsunade’s attention. They both also dashed behind him. Huffing and puffing he reached Hinata’s room and found it was empty.

“What-happened-?” he asked between breaths. He knew they followed him.

“Naruto sit down,” said Jiraiya. Without asking any questions, he sat down on the closest chair. Jiraiya told him everything, with Tsunade saying every now and then. Soon Kakashi and Yamato also joined.

“So, I attacked you in my four tails form?” Naruto asked heartbroken more than he ever was. He almost lost everything he loved in one single night. Well, he did lose one thing he loved dearly, but he was not going to think about it.

“I’m so sorry,” he said finally, tears coming down his face. He couldn’t bear it anymore. How many more times is he going to hurt someone… how many times are people going to leave him…

_No, don’t think about it! Don’t think about her!!_

The warmth he felt in the morning was leaving him with emptiness. The same loneliness he has felt all his life was slowly coming back. The ball now seemed to good to be true.

“Naruto? Are you listening to me?” Kakashi waved his hands in front of him. Naruto had zoned out, thinking about what could have been.

“As I was saying, I think you are now ready to control the Nine-tails. Don’t you think so Master Jiraiya?” He asked casually. Every hair on Naruto’s body was electrocuted. He couldn’t believe what Kakashi just said.

He suddenly stood up and started talking loudly, but he was not screaming. He could feel the dried tears on his cheek.

“How can you say that? Don’t you remember what happened the last time?! I almost killed you all and Sasuke! Not to mention I couldn’t get up for WEEKS!!” he looked around the room and could not believe everyone still agreed with Kakashi.

“What is wrong with you people?” he said in disbelief.

“Naruto, how do you feel?” Yamato asked.

Naruto was thrown off his rhythm. How did he felt was a mystery to him too. He was certainly not happy but at the same time, he was not frustrated or angry. He felt calmer, even though Hinata was gone (probably forever) he was still not as sad about it as he thought he would be. He knew his decision was right, he knows that Hinata was happy wherever she was right now and that also made him happy. As heartbroken as that made him, he was still calm. It was as if a new person woke up inside of him, a guy who knew that he is heartbroken but he is happy with the choices he made in the past few weeks, even last night. He was extremely happy he got to dance with Hinata and the days he spent with her were engraved in his memory forever. He was more than happy to live with her memory for the rest of his life. All he regrets was one thing: he never got to tell her about his feelings and got to know what she felt of him. Hinata was the ray of sunshine he was missing in his life, and now he had her. Even if it was only in memory.

“I’m calm. I don’t feel angry.” He said truthfully.

“Exactly!” Jiraiya said standing up, “you have found the secret weapon, and now that will help you master how to use the Nine-Tails chakra!”

Naruto’s confusing was evident on his face, so Jiraiya sat and told him what he meant.

#

Hinata woke up in her pitch-dark cell. Confused at first, last night's events came crashing down on to her. She was heartbroken. There seemed to be no hope in anything right now. She was only glad that her dad’s cell was right next to her. She cried her eyes out in the night and over everything that has happened in the last two weeks. She told him all about Naruto. At first, he couldn’t believe her but her sincerity finally moved him. He could not believe, that monster was actually not a monster but just a really screwed up kid. He felt bad for him. But right now, Hisashi’s concern was more for his daughter as it was already midday and she hasn’t even touched her food.

“Hinata, you have to eat dear.” He said.

Hinata remained silent. She has never felt his hatred towards the world. In her cell, it was dark and cold, just like how the west wing felt like when she first explored it. On the one hand, she feels ashamed for not coming sooner for her father, and on the other hand, she is terribly sad and frustrated with herself to leave Naruto. She was teary and was still wearing her ball dress, but rather than being all glamours it was wet mostly from her tears, and covered in mud.

“They are going to kill him, Papa.” She said.

“I know,” Hiashi replied sadly, “but how you starving is going to help anyone? Also didn’t you say he has some kind of monster inside him? That would protect him, won’t it?”

“I…” Hinata was lost for words. She did not know much about Naruto’s “condition” only that there is some beast sealed inside of him. But she knew if she said that, even her own father might think she has gone mad. She took the stale bread form the plate in front of her and gulped it down with a sip of water. Just then, the guards came.

“Lord Toneri wants to see you.” One of them said unlocking the prison gate.

Hinata remained silent and followed the guards. She knew resisting was useless. She tried that all night yesterday. Finally, after what felt like an hour of walking through dark tunnels, she was standing in front of a beautiful doorway. If she wasn’t womanly, she would’ve spat on it. Inside the lights were blinding. 

After her eyes adjust, she saw Toneri sitting behind a posh table. If she thought she knew hatred, this was something even more than that. It was absolute disgust that she was feeling towards Toneri, for keeping her father locked up for so long, and for… for planning on killing Naruto. The thought made her weak in the knees. She remembered the roar she heard last night. Everyone might have been scared by the roar but they didn’t hear the pain in that roar. They didn’t understand.

“Hinata” Toneri waved his hand in front of her, bringing her out of the surprisingly happy memories with Naruto, “I’m talking to you.”

Hinata gave him a death glare, something she even she didn’t know she was capable of.

Toneri swallowed and continued, “As I was saying, once I kill that monster…”

“He is not a monster.” She whispered. Toneri ignored her.

“Once I kill that monster, you will be able to see clearly!” he said.

Things happened very quickly. Hinata was on her feet and with lighting speed to get close to Toneri, and punched him with her both her hands tied. Toneri was too shocked to block landed on the ground, this nose bleeding.

“HE IS NOT A MONSTER. HIS NAME IS NARUTO!” she screamed, barely able to control her anger. Something she has never felt before. But it had worked. Toneri was scared. But it was not because of her screaming, Toneri saw how Hinata’s pale lavender pupils suddenly enlarged and the veins near her eyes were started to pop out. The guards came and pushed Hinata back on her chair.

“You have gotten stronger, hm?” Toneri said standing up. As the adrenalin left Hinata’s body she realized what she has done, and how much more trouble she might be in. Fear quickly took place in of anger. Fear not for her own life, but for her father’s.

“I understand” Toneri continued coming closer to Hinata, “that beast must’ve done something to you. Why would someone as fragile and innocent as you do this? When we have your father as our prisoner too?” He had malice in his voice.

He bent down to come face-to-face with Hinata, and grabbed her face in between his hands. His sudden touch made Hinata flinch.

“Now listen to me closely,” his voice was low and pure evil, “I will kill that beast, whatever the fuck that monster’s name is.” He came closer to her face, “and then you’ll be mine. But until I do so, if you pull off one more brave act like this, you will rue the day you set foot in his town.”

Guards were still holding Hinata down, and she was looking everywhere but in front of her face.

“I hope I made myself clear,” Toneri said standing up and waved the guards to take her back. Silent tears once again made their way down Hinata’s face.

Hinata has never known hatred like this. She now understands why Naruto was so contemptuous of the world. The world is full of scoundrels like Toneri, and she knew there was no hope left.

#

Panting heavily, Naruto was pinned down by Kurama in his subconscious.

“How did you think to defeat me? You are nothing but a part of my hate!” Kurama screamed.

_Remember what Jiraiya said. Hate is not the answer._

Jiraiya explained to Naruto how to open the seal that locked away the Nine-tail fox inside him and how to extract the fox’s chakra. But it was easier said than done. First, he had to fight his own reflection or something he was before. Naruto was tempted by every negative thing his shadow said, he hated all the same things as his shadow. But they were different in one aspect, and that is the only reason how Naruto was able to come this far.

_The answer is love!_

Naruto’s love for Hinata was greater than his hatred towards the world. He was now motivated not by hatred but by love, it took him a long to understand that love was the answer. He understood now why Hinata is so cheerful, she has love. And now he is also thriving on it.

Suddenly, chains came out of his body and trapped Kurama in it. And just like that we were free from the Nine-tails hold and went even deeper into his subconscious. There he saw the people he thought he would ever get to meet again. Standing right in front of him with same untidy, and blonde hair as Naruto, his deep blue eyes giving Naruto a warm feeling in his body was his father, and next to him was a woman with beautiful red hair, his mother. Both smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We are almost at the end of the story, yaaay! A few things I would like to say, yes I made both Minato and Kushina show up in Naruto's subconscious and it is implied that they help him to gain Kurama's chakra. Second, please do leave your reviews, it keeps me motivated to write and because I have college, I might not be able to update sooner. I will for sure finish his story, so don't worry if I don't update for a long time!


	25. The Awakening

_Huh… what’s happening? Where am I?_ he thought, as he looked around. Everything looked similar to him, the same thing he has been seeing or dreaming for the last decade. The same corpse of a lizard, a rat, and a frog that has been experimented on, an eerie green hue surrounded the place. The test-tube he was locked up in was broken, and he lied, naked on the bottom of it. As his eyes adjusted to the surroundings, he stepped outside of his tube. Dripping, what he assumed was some kind of jell, everywhere, he could not maintain balance and fell down. His legs scrapped by the broken ends of the test-tube did not even make him flinch.

What did surprise him was the women, he just noticed hovering over him.

_She…looks familiar…_

With the stroke of her hand, she bandaged his arm.

“who...?” he said in a coarse voice, a voice completely foreign to him. He didn’t even know he was capable of making a sound anymore, let alone understand what the women just replied.

“Uchiha…” she said throwing some clothes towards him, but he did not hear more. The word “Uchiha” seemed to have triggered his memory. Flashback to his life, to his family, and everyone who was dear to him. Taken away.

He suddenly sprang up. “STAY AWAY FROM ME” he screamed, surprising even himself. His eyes were wide, the slimy thing that he was covered in seemed to have evaporated away instead he was sweating. Remembering where he was, why he was here…

“Obito,” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, “come with me.”

He stood there, shocked.

“Who are you?” he demanded, “And him?” He pointed towards the other test-tube. In which lied another man, he seemed very old and almost dead if you didn’t pay close attention to him. The woman looked puzzled was a second, as if she was second-guessing what to say. Finally, she said, “Obito, I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them all, I promise. First, we need to get out of this place or else something terrible might happen.” Obito seemed unconvinced.

“Naruto is in trouble.”

This was all she needed to say to convince and wear the purple robe she offered him. Stepping out of the dingy place with the help of the women, he was blinded by the Sun. There was a chill in the air, but Obito did not feel it, he only felt a sense of freedom from the darkness. After being stuck in the test-tube for almost a decade. However, as he tried to walk, he fell down into the mud. He still didn’t have any control over his limbs, they seemed to have heavy weights attached to them.

Standing outside the cave, he had a better look at the women.

“It’s you…” he said, only now recognizing her blue hair and distinct features. _Why?_

“A lot has changed since then.” She replied, as a matter-of-fact. Not addressing his confused face, she continued, “I have been watching Naruto, he’s a lot like you, and my other friends,” she looked up at the sky as if her friends were looking over her from the skies.

“I don’t understand anything,” Obito replied truthfully. He did in fact did not understand why he was trusting the very person who brought him to this dreadful cave. Away from his family, away from Naruto. She also threatened to kill Naruto.

“You must be thinking why I am doing this?” she asked smiling.

_Am I that obvious?_

“I saw Naruto fighting the demon inside him. He showed that girl mercy, he… he isn’t a monster I believed he was. He isn’t what’s wrong in this world. We need to bring back the shinobis.” With that, she performed a complex jutsu and a stream of square-paper engulfed Obito. The square-paper wrapped Obito’s limbs supporting him. He tried taking a step and he did so successfully without falling. His legs felt as light as feather, so did his arms. A broad smile appeared on his face; he couldn’t hide it before the women saw him.

“Now you can keep up with me.” She said as two huge wings sprouted made of the same paper that was surrounding Obito, from her back. She flew towards the sun looking almost like a guardian angel.

“My name is Konan. And we both need to stop the Ten-Tails.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I tried a different approach in this chapter, let me know if you like this or not!   
> Also, a Happy New Year 2021 to everyone!


	26. Unexpected Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little big chapter, prepare yourself. Also, I'm sorry if I made huge grammar blunders - I could not proofread the whole thing but I try my best. Enjoy :)

Naruto fell on his knees, panting. He could not believe what just happened. _I...I met mom and dad again!_

It was a bittersweet feeling; however, he was feeling as if he can conquer anything. He can defeat anyone, of course, he can he had little chakra from stole from Kurama now!

And he would need it all...

#

Outside the forest, for the first time, the villagers could see the silhouette of the cursed mansion. 

“THIS IS IT!!!” Toneri screamed, “IT’S NOW OR NEVER! IF WE DON’T KILL THE BEAST, HE’LL KILL US!”

Any doubt in any of the villagers’ mind was gone, they all now looked determined. They have been training for two weeks for this, they can handle that beast, they thought.

_We have Toneri…_

Toneri was determined to bring this beast down, it was time.

_-Flashback-_

_“Toneri,” Kiba said, “I’ll watch over the prisoners for you!”_

_“Why?” Toneri was suspicious, Kiba has been acting very odd since that day._

_“I want to make sure-um-Hinata is fine,” Kiba said, framing his words very carefully, “We don’t know what kind of control that beast on her. Uh-so, I’ll keep watch here and when um-you defeat Naru-the beast, I’ll make sure she is safe. If he tries to harm her with his-uh-um-dark powers.” Kiba finished with a big smile._

_Toneri was unconvinced but Kiba, according to him has always been a coward anyway. With Kiba out of the way, I can have all the glory, he thought._

_“OK,” Toneri said and walked out._

_-Flashback over-_

Kiba was running as if someone’s life depended on him. He ran through the long, dark corridors until he reached the cell in which Hinata was detained. Her face was pale, well paler than usual. She seemed to have been crying – for days and was still in the same gown she back to town in. The gown has long lost its glory. It hurt Kiba to see her like that, _no one should hurt her like this,_ he thought. The more he looked at her, the more he was reminded of the crimes he and his comrades did – locking her up, not giving her father good or even a decent place to sleep. He loathed himself. He unlocked her cell and stepped inside.

“You came here to gloat?” Hinata spat, her voice so harsh, that Kiba stepped back. She was aware of his presence; he has been coming down a lot. She hated him more than anyone, she hated that whenever she looked into his eyes, she saw pity. She hated people who gave her pity.

“If you came here to tell me that Toneri is out to kill Naruto-kun,” her voice cracked as she said his name, and a tear fell down her dried eyes but she was not going to give Kiba the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she kept her head down. “If you came here to say that, then fuck off.”

Hinata cursed for the billionth time this week. She lost count, she was never harsh with people, never disrespected them but now look at her. She laughed as she saw how cruel, and diabolical the world is.

“Hinata,” Kiba said and took a step closer to her making her flinch, “I-I am sorry.”

Hinata’s head shot right up, so did her father’s who was pretending to be asleep. Kiba looked directly into Hinata’s swollen eyes. He was taken aback. He realized how much pain he and the others have inflicted on her, the hint of the sweet, soft, and caring person was stripped apart and the only thing her eyes showed now was anger and hate. So, much hate. All of it directed towards him. She did not believe him.

Looking at her confused face, Kiba repeated himself with more confidence. “I am sorry, Hinata. For-for everything.”

“What kind of trick this is?” Hinata said standing up her eyes firing up. Her gown was covered in mud and torn from her shoulder and her torso a little bit. Her legs seemed weak, but with the support of the wall, she stood firmly. She was inches shorter than Kiba but stood as if Kiba was the smaller being. She stood as if she has just fought in a war.

“Hinata…” Kiba said but Hinata stopped him.

“Shut up!” She screamed, “how dare you? I know what you have been doing! I know you have been coming here again and again – why? Why aren’t you out with Toneri to kill—” she stopped.

“Why are you here?”

“Because… I believe in you.”

Hinata has never been this confused. As if Kiba heard her doubts, he took out a mirror he stole from her days ago. Hinata has to resist the urge to jump on him and take the mirror in her hands. 

“In this, I saw him. The beas—Naruko?” Kiba said.

“Naruto-kun.”

“Ah, yes, Naruto. I saw him and I…well I saw a boy. He looked younger than me!” Kiba was now looking anywhere but Hinata who was piercing him with her gaze, in utter confusion.

“Well…I kept on looking and the more I looked I understood - you were right. He isn’t a beast!” Kiba said, “I tried to stop Toneri! Showed him that you were right and that this guy in the mirror won’t hurt anyone but he didn’t listen and before he got suspicious-so, I stopped talking about it. Toneri’s motive is to-is to…”

“To have me?” Hinata finished the sentence for him.

“Ah yes,” Kiba looked pained, “but I saw this Naruto guy, he seems very…very nice? Genuine? Any adjective you wanna add.” Kiba finished with a smile.

“I know what you mean,” Hinata replied. _Who would’ve thought I would have a conversation with Kiba?_ She thought.

“This Naruto guy seemed like he likes you a lot. This is the kind of person you should be with, not Toneri,” Kiba said, Hinata was confused why Kiba knows Naruto likes her. “I saw him reading the same books you read… So, I just assumed! Sorry! I thought you both you know…”

Hinata nodded.

“I know, you don’t trust me, I know you think I’m a monster. Maybe I am, but please, I don’t mean you harm anymore! The only reason I was coming down was so I could think of an escape for you.”

For the first time in two weeks, Hinata felt hope. She never thought she would feel this way again.

“Hinata, take this,” Kiba handed her a package, “and run. Go to him, I’ll back you up!”

Hinata hesitated but took the package. Inside the package, there was a blue jumpsuit and a brown jacket with a lot of pockets. It looked like something soldiers would wear. Inside the pockets, there were some odd-looking knives and papers with odd symbols on them.

“I found this in storage, I’m sure it’ll fit you.”

“Why?” Hinata whispered.

“Come again?”

“Why are you doing this? Why now?”

“This is the only time I can get you out without fighting and possibly injuring the random citizens - I want to avoid that. Now let’s get moving! We’ll take your father to Kurenai, she is taking good care of your little sister also!” Kiba said and jogged off to her father’s cell.

Hinata was speechless. She could not believe that Kiba, of all people, was helping her out, and that he believed her. He believed that Naruto was not a beast. Not a monster. The thought filled her with joy, and for the first time in weeks, she smiled. Hope and optimism took place of helplessness and despair. She ran outside her cell feeling free like a bird fleeing her cage into the sky.

Although she didn’t fully believe in Kiba, given the situation this was her best bet. He was her best bet. Both of them helped Hiashi up and helped him to walk for a bit.

As they reached outside the prison, Hinata and Hiashi felt they were reborn. A horse was waiting outside, but it wasn’t just any horse.

“Shino!” Hinata said and patted him. Now more hopeful than ever, she jumped on him.

“Let’s take horses, we’ll be faster. Father, come with me,” Hinata said and Kiba helped Hiashi up.

Kiba mounted on his own horse and set out first to Kurenai’s house. The crisp air was hitting Hinata in her face, but she wasn’t bothered by it. Oh, how happy she was to be outside again. Hiashi was also looking better now. The horses were faster than ever, as there was no one in the town. Hinata knew where everyone was, but unlike in her cell, she didn’t feel anxious. She knew there was something she could do to stop it…something that happened to her a week ago. Some kind of mutation in her eyes that helped her see better, she was unsure what it was or even how to use it. But she thought of it as her secret weapon and knew that Naruto or someone else from the mansion would know how to use her new eye mutation.

They reached Kureani’s house in five minutes. Something odd was happening inside, as she heard screaming coming from the house. She knew that voice.

_Sasuke?_

They hopped off the horses and went inside. It looked like someone attacked Sasuke. He was screaming at the top of his lungs with his hands on his eyes.

“It hurts!!” Sasuke screamed, “WHAT IS HAPPENING?”

Everyone’s turned to look at the intruders as Hinata, Hiashi, and Kiba entered.

“Hinata!!” Sakura said and ran towards her. Sakura stopped looking at Kiba.

“YOU!” She said and came almost to punch the life out of Kiba.

“No,” Hinata said, “he means well, for now.”

Sakura and Hinata shared a look and turned back to the raven-haired boy who was still in pain. But his hands were no longer hiding his eyes.

“What the hell!” Kiba said looking directly into Sasuke’s eyes. Everyone had the same thing in their minds.

“Sasuke-kun? Are you-what is wrong with your eyes?” Hinata asked more to herself. _Does he also have an eye-mutation?_

“Hinata,” Sasuke stood up as if he wasn’t crying just two seconds ago, “I remember. Naruto, we need to save him.” There was little blood running down his eyes.

No one understood what happened or how Sasuke knows the name of the “beast” and wanted to save him. Or why Sasuke's eyes changed color to deep red with rings inside them.

“Yes,” Hinata replied. Hinata went in quickly and changed into what Kiba has offered her. She really felt like a soldier going into war, _the war for her life_ , she thought.

“Are you both out of your minds?” Sakura said. Kurenai helped Hiashi into a room, where Hanabi was sleeping peacefully. Kurenai has long given up hope on understanding the events of what the heck is going on and just tries her best to keep everyone safe in her own way.

“Sakura,” Sasuke tried to calm her down.

“DON’T SAKURA ME!! Do you realize what you are going in to do!! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!! ALSO, WHAT THE FUCK is up with your eyes! YOU. ARE. BLEEDING. SASUKE.” She dabbed the blood with a towel.

“Sakura, is it?” Kiba said, “please take a look.” He brought the mirror out and showed her. Inside it, Naruto was getting scolded by someone and was cleaning the floor. To everyone’s surprise, Hinata let out a giggle. She has an idea of what he had done and who was scolding him and making him clean the floor.

“See, this beast is just a boy!” Kiba said, “I know. I know I was one of those who said we need to…” Kiba makes a gesture to kill. “But I understand what Hinata was saying. This “monster” is just a guy! Toneri is making a mistake.”

Sakura was surprised. Seeing Naruto, she thought as if she knew the guy herself. For some reason, she thought the scolding he was getting was somehow deserved.

 _What the hell is even happening!_ Sakura thought. 

“Sakura, don’t worry. We’ll be back before you know it!” Sasuke said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“You aren’t going without me. Also, later you have to explain your eyes.” Sakura declared knowing there is no way she can change Susake’s mind. _If you can’t beat him, then join them._

“But—” Sasuke wanted to stop her but she kissed him. “No buts.” And just like that, Sasuke was defeated.

“Fine.”

“Hey, lovebirds we need to move!” Kiba said, making puking gestures.

Rolling their eyes, all of him mounted their horses.

“I’ll explain everything when we get there and save that dumbasses' ass,” Sasuke said as everyone was still a little worried about his eyes.

Smiling, Sakura and Sasuke mounted and went out first.

“Hinata, keep this. It belongs to you. Also, Toneri is going to be so pissed when he realizes, I gave him a normal mirror.” Kiba looked pleased with himself.

“Kiba, thanks,” Hinata said and she meant it. She didn’t want to tell anyone about her own-eye mutation. The first person she wanted to tell was Naruto. She saw his reflection in the mirror, Tsunade was still making him clean up the ramen he must’ve dropped. Hinata couldn’t help but smile.

_Wait for me, Naruto-kun._

#

“THIS IS CHILD LABOR!” Naruto complained, “I have control over my tailed beast, and this is how you treat me?!”

“What you have is just a part of you beasts’ chakra, not control,” Kakashi corrected. Naruto glared at him.

“Then at least, let me use my powers!”

“No.” Tsunade declared, “You need to understand how hard it is for us as well. Now that you are all mushy-mushy. I’ll get my revenge.” She looked almost evil.

“Oh my god, I am not in good hands! I want Hinata back!” Naruto said. _Hinata._

Although he was sad after Hinata left, he is now more hopeful than ever. He started to believe. It sounds odd, Hinata left but he didn’t spiral down back to being bashful. The truth was he liked the way he was now more. He liked what Hinata brought out in him. She brought out his most hopeful and optimistic personality. If he had any idea what Hinata has been through the last two weeks, he would’ve rampaged into the village likely killing everyone.

No one said anything on his Hinata’s comment. It has become almost a habit for him to randomly say something like that. But they didn’t have much time to dwell on the matter as Yamato came dashing into the dining room.

“People-too-many-weaponscomingtowardsusrightnow,” he was panting, he looked scared. That alarmed everyone.

“Sit down. What happened?” Jiraiya asked him pushing him down on a chair. After taking a few breaths, Yamato looked at his audience.

“People, the villagers they are coming towards the mansion…” he looked at Naruto, “for you.”

“What? How is that even possible? They aren’t supposed to see the mansion!” Naruto voiced out the confusion everyone had.

“The magic, it might be getting weaker for some reason,” Kakashi reasoned. It didn’t seem to convince anyone but it was the only explanation they had.

“What did you say about Naruto?” Tsunade asked.

“They were chanting, ‘Kill the beast’ I assumed they meant Naruto,” Yamato said. Life drained out of Naruto’s face. If they know about him that means Hinata did reach to them but failed to free her father or, _did she betray me? What happened to her? Is she okay? Where is she? Is she aliv-_

“Naruto, don’t jump to conclusions!” Jiraiya said, “what else did you see Yamato? How much time would it take them to come here?”

“About half an hour. Most of them were on foot.”

“Okay. We cannot harm them, since they are all someone we know. Let’s activate the old traps,” Jiraiya said to Kakashi and Yamato, “Oh! And we need to fight off any White Zetsu who might come their way! We cannot let anything, even us, harm them.”

“Even if they want to kill me?” Naruto snapped, no longer able to control his anger. How could he be so naive? He was happy for no reason, Hinata didn’t belong to him. She never said she loved him; she didn’t owe him anything. His mind was spiraling tainting every good memory he has cherished with her. He never should’ve trusted her…

“Naruto!” Tsunade slapped him and brought him back to reality, “don’t think what you are thinking right now. It might not be her fault. Don’t jump to conclusions!!” She repeated Jiraiya, who was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi and Yamato had also left the room.

“Go to the highest tower, and hide,” Tsunade said. Naruto didn’t fight her. He was in no mood of fighting random people any way he had a lot to think about. Overthink actually. He didn’t know what to believe – did Hinata betray him? or did something happen to her? He would prefer the first one even though it broke his heart at least in that scenario Hinata is safe. The latter filled his head with images he would rather never see in his life. Images that might make him go berserk once again, uncontrollable again. He didn’t want to rage or fight. He just wanted Hinata back.

He did as he was told and hid in the tallest tower. He could hear the screams of the villagers below, all of them were trying to escape the traps. He sat in a corner, like a baby his head lied between his legs. Only one thing was running his head.

_Please. Please. Don’t break my heart._

#

_-Few Moments Earlier-_

_This place seems familiar._ Most of the villagers had this thought but none of them voiced it out. They stopped chanting _Kill the beast,_ as soon as they came close to the mansion. Indeed, some of them thought they have been in the mansion many times. One in particular with spiky hair, a scar on his face, and a pony that made him look like a pineapple head was confused.

“Why does this seem so familiar? It almost feels as if my body knows where to go?” He said to his friends. They both nodded in agreement. Something was bugging all of the elder villagers, they seemed to have lost their spirits to fight. And it did not go unnoticed by Toneri.

 _Tssh. First, Kiba betrays me, he will pay for this. And now these villagers are losing their spirits!! I need to do something!_ He thought, and as if his prayer was answered, chaos and screams suddenly erupted from the back of the crowd.

“What’s going on?” someone screamed. Hay on fire was blocking the villager’s way. They got split into two groups.

“A trap, huh?” the pineapple head guy said. He with his friends and a few others were the ones who couldn’t be on the other side of the fire and couldn’t reunite with the Toneri and the others who were ahead of them. 

“YOU ALL GO!” he screamed, “WE’LL FIND A WAY!”

Toneri smiled. _Well, I always have the brightest mind on my side. Fuck that, dog Kiba._ And he continued with the others.

“Shikaku, these flames are not even hot,” said one of his friends with long blonde hair, “see.” He said and put his hand in the flames.

“DAD!” screamed a similar blonde girl, “you’ll hurt yourself!!”

“No, Ino, your dad is right. Look,” said another kid, with a striking resemblance to Shikaku, “it’s not hot. As in, it won’t burn you.”

“Inoichi!” Shikaku said, “I don’t think this is a trap. I don’t know, but this area, this whole route seems familiar to me.” Inoichi, the blonde hair guy, nodded in agreement.

Shikaku realized that the only people trapped behind were – Shikamaru (Shikaku’s son), Inoichi, Ino (Inoichi’s daughter), Choza, Chojui (Choza’s son), a girl with buns, a boy with a bowl haircut and really bushy eyebrows helping another man to stand up as he was the one knocked out by the sudden fireballs approaching them. The guy seemed to have a resemblance to the bushy eyebrowed kid.

“Hey, you, bushy-eyebrow kid,” Shikaku said, “Is that your father?”

“NO! That’s my sensei!!” The kid replied, very enthusiastically. “I’m Lee. Rock Lee and this is my sensei, Gai Sensei. She is Tenten!” He kept on talking. Until Tenten, the girl with buns made him shut up. Shikaku saw that Gai was horrified.

“Hey, Gai,” he bent down, “don’t worry. You won’t be hurt seriously… this is some kind of weird fire that doesn’t burn.” Gai looked at him, wide-eyed. In a somber voice, he said, “Kakashi…”

“What?” Everyone asked. Gai looked at him as if only realizing that people were listening to him.

 _Was that him?_ Gai thought, but who exactly was him he was still unsure. The only thing he remembered before the fireball hay came into his way was seeing a man with silver hair and a mask covering up his face. Somehow Gai knew him, trusted him.

_But that’s absurd! I don’t even know him…_

“What are you thinking?” Shikamaru asked. Gai explained his thoughts to everyone.

“So, you are saying that the guy who attacked us, attacked you is someone you know?” Shikaku said carefully analyzing the situation.

“That’s the thing! I have never met anyone with silver hair. I don’t understand this! First, I feel like I’ve been close to this mansion and how someone who I am assuming is from the mansion, attacking us – and my brain says I know him and trust him?” He looked around perplexed.

“Wait, you also thought you’ve come here before?” Inoichi asked. Gai nodded.

“This feels ridiculous,” Choza finally declared. “All of us, the adults are feeling that we’ve been here before? And now this guy seems like he’s seen a ghost of his long-lost best friend… How is this even possible!! What the hell guys…”

“Okay. We are not moving forward until we find some answers.” Inoichi said. They all nodded unanimously. The distant noise of fight could be heard, they knew the battle has started but they all hesitated to contribute to it. The hay was no longer on fire, however, no one dared to move past it. Everyone thinking hard about the unexpected turn of events, Rock Lee broke the silence.

“Will we just stand and think about it? I see no point…” just as he was about to complete his sentence, everyone heard horses heading their way. As everyone looked in the direction of the disturbance, they saw four horsemen heading their way. Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura made their way out of the shadows. They stopped seeing the small crowd in front of them.

“Oi! Sasuke I thought you didn’t want to be any part of this huh,” said Ino. “What the hell…what is wrong with your eyes…”

Sasuke didn’t reply. Ino looked at Sakura for some explanation but Sakura looked as if her whole world was torn apart. Sakura looked scared. Hinata on the other hand was determined, Ino got chills looking at her. Hinata seemed cold, determined, and honestly looked as if she could kill.

“We are here to save, Naruto!” Kiba announced. Everyone looked confused.

“Oye! Aren’t you Toneri’s right-hand man?” Gai said. Kiba frowned.

“He isn’t anymore. It’s a long story…why are you all here?” Hinata asked. Shikamaru and Ino went on telling them everything that happened.

 _So, they are remembering things now…_ Sasuke thought.

“You,” Sihkaku said pointing at Sasuke, “what do you know? What the hell is wrong with your eyes?”

“I cannot explain everything right now. You all must see this.” Sasuke said and nodded at Hinata. She took the mirror out of her pocket and showed it to everyone.

_This should jump-start their memories._

Inside the mirror, there was Naruto was glowing and fighting Toneri, who for some reason was also shinning. But behind the mansion, a mountain stood. It had faces carved into it, especially four faces.

Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, and Gai were stupefied. And just as Sasuke expected they all said together, “Hokage-Rock…”

“Well, now you remember! Good, let’s save your friend’s son then!” Sasuke said, smiling for the first time. They all were left speechless. Too much information was being processed into their head, however, all of them had one thought in their minds right now…

_We need to save him. Minato and Kushina’s son…Naruto!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read a huge chapter, give yourself a pat on your back! I really hope you like this unexpected turn of events! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I actually have an idea of what I wanna write next. You might have another big chapter haha! 
> 
> If you liked it, do leave a comment :)


End file.
